


i met them at PAX.

by OrdinaryOliver, Sonamyluffer101



Series: YouTube Sans [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Animalistic Sans, Bad Puns, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Child Abuse, Claim Marks, Collab, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, DDLG, DFAB reader, Daddy Kink, Daddy Sans, Depressed Sans, Dom Sans, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Feral Behavior, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gaster is Sans and Papyrus father, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Immediate Attraction, Marking, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Overstimulation kink, PAX East, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans, Racism, Reader comes from a broken home, Reader has an abusive older brother, Reader has depression, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans doesnt have a childhood, Sans has Panic Attacks, Sans has anxiety, Soulmate AU, Spanking, Tall Sans, Virgin Reader, YouTube, YouTuber Sans, YouTuber Sans AU, fast burn, monster racism, puns, reader has anxiety, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryOliver/pseuds/OrdinaryOliver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: YouTuber Sans AU.He meets his Soulmate at Pax East.Shit happens.Collab with mighty-atom-of-the-stars on Tumblr....this story gets pretty dark.☆SEQUEAL IS UP☆





	1. Anxieties and Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Come be my friend on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation
> 
> Also be friends with https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mighty-atom-of-the-stars

Stepping out of the taxi, Sans sucked in a deep breath. "oh... _wow,_ " he sighed out, now standing in front of the hotel. He heard the taxi driver clearing his throat to get his attention, and he quickly snapped out of his daze. Sans grabbed his bags from the car using his magic and paid the taxi driver, making sure to give him a tip. He walked into the lobby, and was immediately taken back. This place was _huge_.

He let out a shaky breath and walked to the front desk. The lady sitting at the front desk looked up and her eyes widened, crinkling at the corners as she smiled. "Oh, I know you! You're a YouTuber, right? My kid watches your videos all the time!" Sans smiled back at her. "yeah, i am. tell your son i said hey." He said, nervously shoving his hands in his pockets. "I hate to be a bother, but do you think I could get a picture?" The lady asked, standing up. "uh... yeah, sure, no problem." He replied, smiling at the camera as the lady snapped the picture. "Thank you so much, my son is going to love this! Here, let me get you checked in!"

Sans stood silently as she checked him in on the computer. "You're room is number 404," she said, glancing up at him from the screen. "heh, thanks," he said as she handed him a room key. "see ya," he then waved lazily before using his magic to float his stuff along behind him to the elevator.

Sans stepped into the elevator, letting out a shaky breath. He was finally here, and boy was he anxious. He pressed the 4th floor and the elevator began to go up. He pulled out his phone and checked his messages. He had 3 text messages from Burgerpants, his friend and fellow YouTuber, asking where he was. He sighed and typed up a quick response, telling him he just got to the hotel and he would meet up with him in the morning. He was _exhausted_ right now.

It was luckily a short trip to his room from the elevator. He gave yet another sigh as he set his stuff down near the bed after entering and closing the door. "this is going to be.... something, alright…” he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck as he checked out the room and bathroom. This room was... huge, to say the least. There was an entire kitchen, and a little living space. He stared at it for a few seconds, before snapping himself out of it. He walked over to the bathroom and saw the tub could be used as a hot tub. Nice. There was a double sink, which he knew he wouldn't need, but it was still kinda cool.

He walked out of the bathroom and went over to sit on the bed, and he decided to call Papyrus. He already missed his brother, and it was much to quiet in here. He picked up on the 3rd ring with a "HELLO BROTHER! DID YOU ARRIVE SAFELY TO THE HOTEL?" Sans gave a lazy grin as he stares out the window. "yeah, thanks for asking. this place is huge, you easily could have come with me." He replies. "YES, I KNOW, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO BE THERE TO… DISTRACT YOU FROM YOUR WORK. PLUS UNDYNE AND I HAVE SOME PLANS ALREADY!" He sounded excited, and it made Sans feel a lot better about Papyrus being home alone. "that sounds fun, bro. well, i'm exhausted. i just wanted to call and let you know i'm okay. i'm gonna get some food and then go to bed." He says, a yawn escaping his mouth towards the end.

"OKAY, GOODNIGHT BROTHER, I SHALL CALL YOU TOMORROW!" Papyrus says back, and they exchange a quick I love you before hanging up. Sans yawned again, absent mindedly scratching his skull. "mmm..." he hummed, reaching into the drawer of the nightstand, grabbing a few fast food pamphlets. "wonder what sounds good... sanic fast pizza--" He gave a quick snort of laughter, “they seriously named their place after a meme? well good for them, i guess.”

He decided he wanted to try it, and quickly placed an order over the phone for a pepperoni pizza. "thanks. and, uhh... do you guys have ketchup? okay, cool, can i get some? thanks. alright, bye." He hung up and decided to see what was on TV here. He turned it on and the first thing he saw was Mettaton’s face. Nope.

He turned it off and decided to go on Twitter and reply to people until his pizza got here. Most of what Sans saw were either posts of his fellow YouTubers arriving at the hotel he was at or ones near him, pictures of food, or tweets by fans of his saying how excited they were to see him tomorrow.

He felt himself grin again. While he used to hate being the center of attention, and still kind of does, he was pretty excited to see his fans. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. He lightly groaned before getting up to answer it.

He pulled open the door and saw a guy holding a pizza. He said "That'll be 10.99$... wait. You're Sans!" His face lit up when he realized who it was. Sans smiled and said "yeah. uh, here's the money..." while reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a 10 and a 5 and said "keep the change." The guys face lit up and he quickly said "Wait, can I get a picture really quick? _Please_?" Sans grabbed the pizza and said "yeah, of course." With a small smile. He was still really tired.

The guy pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the two of them. "Thank you!" He said happily, leaving so Sans could finally shut the door. He sighed and set the pizza down on the little counter in the hotel room. It was quiet as he ate. It was weird, since usually he'd eat with Papyrus, who was the opposite of quiet.

Not really enjoying the silence, he turned on the TV. Mettaton's face was again the first thing to pop up and he quickly changed the channel. No boisterous robot for him tonight. He finally settled on a game show, and ate his pizza, which he may or may not have drowned in ketchup. He decided to take a picture of it and Tweet it. He posted it with a caption that said "you guys will never ' _ketchup_ ' to my level." And he chuckled at his own stupid pun.

When he finished eating, he put the leftovers in the tiny fridge that was in the room and decided to get ready for bed. After tiredly brushing his teeth and getting PJ pants on, he yawned as he got in bed and snuggled under the big covers. Until... he felt something was off.

It was weird, to say the least. He felt his soul fluttering lightly, yet also feeling heavy? What was going on? He didn't understand this feeling, but he just shrugged it off as nerves. Maybe he was anxious about tomorrow. It should be fine, really, but anxiety was a hell of a feeling. He spent a couple minutes tossing and turning, but it didn't take long for him to get comfy and fall asleep. Tomorrow was a big day.

But little did he know, it was a big day for multiple reasons.

 

* * *

 

  
He woke up the next morning with that feeling in his chest still present. It wasn't painful, just _very_ intense.

He rolled over and grabbed his phone, checking the time. It was 7:00 AM. He didn't have to be at PAX until 10:00, so he had time. He checked all of his social medias, and by the time he was done, it was about 7:30.

He finally managed to get himself out of bed and lazily walked to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water felt nice on his bones, especially after such a nice sleep. Rare for him not to get nightmares. Heh, must be the mattress.

But as he showered, it allowed some anxiety inducing thoughts to intrude his mind. What if he tripped? What if he messed up? What if he said something stupid? What if they actually didn't like him? He turned off the water with all of these thoughts in his head. He wrapped a fluffy towel around his pelvis and looked in the mirror.

He was nothing impressive. He was literally just bones. They were going to see him and laugh. He could already picture it in his head. Thousands of people all point and laughing at him. He felt his breathing start to become erratic. No. Oh, no. He felt his bones start to rattle and his vision began to blur. No. He knew what was happening.

He pulled out his phone quickly, too panicked to pay attention to which contact he selected he quickly pressed call. "Hello?" The cheerful voice on the other end picked up on the 4th ring. "a-arin?" Sans managed to stutter out through erratic breaths.

"Sans? Hey dude! You at the hotel?" He asked, clearly not noticing something was wrong. "y-yeah...i... i'm i-in room 404.. could y-you come over...please? i-i..." he was cut off. "Dude... are you okay?” Arin asked, finally catching on to the fact that something was amiss. "i'm... i... kinda having....panic attack," he wheezed, clutching the towel around himself with a shaky hand. "Shit, ok, we'll be right over!"

Sans quickly hung up, staring down at his hands. His vision was all blurry and he felt sick. He tried his best to calm himself by repeating “you're okay. you're okay.” Over and over, but it just wasn’t working. Everything wasn’t okay, and he knew he was going to fuck everything up.  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He couldn’t move, so he opened the door with his magic, feeling his energy drain a bit.

Arin and Dan quickly rushed in, and helped Sans to the bed in the other room. “Dude, are you alright?” Dan asked him, voice just above a whisper. "i'm.. i don't... i can't do this," he stammered, breath shaky as he fought back tears. "what if i... can't.."

"Hey man, you're alright," Arin hushed. "Calm down. What's got you all worked up?" "they... they're gonna hate me. they're gonna be so disappointed." He managed to whimper out. Dan and Arin exchanged glances and then looked back at the shaking skeleton.

"Dude, they're not gonna hate you. You'll be fine. It's just the nerves talking." Arin said, grabbing the clothing on the bed Sans had laid out before he went into the shower and handing it to him. "You'll do fine. Just be yourself."

"what if...i," he closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. "..screw up? horribly? and i'm not...i'm not a-anything important. just a worthless bag a b-bones..!" he whimpered, feeling a few tears escape. "You can't think like that, man. Even if you do screw up somehow, nobody will care. They came out here to see you, and they won't be disappointed. You're gonna be fine." Dan says, raiding his fridge, only finding the pizza from last night that was covered in ketchup. He cringed and put it back.

"Dude, everything will be okay. Plus, we're here for you." Arin said, playfully punching Sans’ arm. Sans gave a small nod, gulping as he forced himself to take deeper breathes. They were right. He'd be fine

 _no you won't. you're a failure. remember the resets?_ _you'll fail your fans like you failed your brother._ a horrible voice hissed in his head.

Sans gritted his teeth and let out a deep shaking sigh. No. No, stop! Dan and Arin were right. "Dude... was that pizza a prop?" Dan asked when he noticed Sans had visibly calmed down. Sans stared at him for a few seconds. "yeah... yeah it was a prop." He lied, clearly embarrassed.

He let out a shaky breath and said "thanks guys. you can go get ready now, sorry about this." He stood with his clothes in hand.

"Yeah we gotta get ready, but it's totally fine. Call us if it happens again. Alright?" Arin asked him, seriously. Sans nodded and watched them leave.

He quickly dressed himself, mentally scolding the way he acted. "stars, i'm such a fucking idiot... being a stupid anxious mess in front of them," he growled at himself, looking himself over in the bathroom mirror. He was wearing his usual attire of black basketball shorts and his favorite blue hoodie.

"good enough i guess," he muttered, his okay mood from last night and this morning now completely gone. He walked back over to the bed and pulled his laptop out of his suitcase. He quickly uploaded one of his pre-planned videos and then checked the time. It was 8:30 now, and he was starving. He put his laptop back and decided to heat up the Pizza. Fucking prop, my ass.

He finished his "breakfast" and decided to walk around town a little bit before he had to go to PAX. That should calm his nerves, and maybe even that feeling I’m his chest. He grabbed his room key and phone before leaving, sending a quick thanks text to Arin and Dan as he entered the elevator.

The elevator stopped on floor 2, and in entered Burgerpants and Markiplier.

"Heya, Sans!" greeted Markiplier, the two giving each other a friendly high five. "How have you _bone_ doing?"

Sans gave a snort at the pun. "i've _bone_ great, _tibia_ honest with you. i could never tell a _fibula_ , to _skel_ you the truth." Sans replied, cracking up at his own puns. Mark laughed with him and Burgerpants rolled his eyes.

"Where ya headed?" Mark asked him, watching the numbers go down. "i was just gonna take a walk. got some time to kill." He replied, checking the time again. 8:45.

"Oh, well, we were headed to meet Jack and go get some breakfast. Wanna join?" Burgerpants chimed in.

Sans thought for a second. He did just eat half of a pizza... oh well.

"sure. sounds fun." He said, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Great! A few others may meet us there other than Jack, depends on how long they all take getting ready," Mark grinned. "nice," Sans smiled lazily. "how many fellow YouTubers are even going to this?" he force laughed. "Basically every YouTuber that has over 1 million Subscribers." Burgerpants answered for Mark. Sans screamed internally, feeling his anxieties rise again. That's a lot of people.

He forced himself to calm down by the time the elevator reached the ground floor. They all walked outside and got into the Uber that Burgerpants had ordered.

They arrived at a restaurant called Polly's Pancakes, and were seated immediately. They sat down and Sans pulled out his phone to text Papyrus and inform him on everything that's going on.

He looked up when he heard the chime of the front door opening, seeing Jack walk in. Sans gulped when he noticed Arin and Dan following behind him, as well as Cryaotic with a homemade mask over his face.

"heya," Sans waved as they all sat down at the big booth. "Top of the morning!" Jack said with a grin, purposefully making it be his intro. He smiled fondly, because Jack reminded him of his brother.

Sans felt himself flinch for some reason when Dan and Arin took a seat next to him. "You doing okay, man?" Dan murmured to him.

Sans shrugged. "yeah, i'm better than earlier. thanks," he somewhat fibbed. "so jack, where's singe?" Sans asked, teasingly. Jack smiled and said "She's back at our hotel, still getting ready." Sans nodded and watched as the waitress came over.

"What can I get you guys?" She asked, pulling out a notepad and a pen.

Everyone ordered their food, but Sans only got some toast. "Not hungry?" Arin asked him, worry clear in his voice. Sans smiled at the concern and said "nah, I ate before we came here."

Burgerpants pulled out his phone and said "Let's take a group picture." And everyone smiled, except Cry who backed out of the photo. BP posted it on Twitter and everyone started finishing up their food. They all split the bill, and by now it was 9:30. Sans felt his soul pounding, while still feeling strange from this morning. What the hell was wrong with him? He wanted to believe it was just the anxiety, but he could tell it was something else, too. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it--

"Sans, you coming? Or you want to sit here all day?" Arin chuckled.

Sans gave a sheepish grin and slid out of the booth. "you know me. just feeling lazy like usual." He forced himself out of the booth and got into the Uber with Mark and BP to go back to the hotel. He was forcing himself to stay calm, but that feeling in his soul was making things seem a lot worse because of it's intensity.

They arrived back at the hotel and he went back to his room, telling them he would meet up with them in the lobby in 10 minutes. He started to pack up his camera and decided to vlog.

"hey, guys. so, today's the day! i'm at pax... man. i am actually really nervous to meet you guys. but I know its gonna be great, so yeah. let's get going!" He says into the camera and then turns it off. He'll be vlogging at PAX, so that would be okay for an intro. He made sure he had everything he needed on him, quickly grabbing his ID before leaving and heading down to the lobby. He could just teleport, but since today would be a long day, he decided to conserve his energy.

The others were all in the lobby, including any girlfriends, boyfriends, or spouses the YouTubers may have.

Sighing quietly, Sans looked to the side. While he didn't mind being single, a sudden wave of loneliness washed over him at the sight of the couples. He knew he didn't have a soulmate. He didn't have any proof of that, he just kind of knew. He walked over to Mark, who was talking to Amy and BP, and said "hey."

"Hey dude! You excited? Your first time at PAX East!" Mark said, acknowledging him. Sans nodded and gave him a shaky smile. He was honestly terrified. "Wanna Uber with us?" BP asked him. "yeah, sure." He replied. "Oh hey, the Uber's here," Jack said as he checked his phone.

"nice, let's go," Sans grinned.  
They were quick to go outside and pile into the car. The driver looked startled at first by the sight of Sans, him being a skeleton and all.

Sans looked away, feeling the eyes on him from the rear mirror before they started driving to their destination. People were still so judgmental and it wasn’t fair. They didn’t know him, and they had no reason not to like him. He wasn’t a threat, and he deserved to be treated as an equal.

It was weird. Mark must have some sort of discomfort detector because he soon turned toward Sans. "You feeling ok? You're looking a little pale... You know, for a skeleton."

"yeah, i'm fine. you know nothing gets under my  _skin_." He said with a big smirk, hiding his real feelings. He hated when people judged him for being a monster.

He heard the Uber driver chuckle and saw him visibly relax. People always chilled out after he cracked a pun or two, but it still hurt. The ride consisted of everybody talking about random things and discussing their plans for what to do on stage.

They got there way too quickly in Sans opinion, and there were people EVERYWHERE. Sans felt himself go stiff and tense, but forced himself to climb out of the car after Mark. He gulped and felt his soul pounding.

 _stay calm_ **_Stay Calm_ _sTaY cAlM!!_**

Sans sucked in a deep breath to keep a whimper from escaping and clutched a hand over his chest. He barley heard Mark calling to him and he anxiously scanned over the crowds, taking deep breaths and gulping as he was frozen like a deer in headlights.

He had planned on doing a short bit to his vlog when he arrived, but he didn't want to look so off and anxious to his viewers. That intense feeling in his chest just got 10x worse, and he wasn't sure why. It felt like something was pulling at his soul and trying to steal it, but he kept his cool and he kept control over himself. He stayed close to Mark and BP, with Jack and Singe close behind.

They managed to get into the building with help from security guards and they all went to the desk to check in. "Welcome. Let me check your IDs to verify you," the desk worker said. Like the Uber driver, they looked a little unnerved at Sans's appearance as they checked their IDs.

"Ah... and you're Sans. The...skeleton?" they checked, obviously put off at his appearance, a hint of disgust in their voice. "yup that's me. the disgusting monster." Sans said sarcastically, clearly fed up with the abuse today already. That shut him up real quick, and he quickly checked off his name and let him go through.

He sat there. Anxiety going crazy as he waited for them to call him on stage. He pulled out his camera and vlogged. "hey guys, i'm here! i'm waiting to go on stage and finally talk to you guys!-" he was cut off by them announcing Markiplier to the stage. He felt his heart drop but he just looked at the camera and said "well, i'm up soon. i'll talk to you guys after."

Turning off the camera he took a shaky breath and then heard them announce his name. Oh shit. He gulped and put on a fake smile as he walked on stage.

Oh god.

It was so bright.

And **loud.**

There was a lot of cheering as he walked on stage and went over the row of tables set up and took a seat next to Mark. He was sure to wave to the audience as he did so, and smiled.

Sans felt his leg twitching and it went a little jittery as his anxiety built up at the loudness and attention. He tried to distract himself by watching the others get their names announced and walking on stage. Once everyone was situated and hanging out talking on the panel, he started to feel a lot better. This was easy. He was just being himself, telling jokes, making people laugh.

The only problem was that his Soul was pounding. It was almost throbbing and it felt like it was trying to escape. He managed to keep his cool, and he watched as Felix said people could start asking questions. At once a long line of people were lined up to ask questions.

"So um," a shy nerd asked, "Sans do you have, um, a girlfriend or boyfriend or anything?"

Sans tried his best to keep from blushing at the question, just putting on a shy grin. "ah, no.." he gave a small chuckle "..but i did date once or twice back in the underground." People were asking questions to everyone, and Sans got plenty, but he got a little choked up when someone asked "What was life like back in the Underground, Sans?"

He felt a sweat start to form and he spoke softly "well... it was hard if you want me to be honest. i had to raise my brother and deal with adult responsibilities before I should have. i don't want sympathy, but life hasn't been easy." He tried not to get choked up as he also thought back to the resets.

He gave a small chuckle as he forced himself to happier thoughts. "in fact, i had three jobs for a few years until we came onto the surface... at one point i think i even had five. i was able to give my brother a good life, so i'm thankful for that." He said before sitting back down. He heard Jack say something about how he deserves happiness and he chuckled.

This feeling in his chest was getting stronger with every second. It was starting to make him paranoid. Was something bad gonna happen? Was he in Danger? He didn't know. Another person came up, more people shuffling forward. The feeling grew stronger. What the hell was this?

"Do you all plan on doing a video together while you're here?" the person asked.

Markiplier was the one to answer, letting Sans have a break.

"Yes, we're hoping to get maybe a Q&A video together and another. But that one is a surprise."

Onto the next person.

The feeling grew even stronger, almost distracting Sans from the question directed at him.

"What's it like being a monster in human society? Being a skeleton and all?" He hesitated for a moment, distracted by that feeling, but he quickly recollected himself.

"it, uh. it's been tough. not everyone is as accepting as you guys are, and sometimes i get treated like a freak, honestly. but you guys make me feel better, and make everything worth it in the end. and yes, i know that was cheesy." He finished with a half genuine smile.

His chest...

Sans felt the need to clutch over his chest but kept his hand on his lap. Why did it hurt so much yet feel so... good. Happy?

"How do you guys feel about this career choice, especially now with YouTube's BS with being more kid friendly and whatever?" Mark realized something was up with Sans and answered for everyone. "It fucking sucks, okay?" And then everyone let out a genuine laugh. Sans managed to let out a chuckle, but he was so confused.

He finally put his hand over his chest and held where his soul was. It was pounding. Two people now stepped up to the microphone.

Mark leaned a little closer to Sans. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked quietly so his voice wasn't picked up by the mics.

Sans was too stiff to even nod. Oh god it hurt! Yet felt so fucking good.

To his alarm, he felt his soul manifest inside his ribcage. He tried his hardest to hold it inside of himself, but he failed. Suddenly his soul made itself visible and everyone gasped and then got really quiet. He looked down at the crowd in terror. He had one? They were here? He saw a green soul come out of the person standing next to the Mic. They weren’t the one asking a question, but they were standing there.

He saw the look of pure surprise on their face as the soul came flying towards his.

They floated and seemed to dance around each other, and before he even knew what he was doing he stood up and walked off stage, towards them.

They looked extremely nervous and unsure what to do. He stood in front of them and smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "well, hey there beautiful." He spoke softly. A blush immediately formed on their face and they gave a small, shy smile.

"AWEEEEEEE!" The whole crowd said simultaneously. Sans felt a blush form on his face from the sudden, ten fold of attention directed at him. He had forgotten where he was for a moment.

Their souls flitted and danced in the air and came back down to their bodies.

He stared into their eyes for a second, before reaching for their hand. They stared at it for a second, before grabbing on, and everything became dizzy.

They shut their eyes tightly and waited for the feeling to pass before opening them again. They were in a hotel room. With fucking Sans. What the hell was that? What just happened? And back at PAX?

"alright, doll. i gotta explain some things to you."

… _doll?_

 


	2. game over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONDING WHAT UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically 99% smut here. So.

They looked at Sans with a shocked expression before nodding, letting him sit them down on the mini living room couch.

"okay… so what happened back there... it was a sign of two souls coming together. two soulmates meeting-" he began.

"Soulmates?" They cut him off suddenly, "What do you mean?" They seemed nervous, which was understandable. He kind of just took them from PAX and brought them to his hotel room. If it was anybody else other than their favorite YouTuber they would be screaming.

"well... a soulmate is somebody that was made for you. almost everybody is born with one, but most people aren't lucky enough to meet their soulmate. i… actually convinced myself you didn't exist, sweetheart." He explained... wait... _sweetheart_?

Sans felt himself blush a little at the word. He'd never called anyone sweetheart, other than Paps when he was a baby bones.

"...Sweetheart?" the human echoed, blushing as well. They were hesitant to accept the pet name, given they'd only just met and... they didn't feel like they deserved such a great YouTuber to be their soulmate. They didn’t deserve him.

..And yet, it made their soul flutter in joy. He gave them a soft smile. God, they really were beautiful. He grabbed their hand and slowly started to rub their knuckles, a sweet gesture.

"yeah... sorry. i can stop calling you that if it bothers you." They stared down at their hands and watched him rub their knuckles.

It was soothing, but now insecurities were running through their head. "I... it's fine," they murmured. Sans gave a shy smile. "good. just tell me if you.. y'know, don't like it or want me to call you something else. what’s your actual name, anyways?"

They gave a nod, still staring down at their intertwined hands. Sans followed their gaze and felt a short pulse of anxiety. “Y/N.” they spoke softly.

He smiled at their name. "sorry, is... is, um, this too much?" he asked, hands twitching as he wondered to withdraw them or not. "No... just... feels a little rushed is all. But it feels... good. Nice." They replied shyly, squeezing his hands in reassurance.

He smiled and gave a tiny squeeze back.

"What happens now?" They asked softly, looking up at him.

He got lost in their eyes for a second and shook himself out of it. "i uh... i’m not completely sure?" He thought for a moment. "do you know how to draw out your soul?"

They gave a wide eyed look and Sans quickly gave a reassuring smile.

"i'm not going to do anything bad! just... maybe if we manifest our souls they'll know what to do?"

"I... I don't know how to do that." They say looking away sheepishly. He gave them a smile that held fondness.

They looked at him and were kinda taken back. What did he see in them? They were nothing. He was _way_ too good for them and could do so much better.

"fuck..." he whispered while still staring in their eyes. "can... can i kiss you?.. fuck that's weird, i'm sorry."

They immediately flushed bright red and their eyes went wide. This all felt _way_ to rushed, but it also felt safe. Comfortable. "I-I um... s-sure?" they stammered, kind of excited.

Sans blushed as well and gave a shy chuckle as he leaned closer. He knew this was rushed too, but he really couldn’t help himself.

"well... here goes..." he murmured, closing the space between them.

Gently, he pressed his teeth against their lips. They were surprised at the sudden sparky feeling. They accidently let out a tiny whimper and pressed their lips against his teeth in response. It wasn't bad, not at all, it was just... _weird_.

Sans reluctantly pulled away and placed his forehead against theirs.

"...was that... okay?" He asked nervously. He had never kissed a human before. "I-it was... good. If not, a little weird. Never kissed teeth before," they answered honestly, giving a small smile.

Sans gulped and gave a tiny nod, there foreheads still pressed together. "did you like it?"

"Yeah... it felt... kind of tingly." They replied, looking down, their hands still intertwined.

" _tingly_?" He asked, teasingly, smirking playfully.

They bit their lip and nodded, looking back up into his eyes. Sans gave a chuckle and gazed right back at them, his eyelights going hazy and taking the shapes of hearts.

The human stared in amazement. They knew his eyelights could change, seeing them do so in his videos, but they'd never seen them form hearts! "Your... your eyes..." they stutter out in amazement, bringing their hand up to rest on his cheek, close to his eye socket.

"what about 'em?" He asked softly, suddenly feeling insecure. Did they think he was weird?

"They're... they're hearts... I've seen them be stars before, in your videos, but... never hearts. Is that normal?" They asked him. They were in awe.

He blushed deeply and looked down and his hands. They hadn't done that before. "i, uh... they've never done this before, no," he said, feeling the light blue blush on his cheekbones.

They gave a smile and giggle, rubbing their thumbs along the sides of his eye sockets. They leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"They look beautiful!" They said, a bright smile on their face.

"you're beautiful." He said and instantly wished he hadn't. Shit. They looked surprised, and then their eyes softened and they smiled.

"What was it you said... about souls? How do I do that?" They asked shyly, staring into his eyes. "u-um.. i can help you coax it out. but it requires using my magic." He paused for a moment, thinking back to his videos.

"you remember the one prank video where i used my magic to make stuff float?" They giggled. "And your brother got really mad?" They asked.

He smiled and nodded "yeah, that one. i can bring it out using that same magic, but you have to trust me. okay, doll?" He looked into their eyes as he spoke. They needed to trust him or this could go wrong.

"I trust you." They said softly, staring back in his eyes.

He smiled and kissed their forehead. "good. alright, this may feel a little weird," he warned. "but i'll get mine out first, okay?"

 

They nodded, remaining silent as they watched him.

His own soul manifested and floated just outside of his ribcage. They couldn't help but stare. It looked so... beautiful, just like his eyelights.

They nearly jumped as they heard a small ***ping*** as they felt something clench around their own soul. "easy... it's just me." He said soothingly, and the (your favorite color) soul appeared before the both of them.

The souls immediately rushed towards each other and they both gasped as they touched.

Sans groaned softly, a sudden feeling of pleasure rushing through him, and he just barely heard them let out a tiny moan. They suddenly clutched at his sleeves, trying to get some type of support with this intense feeling.

The souls continued to mingle and rub against each other, dripping slightly.

Sans let out another moan, covering his mouth with a hand as his eyelights blew up into bigger hazy hearts.

"o-oh s-stars," he stammered, breath shaky. They were now clutching at the front of his jacket, eyes closed tightly. They had never felt anything so intense before.

"Wh-what's... what's happening?" They asked him, in between little moans and whimpers.

He chuckled and moaned himself, before saying "i didn't think... i didn't think they would just _lunge_ at each other... i'm sorry, do you want me to... make it stop?" He silently prayed that they would say no. It felt _so_ fucking good.

They shook their head, pressing it against his shoulder. "No. N-no. It feels so..." they cut themselves off by biting their lip to hold in another moan.

Sans caught on to what they meant and gave a weak smile. "i know. s-same here… oh fuck!" he gasped as the souls rammed into each other with more force than before.

Sans felt his skull turning even more blue as his soul began to drip more than theirs. Oh. Oh stars, he was so fucking close. He couldn't help himself, he grabbed their face and kissed them again. He was super happy when they kissed him back just as eagerly. Their souls were dancing above them, and they were getting more intense.

His hands slid down to their waist and he squeezed gently. They moaned against the kiss and he pulled them closer, to the point they were basically straddling in his lap.

"Fuck... I... I need..." they said softly, placing their head back against Sans forehead. What did they need? Did he even have...

"what do you need baby? i'll give you _anything_." He said desperately. "I… need you to.." they stopped, too embarrassed to continue. Sans gave a breathless chuckle.

"i get... what you need," he panted and pulled them as close to him as possible.

Sans opened his mouth, revealing his fangs, and softly bit down on their neck. They whimpered slightly, it was a little painful. But it felt so fucking good. He released his bite and kissed it gently.

"alright, baby. we... should probably move to the bed. i... i don't think it would be to comfy on this couch." He breathed out with a small chuckle.

They didn't even care, but they let him pick them up and they wrapped their legs around his pelvis. The souls followed behind them, and they watched as they kept dancing. Sans laid them down carefully on the bed, allowing them time to adjust before he climbed on top of them.

"before things gets too far... letting you know the safe word is 'game over'.." he said, panting as he leaned close to their neck. They giggled a little but nodded. They were sure everything would be okay. He suddenly licked over where he had previously bitten and they gasped. He had a tongue? He chuckled and kissed it once more before sliding his hand underneath their shirt. It rested on their stomach, and he used his magic to make their core tighten up in pleasure.

They moaned softly, feeling themselves become hotter. "Oh god... Sans," they breathed, clutching in the bedsheets. He grinned and shifted a hand even further up their body, letting it glide over the soft flesh.

They gasp as his hand came to rest on their breast, their face flushing even more. He smiled and asked "you alright?"

They nodded and bit their lip. "Yeah... just... I've never done this before." They admitted softly. He smiled at them fondly.

"i've never been with a human before... so you gotta work with me. okay?" He said as he stroked their cheek. They nodded and he said "good".

He kissed them once again, this time running his tongue across their lips. They whimpered at the tingly feeling it gave them, before they opened their mouth and allowed him to explore.

He groaned at the warmth he felt, also gently squeezing their breast. They giggled a little, which made him smile. "That feels... good," they panted. They both moaned loudly at a sudden pulse through their souls, having nearly forgotten about them.

They watched as Sans's eyelights went huge and shone brightly as he let out a lewd breathy moan. His soul spurt out a large amount of magic and it dribbled down into the bed. They couldn't help but smile widely. His voice was so fucking hot. "Did... did you just-?" They started but Sans quickly cut them off, saying "shut up shut shhshhshh no. **don't**." And he hid his face in their neck.

They giggled and then whimpered when suddenly Sans squeezed their breasts once more, gently grinding down on their body. "aaa-aaahhh fuck!" he gasped, his pelvis growing hot and the pubic bone began to glow bright blue.

The human giggled and ran a hand down to his shorts, rubbing against the pubic bone and disrupting the grinding.

Sans let out a whimper. "mmm oh fuck, fuck, doll!" He swallowed his whimper and decided two could play at this game. His hand shakily snuck down to in between their legs. They gasped at the sudden stimulation as he ran his finger over their clit.

"S-Sans..." they whined softly, instinctively humping against his hand. He chuckled and then his breathe shuddered when suddenly, he snuck his hand inside their pants and felt moisture.

"y-you're getting pretty wet," he purred, licking the bite on their neck. This made them shiver and hold in a gasp.

"Well I'm not the only one," they smirked weakly. Sans watched and his eye sockets grew wide as they reached up and grabbed his soul. "wh-what are you doing?" He asked, slightly panicked. He was still wicked sensitive.

Suddenly, they licked his soul. "f-fuck!" He whimpered out softly, gripping their hip, and gently running his finger over their clit once more.

They moaned softly, making their tongue vibrate against his soul. He whimpered and started to shimmy their pants off. Sans gazed down at their exposed pelvis, feeling himself flush even more. He ran another finger over their clit, feeling them shudder and moan against his soul.

Slowly he leaned down and licked along the folds. That earned a gasp, as well as them now accidently sucking his soul right into their mouth. They whimpered a little, and sucked on his soul a little harder. He moaned softly and continued to lick at their folds, now holding their legs open so he could taste more of them.

He moaned loudly when they suddenly ran their tongue all around it, and the moan made his tongue vibrate against their clit once more. Sans gasped and moaned loudly when they accidently bit down on it, probably only meaning to clench their teeth.

"a-ah!! ah, **fuck**!" he gasped, shuddering. "D-Did that hurt!? Are you okay?" They asked, starting to freak out. Did they just fuck everything up?

"no... no it was just intense." He assured them, kind of wishing they would do that again. "Intense, huh?" they grinned as they panted. Slowly they bit down on the soul again. Sans's eyelights grew and he gave another growling moan at the intense pleasure that pulsed through him.

"o-ooooh! ah! haaaah! b-babe...baby, _ahhhh_ ," he gasped, gripping onto their thighs as he trailed his tongue over their clit.

"please, yes, more!" he moaned as they bit down yet again and sucked harder. They whimpered as they felt their core tightening. They were close, and they could tell Sans was too.

They trailed their tongue around his soul once more, slowly, dragging the motion out as long as they could.

Sans whimpered as he felt himself reach his peak again, and he pressed hard against their clit one last time. Both gave pleasured lustful moans as they came. They felt the liquid spurt from Sans's soul, tasting oddly deliciously sweet. They tried to swallow it all, but some spilled from between their lips. They stopped when they heard Sans give a cry of overstimulation from their swallowing motions around his soul.

"oh god, fuck, stars," Sans stammered shakily and breathlessly. "f-fuck. fuck, doll, ple-AAAH!"

He drew in a deep breath and felt tears fall from his eye sockets. Oh stars it was too much! But it felt so good!

Sans's whole body felt like jello and he rested his chin on their hips, looking up at them pleadingly. "p-please i can't- ahhhh~!"

They looked into Sans eyes as they gave his soul one last good suck and ran their tongue around it.

"ba- baby! n-no stop! i- i can't! too much!" He cried out, burying his face into their hip and clinging to the sheets, almost ripping them in the process. How many times had he came at this point?

This was getting to be WAY too much.

"aaahhh~" he moaned with a gasping breath, his magic overflowing from their mouth. Grinning, they opened up their mouth and gently plucked the worn out soul and held it in the palm of their hand.

"ooooh....oh fuck..." Sans whimpered as he came down from his high, tears finally coming to a stop.

"Was... was that good?" They asked with a small smile on their face. He gave them a look and then pulled his soul back to him. Theirs went back into their chest at the same time and they smiled at him, softly.

He crawled up and pulled their shirt off. They were a little surprised. Did he want to go all the way? They had just met, and this was all way too intense.

"you better bet we're doing this, doll," he rumbled seductively, noticing the look on their face. "don't think you can get out of it, you just made me cum two times."

Their face flushed as they remained silent and still. Sans took that as a positive response and reached beneath them to unhook their bra, making them arch their back so he could reach.

He pulled back to examine them, and his face flushed a dark blue. Fuck, they were beautiful.. he ran his hand from their neck, to their chest, down to their hips. He hovered over them and kissed their forehead softly.

"you're okay with this right?" He asked softly. "Yeah....yeah. Go ahead."

Sans gave a small nod before giving them a loving kiss. He lowered himself slowly down to their breasts, planting kisses all over them as he did so.

He used a hand to cup one as the other was on their hip. Sans lowered his mouth down to the cupped breast and gave the nipple a tender lick.

They let out a shuddery moan and clung to the back of his jacket. How did they even do this? Did he even have a dick?

They were curious about his anatomy and started to run their hands up his jacket. It felt like normal ribs, but he moaned when they touched him. "mmm fuck," he moaned quietly, pressing his teeth against the nipple. Sans opened his mouth slightly and nibbled softly on the nub.

They moaned and arched their back, subconsciously clinging their hands around a pair of his ribs.

"that... that feels good. you're doing perfect, baby." He said, making sure to reassure them. He knew this would be very weird for a human, so he wanted to make them as comfortable as possible.

They smiled and continued their motions on his rib. Sans smiled back and said "alright... just keep in mind that this is all magic." He pulled his shorts down.

They didn't have time to nod before the stared down at his pelvis.

Oh.

Wow.

Holy shit.

He... had a glowing blue dick. Huh...

They were snapped out of their daze as both hands now played with their nipples. Pinching, light flicking and gentle tugging.

They whimpered and wrapped their arms around Sans neck.

He gave them another soft, loving kiss before placing his forehead against theirs. "you ready?" He asked softly, rubbing his length against their slick, and then dragging it up to their clit.

They moaned and gripped tighter. "i'll take that as a yes," he chuckled lowly, pressing his cock against their entrance.

They gave a small gasp and whimper, making Sans pause. They quickly shook their head. "No, no, keep going."

"okay..." he said softly, pushing the tip in. They gasped and whimpered in pain, and he kissed their cheek gently.

"easy... i gotcha. _easy_ baby. it's okay." He soothed them, gradually sliding in. It was a stinging pain that ran through their body, but it also kind of felt good?

"Ahhhh~ mmm... Please... Sans... babe," they whimpered. "G-go... faster. I can... I can take it. I just want it in," they panted.

Sans gave them gentle kisses on their lips and face as he did just that, also murmuring encouraging words to distract them from the pain.

"almost... there we are." He said softly, finally settling all the way inside of them. "you alright, babydoll?" He asked , gently grabbing their face and looking into their eyes.

"Yeah. I'm okay." They say, also nodding slowly. He kissed them again, bringing his hands back down to their thighs to spread their legs a little better.

"alright.. i'm going to start thrusting, okay? let me know if it gets to be too much for you."

They nodded again, hugging their arms tighter around him as he slowly drew his hips back, then gently thrust them forward.

It hurt, but when he did it again, it hurt less. And less... and less, until it started to feel nice. He moved his hands up to their waist and squeezed. It made their heart flutter slightly, and they move their hands to his ribs once again.

Sans moaned when they ran their nails along his ribs gently. He moved one of his hands to tweak their nipple, and bit down on their neck.

They gasped and bit their lip at the pleasurable pain. God, how did being bitten feel so good?

Sans started to thrust a little faster, sucking on the patch of flesh he was biting and licked all over it. His hand on their waist went up to their wrists and grabbed them, pinning them over their head.

The overwhelming sensations from the bite and being fucked made them squirm.

But Sans was quick to quell their movement, both hands flying down to their waist again and gripped much tighter than before.

They whined as he sped up. It was getting intense, and they weren't expecting this.

Sans was still licking at the mark he created on their neck. "mine..." he growled out, biting them once again, this time on their shoulder. His?

They whimpered once again, finding pleasure in something that should be so painful. Sans let out a feral growl when they tried to move again. "mine," he rumbled again, nibbling and lick at the new bite mark. His thrusting sped up even more.

Loud wet slapping sounds and the slight creaking of the bed were the only sounds in the room, other than their gasping and whimpering and moaning.

They felt tears well in their eyes. Oh god, oh god. It was too much. It hurt but felt so good~

"mine," he snarled throatily, slamming in harder than before. They let out a cry, soon biting their bottom lip.

"S-Sans..." they mewled out softly. He simply growled and clutched their hips tighter. They whimpered and wrapped their legs around him.

He was clearly pleased that they did this, and he pulled them even closer. It almost felt like he was trying to combine the two of them. Suddenly, he sunk his teeth back into their neck.

They felt that familiar ache rising in their core, once again. "Aahhh...oh fuck... Sans.. Sans!" they gasped, crying and moaning as the feeling became much more intense. It was like a tight, painful yet pleasurable tingling.

They squeezed their eyes shut, letting the sensation wash over them as it grew with every thrust from their lover.

Suddenly, the feeling burst, and they cried out as the came. "Sans!" They moaned loudly, clinging to him as hard as they could. It was so intense.

But he kept going.

He kept pounding inside of them, not slowing down in the slightest. They whimpered and cried out "S-stop! It's too much! Too much!" But he didn't stop. He kept pounding them, relentlessly.

"Sans! SANS!" they shrieked. He didn't even react. They sobbed, grabbing even tighter as painful pleasure throbbed through them.

"Game over! Game over!! Sans!!" they cried. He still kept thrusting. " _PLEASE_!" they screamed, and then slapped the back of his skull.

This took him by surprise and he accidently tore their skin. They screamed softly and he quickly pulled away, finally stopping his thrusts.

"oh, fuck. oh, no, no, no! baby, i... i'm so sorry i didn't mean... i..." he starts to panic a little. "i'm so sorry! i'm sorry!" he whined, leaning over them and hugging them against him.

"i'm sorry! i don't know what was wrong with me!" he felt something wet against his cheek and pulled back, his eye sockets widening at the wound he had left.

"no.. no... i didn't mean to. fuck!" he whimpered.

They were crying as he held onto them, allowing him to hug them close now that he was out of his animalistic craze.

"shit..." he said softly, pulling back to look at the wound. He ran his finger over it softly and they whimpered. He quickly pulled away as if it had burned him.

"i'm so sorry..." he apologized once again.

They wiped their face gently and "What was that? W-why wouldn't you listen?"

"i don't know... fuck i'm so sorry," he whimpered. "l-let me... let me heal you, please?"

They gulped and hesitated before giving a low nod. "J-just be careful," they sniffled.

Sans nodded, still overcome with guilt and self hate as he presses his hands lightly against the bite.

They hissed a little, but soon relaxed into the touch as he ran waves of magic over the wound.

"What just happened?" They asked softly.

"i don't know. i am so sorry baby... that wasn't like me, not at all. it won't happen again, i swear." He said looking into their eyes.

"So... what happens now?" They asked him after a few minutes of healing had passed.

"i...how about you rest? i'll get us some food, ok?" he said, brushing a hand over their head.

They nodded. "Alright. Resting sounds pretty good right now."

Sans gave a small smile before leaving them to sleep. He quickly grabbed some clothes and tossed them on before exiting the hotel room.

Sans sighed, standing outside of the door. "what have i done?" He murmured to himself.

He covered his face and sighed, before heading to the elevator. They had a cafeteria here, somewhere.

He stepped inside and quickly dialed Papyrus number.

"BROTHER, HELLO! HOW WAS PAX TODAY?" his bro asked enthusiastically.

Sans felt himself smile a bit just from hearing his bro's voice.

"it went pretty well, actually. in fact, i uh..." He paused. He wanted to tell Papyrus about finding soulmate, but was at a loss for words.

He also paused because he realized he had left in the fucking middle of PAX. God, he was an idiot.

"there will probably be a video up by now of what happened, bro. it's best if you just watch it."

"DID SOMETHING BAD HAPPEN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Came Papyrus voice, filled with concern.

"nah... something pretty darn amazing happened. but i think i already messed it up."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU ARE ALRIGHT, CORRECT?" Papyrus inquired.

"yeah. yeah, i'm.. okay," he sighed, stepping out of the elevator as it stopped on the first floor.

"i gotta go now. i'm getting food." -he then quickly added- "but it was nice talking. i'll see you in a couple days."

"OKAY. BUT KEEP ME UPDATED BROTHER! I AM GOING TO WATCH THIS VIDEO WHEN WE GET OFF THE PHONE."

"alright pap, i will. bye." He hung up quickly, walking towards the sign that said CAFETERIA.

"what do they even like? do they have allergies?" He thought to himself.

"hhhnng great. i didn't even ask what they like. maybe i can get them a burger or something," he decided.

Sans chuckled to himself. "and try not to drown it in ketchup."

He walked up to the employees and ordered 2 burgers. They gave him a couple of weird looks and he sighed. Why did so many people hate monsters?

Oh god... what if his soulmate hated monsters?.. nah. They wouldn't have fucked him if that was the case.

They gave him the burgers and he muttered a quiet "thanks."

He walked over to the ketchup suspensor and added a tiny bit.

Satisfied with his work, Sans puts the burgers back into the bag and went back over to the elevator. He could teleport, but he didn't really feel like he had the energy after all... that.

It was a silent ride back to the 4th floor, unfortunately leaving the skeleton alone with is thoughts. What if they decided they didn't love him after what he did? They were soulmates, but that didn't necessarily keep them from leaving.

He didn't even know if they did love him. Fuck, he was already in love and he didn't even know their last name. What did they do to him?

He let out a shaky breath and forced himself to calm down. There was no reason to freak out. He shouldn't assume things. He stepped out of the elevator as it finally reached his floor and he walked to the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, that happened fast.


	3. bite marks and i love you's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne, chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sappy.

He walked in and saw them on his laptop, now fully clothed. "uh, hey, got us some burgers... watcha doing there?" he asked. They looked up and gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry I wasn't snooping or anything. I was just.. uh, sending an email to my friend group I won't be back to our hotel tonight."

Sans was a little surprised. "you mean, you aren't mad? you're not gonna leave me?" He asked quickly.

"Why would I leave?" They asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, you're my soulmate, aren't you?"

Sans smiled widely. "i just thought... after the... you know. you wouldn't _want_ to do this anymore."

They had a sympathetic look in their eyes as they shook their head.

"Of course I do. I'm sure it was just the heat of the moment of... being with your soulmate for the first time and all…" they reasoned.

He sighed in pure relief. _"fuck._.. i was so fucking scared you were gonna leave me... are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all good now. Just a little sore, but your magic fixed most of it." They said, a small smile on their face.

He smiled back and asked them "you hungry?"

"Dude fuck yeah. I'm starving," they said, reaching out for the burger as Sans handed it to them. The peeled the wrapping off, finding the patty and toppings only slightly drowned in ketchup. They looked up and Sans, cocking an eyebrow.

"I thought that ketchup thing was a joke. You actually do this all the time?" They asked with a huge smile.

"that's barely any ketchup, what are you talking about?" He asked, with a small chuckle. What has he done.

He watched them as they took a bite. ...and then they just started wolfing it down. Sans watched in amusement and awe, thinking only _he_ was a messy eater.

But they were letting all sorts of grease and ketchup spill over their hands and smudge on their cheeks as they took huge bites.

"easy there, sweetheart! remember to breathe!" he laughed before starting on his own burger. They blushed and slowed down a little.

He ate his with just as much enthusiasm. By the time they had both finished eating, they were covered in grease.

"we... should probably take a shower." He said, looking at them, amusement clear on his face.

"You mean, together?" They asked, their face flushed red.

He laughed. "why are you even embarrassed, we literally just had sex."

They gave a snort. "I guess that's true. You mind getting the water started?"

"sure, no problem, doll," he winked as he went into the bathroom.

Sans went into the bathroom and turned on the water. His thoughts started to race again.

What if they were just playing along and didn't really like him? What if they were using him because he was famous? What if they decided they didn't want him? What if-

His thought were cut off suddenly when they appeared in the bathroom. "Hey..." they said softly.

He shook his head quickly and said "hey. you ready, baby?"

They gave a small nod. "Yeah. But you should probably get undressed first," they suggested with a tone of humor.

Sans mentally slapped himself and gave a goofy grin. "oh right... probably should do that."

He hesitated for a second, before removing his clothes slowly. They blushed and started to remove theirs as well.

They stood their awkwardly, looking at each others bodies. Sans quickly snapped himself out of his daze and got into the shower, offering them help to get in as well.

They both stood in the shower, once again examining each others anatomies.

They shivered and their blush deepened as Sans ran his hands gently up their hip, their torso, to their chest, his movement so soft and smooth it was almost like it wasn't there.

They held in a gasp as he ran the thumbs over their nipples, moving them in small ticklish circles.

"this is stupid," he said softly, "we don't need to be embarrassed. you're beautiful, okay?"

They moaned softly and nodded. "I think I'm nervous. After what happened." They admitted, wrapping their hands around one of his ribs.

He shuddered and nodded. "i won't hurt you."

Sans planted a loving kiss on their forehead. "...not again..." he reassured in a murmur.

He gave a small grin as he pressed his thumbs down, pushing the nipples into the squishiness of the breasts, earning a sharp, gasping inhale from his soulmate.

"you're so... squishy. i love it." He said softly, pinching the sensitive flesh once again.

"Sans... I'm still... still _sans_ -ative!" They said with a genuine laugh, trying not to fall over.

Sans gave a snort of laughter. "oh geez, that's the _breast_ joke i've heard all day!" he laughed, leaning his forehead against their neck.

They laughed again and then winced slightly when his forehead rested against the barely-there wound.

He quickly pulled away muttering a quick "shit, s-sorry baby... i forgot."

They nodded and reached up to kiss him softly, showing him they were okay.

"It's alright. It only hurt a little," they reassured, giving him another kiss.

Sans sighed in content as he leaned into the kiss, parting his fangs to lick their lips.

They whimpered, their lips swollen from their earlier 'activities'. Sans chuckled at the sound, quickly pinning them against the shower wall.

They squeaked in surprise and he laughed, kissing their neck as gently as he could, his hands moving to grip their ass, making their legs wrap around his pelvis.

"Aahh, Sans…” they mewled, biting down onto his shoulder bone. Sans gave a groan.

"oh, doll," he huffed, lightly sucking and kissing their neck as he ground his pelvis against theirs.

"P-Please..." they whimpered softly.

"please what, babydoll?" He asked, teasingly. He knew what.

"..Please...fuck me..." they murmured, nuzzling his neck. "B-but... not too hard this time?"

Guilt prickled at Sans as he nodded. "of course, doll." He gently licked their healed bite, earning a shudder and a moan.

Their whole body shivered and they clung to him a little tighter.

"W-wait... this is incredibly dangerous." They giggled out.

Sans stared at them for a moment and then realized what they meant. Yeah, shower sex is highly unsafe.

He chuckled and said "okay, let me just clean you up."

They gave a small giggle again and nodded, allowing their legs to lower as Sans released his hands from cupping their ass.

They gave a small purring noise as he grabbed the provided body soap and began lathering it in them. Sans took his time rubbing it in them, enjoying their soft, plushy skin.

He chuckled at the noises they were making and kissed them gently on their cheek. "you're adorable." He says softly.

They blush and bite their lip, covering his mouth and saying "Shut up, you're cuter than I am!" He smiled behind their hand and licked it.

Instead of it being gross and wet, it just tingled. They laughed and pulled away, letting Sans now go down and clean between their legs.

"Ooh~" they moaned quietly as his hands ran over their inner thighs. He grinned as he worked them higher and massaged the soft against their skin.

Sans earned a muffled moaned as he went even higher and now kneaded against their pussy lips.

He smiled and stood back up, having them turn around so he could wash their back.

They made a humming noise as he washed them, letting him know it felt nice. He gently kissed the back of their neck and they whined "Stop teasing me!" As they turned around. He smiled again and started to wash their chest.

"sorry. i can't help it."

They gave a content, pleasured sigh as he kneaded their breasts, leaning their head against his shoulder.

"Oh I'm sure you can help it, you just don't want to," they snorted.

"hey, that... is actually very true." He said, ending it with a small chuckle.

He pulled away, satisfied with his cleaning. "...Can you take me to bed now?" They asked softly.

"are you tired? or do you want me to fuck you again? i'm down either way, baby." He said with a cocky grin on his face.

They blushed and turned away to think as they turned off the water. "Um.... I-I.. I'm pretty tired. But tomorrow we could... again.." they murmured.

Sans grinned at their adorable, sudden shyness. "tomorrow works for me, doll."

He stepped out and grabbed a fluffy towel, wrapping it around them before wrapping another one around himself. He picked them up and brought them out to the bedroom again.

"I... I actually have a question." They said as he set them back down on their feet.

"what's on your mind?" He asked, grabbing a new pair of shorts out of his bag.

 

"What do we do now? I mean, I live pretty far from here... and I don't know where you live."

Sans stopped for a minute, mentally face palming. Wow he was fucking stupid. Why didn't he think of that??

"well... you can always go home after PAX is done. and you can give me your address and i can take a short cut if you ever need me."

He handed them a pair of his shorts and t-shirt. Both were a bit big on them, he noticed in amusement.

"at least until you're ready to move out. i can always have you move in with me a my bro if you don't mind."

They thought for a second before saying "My family sucks. I wish I could go home with you." Their face kind of fell as they spoke.

"...why can't you?" He asked softly. He was so down for this. Was this actually happening? Good things didn't happen, something has to go wrong...

"All my stuffs back at my house. I can't just leave it." They said. He laughed. That was it?

They looked a little hurt by that and he quickly said "no, that... that's no big deal. we can get your stuff if you really wanna do this."

Their face lit up at once. "Yes! Yes I do!"

They reached up and wrapped their arms around his shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. Sans blushed a little and grinned, leaning into the kiss.

Suddenly, Sans phone started to ring. He groaned and then pulled away from them. He checked the caller ID, and it was Papyrus. Probably watched the video.

He gave them an apologetic look and answered it. They sighed softly and wrapped themselves in the blankets.

"hey, bro. what's up? this important?"

  
"YES IT IS VERY IMPORTANT, BROTHER!!" Papyrus exclaimed from the other end. Sans could hear the giddiness in his voice.

"I JUST WATCHED THE VIDEO!! AND SO DID UNDYNE AND ALPHYS WHO ARE OVER!! WE'RE ALL SO EXCITED FOR YOU!"

His soulmate flinched at the loud voice. Holy fuck. He smiled at them and then said "yeah, bro, that's great... but i think their gonna move in."

Suddenly he heard shuffling over the phone before Undynes voice shouted "Sans you sap! 'hey there, beautiful.' You lame ass!" More shuffling... "I-I thought it was sweet!" Alphys voice came through the phone

"THAT'S WONDERFUL NEWS BROTHER! I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED A SISTER!"

They both blushed and looked at each other.

"ahh... thanks, alph. and excuse me undyne, but you're quite the sap yourself when you're with alphys, soooo.... who's the pot calling the kettle black?" he snorted.

"FUCK YOU!" He heard Undyne scream. He chuckled and shook his head.

"BROTHER, WHEN DO YOU COME HOME?" Papyrus asked, sounding very excited.

"uh, wednesday. so, 2 days. you been doing okay?"

"OF COURSE I HAVE BROTHER!" Papyrus chirped happily.

"We should be asking if your _SOULMATE_ is ok!" Sans heard Undyne shout with a laugh. "After Alphys and I found out we were soulmates, we went at it for HOURS!!"

"UNDYNE!!!" came the shrill voice of Alphys and scolding tone of Papyrus.

Sans and his Soulmate blushed and made eye contact, before they quickly looked away. "undyne... i actually gotta talk to you about something when i get home. i have a question."

"Alright, what'd you do? _Bite them_?" Undyne asked teasingly.

Silence.

"....uhm..."

"oH MY ASGORE, YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU?!" she howled in laughter.

Sans could practically feeling the embarrassment coming from Alphys and Papyrus.

Sans soulmate started to giggle a little, and then hid their face in the blankets.

"shut up! did that happen to you?" He asked, trying not to laugh himself.

"Well.. MAYBE WHY IS IT ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS??" Undyne yelled.

Sans gave a snort of laughter. "i dunno, you tell me. you're the one asking me about it."

"Well, that's that's because I didn't think you actually _did!_ " She yelled, again.

"well, don't make assumptions." Sans said, cockiness in his voice.

Sans soulmate laughed again.

"IS THAT THEM, BROTHER? YOUR SOULMATE?" Papyrus yelled into the phone.

Both froze and he glanced over at them. They gave a small nod.

"yeah it's them. say hi, y/n."

The soulmate giggled and leaned closer to the phone.

"Hi~!"

"HE FUCKING BIT YOU?" Undyne screamed through the phone.

They started to laugh. They had a really fucking cute laugh in Sans opinion.

"undyne, shut the fuck up!" Sans yelled.

"LANGUAGE BROTHER!" Papyrus screamed into the phone.

"me, language? but undyne's trying to pry into my sex life!" he laughed.

He could tell Papyrus was holding in a "NYEH!" of frustration. It was probably for the sake of his soulmate to not go deaf.

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE BROTHER!"

  
"FUCK YOUR SEX LIFE! YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T EVEN ASK HER IF SHE WAS OKAY WITH CLAIM MARKS!" Undyne screamed back.

"see, undyne just swore! why aren't you scolding her?!" Sans asked in a fake betrayed tone.

"BECAUSE IT'S NO USE TELLING UNDYNE WHAT TO DO," Papyrus sighed in exasperation.

"Claim marks?" Sans Soulmate asked.

He froze. Fuck.

"nothing baby. it's not important."

"Oh. Oh ho HO _**HOOOOO**_!!!"

Sans could practically see the smug look on Undyne's face.

"THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THOSE ARE DO THEY?! HOOOO SHIT SANS!!!" she laughed hysterically.

"What is it? Is it bad?" They asked, sounding anxious. He sighed and ran his hand over the bite to show them what it is.

"this thing. it's nothing bad." He reasoned.

  
"IT MEANS YOU'RE BONDED! _FOREVER_!" Undyne called through the phone, laughing her ass off.

Sans eye lights went out and he quickly ended the call.

They stared at his eye sockets, a little spooked since they had never seen them do that. Not even in his videos!

"Uh.... Sans, your eyes...? They're gone?"

They returned quickly and he said "sorry."

Awkward silence...

"So... what does that mean? Bonded?" They asked softly. They were nervous about the answer.

Sans rubbed the back of his neck, gazing down at the other small bites along their neck and shoulders.

"well it... it means that we're bonded for life now. kinda like how humans and some monsters will get married, although it's not necessarily that complicated or deep. but i guess it's more of a thing for monsters than it is humans."

"So... we're monster married?" They asked, a smile forming on their face.

His face visibly softened and he nodded. He grabbed their hand and said "you should get some sleep, baby."

They nodded and lied down, patting the spot next to them. He raised a brow bone.

"Cuddle?" They asked softly, their voice high.

Sans smiled and nodded. "of course, baby," he purred. He laid himself next to them and slid an arm under them and pulled them close.

They gave a small grin and snuggled close, surprised to feel his chest vibrating in a low, cat-like purr.

"What's that?" They asked, their voice sleepy.

"what's what?" He asked, not as tired, but still groggy.

"That beat...?"

"oh... yeah. that's my soul. it's strong right now, because i'm happy. i'm _really_ happy, baby.

They smiled and giggled. "Good. I'm glad you're happy... happy with me..." their words slurred as they grew more tired, their eyes closing.

Sans smiled softly and kissed the top of their head. "goodnight, sweetheart."

He paused for a few moments, his eyes closing as well. "i love you."

Their eyes immediately snapped open. _What_?

But Sans had already fallen asleep. They stared at his sleeping face in shock. He loved them? They were trash. Why the hell did he love them?

They smiled a little, and then closed their eyes. Damn.

"I love you too." They whispered back, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same


	4. mine and yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi

Sans awoke slowly, like he always did. He was slow to take in his surroundings, wondering why he was feeling so happy. And what was the warm thing against him?

The memories from yesterday suddenly came back to him as he gazed at the human curled up against him. His human. His soul started pounding in delight.

He usually woke up in a cold sweat but this? He would take this over that _any day._ He let a smile spread across his face and he kissed the top of their head, then all over their face.

They whined and turned away. "no, no baby, don't be like that." He whined back at them. They opened their eyes and looked a little surprised. They didn't expect him to be there. They thought it was all just a good ass dream.

"...Mine?" They asked softly, grabbing his face, gently.

His eyes softened and he gave them a gentle smile. "....mine," he murmured lovingly, giving them a soft kiss. "how about we get some breakfast, huh? maybe i can get some of my fellow youtubers to join us?" he grinned.

"... Isn't that kind of a YouTubers only thing? Can I even go to that?" They asked shyly.

He chuckled and said "of course. i'm yours."

They giggled, kissing him greedily. "Yes... you ARE mine," they smirked.

This got a blush and chuckle out of Sans. "and you're mine," he rumbled, running a hand over the claim bites on their neck and shoulder.

They smiled, a pleasant tingling running through them at the touch. He kissed their neck and stood up slowly, stretching out his spine. They rolled back over lazily, and he rolled his eyes with his smile still present. He grabbed his phone and dialed Arin.

After the 3rd ring, he picked up.

"Yo, Sans! What's up?" Arin asked. Sans could detect a bit of a tone that suggested he was keeping from saying something.

"i'm good. great, actually. i--"

"Dude what was with the thing that happened yesterday?!" came Dan's voice.

Sans chuckled. "that was, uh... me meeting my soulmate. literally."

"Soulmate?" Arin asked.

"yeah, i'll explain more in person. i actually wanted to know if you guys all wanted to get together for breakfast. mark and jack, too and whoever else." Sans replied, sitting on the bed and rubbing his soulmates back soothingly.

They smiled and cuddled into his hip. Sans smiled back.

"Yeah, sure, want us to text them?"

"yeah, that'd be great," he said, smiling. "i have to get ready. and make y/n get up."

He gave a snort and used an arm to block a pillow they tried to whack him with.

"I'm guessing y/n is your soulmate?" Arin asked teasingly.

Sans blushed a bit and said "yeah, sorry, heh. i'll text you when we're ready." He hung up and walked over to his suitcase.

He heard his soulmate give a half hearted yawn and heard them shift around in bed. They were either now watching him or just getting more comfortable... or both.

And it was both. Only their eyes and above shown from above the covers, which were slightly crinkled and the shape of sideways crescent moons as they smirked, watching closely as Sans began undressing himself.

He smirked and pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his rib cage. They blushed and bit their lip. He chuckled, putting a new shirt on before removing his shorts.

They let out a little whistle and he laughed, putting on a new pair.

He walked over to them and pulled the blanket off.

"NOOOOO!" They cried.

Sans laughed and gave them a kiss on the cheek as he scooped them into his arms.

"settle down, baby. i'll reunite you two tonight. deal?" he chuckled.

"No! It's cold, and if I'm not... not in bed then I'm cold." They muttered sleepily. He chuckled and kissed the top of their head.

"i could warm you up..." he whispered seductively.

They snorted and shoved his face away playfully.

"Nnnoooo," they whined with a giggle. "I want to be reunited with Bed-sama~!" they fake cried, reaching toward the bed dramatically.

Sans laughed and let out a snort. "oh my stars, don't tell me you're an otaku like alphys." Not that he would mind. In fact, the two would probably get along very well.

"So what if I am?" They asked crossing their arms.

"i'd buy you anime merch." He replied, kissing their neck softly.

"No... I don't want you to spend money on me." They said, repressing a moan.

"well whether you like it or not, i am."

Sans looked over at the nightstand clock.

"speaking of which, the second thing i'm buying you is today's breakfast."

They grinned. "What was the first?"

"burgers yesterday."

"...Oh yeah."

Sans smirked and stood them up on their feet before handing them their clothes from yesterday.

"and apparently some new clothes." He said teasingly.

"I'm gonna pay you back, for everything." They said, stubbornly.

He chuckled. "you can try."

They gave a small glare before going over to the bathroom. "By the way, thanks for the show earlier~ But I think I'll change in privacy," they snickered teasingly just before closing the door.

He gave a fake whine, and pulled out his phone. He texted Papyrus a quick 'good morning', and then grabbed his camera. He should probably vlog.

Sans put on a lazy grin before pressing the record button.

"heya, guys. uh, sorry if i disappointed any of you at pax yesterday for not staying the whole time and if you weren't able to ask me questions and weren't able to meet me."

He gave a short glance at the bathroom door before continuing.

"buuut, cut me some slack here... 'cause you want to know what happened?"

He gave a wide grin that showed off his usuallly hidden fangs.

"i met my soulmate. for real. not the mushy stuff you see on tv, but the literal, real deal."

Sans put on a lazy grin before pressing the record button.

"heya, guys. uh, sorry if i disappointed any of you at pax yesterday for not staying the whole time and if you weren't able to ask me questions and weren't able to meet me."

He gave a short glance at the bathroom door before continuing.

"buuut, cut me some slack here... 'cause you want to know what happened?"

He gave a wide grin that showed off his usuallly hidden fangs.

"i met my soulmate. for real. not the mushy stuff you see on tv, but the literal, real deal."

He sat on the bed letting out a little sigh.

"if you don't know what that is, you can look up monster soulmates. it's rare for a human and a monster to be soulmates, but that's my luck."

He glanced at the bathroom door again, wondering if they would ever even wanna be in his videos.

"i'll see how they feel about being on camera, but for now that's it. bye guys!"

With that, he pressed the stop button and flipped the small side screen closed. He gave a content sigh, leaning back against the headboard of the bed.

How could he be this lucky? To find someone so perfect and who didn't find him an absolute disgrace for being a monster?

the world must just be making up for all the shit it's put me through he thought with a smirk.

Suddenly they came out of the bathroom, a look of panic on their face.

Sans immidietly got up and walked over to them "w-what baby? what's wrong?!"

They grabbed his hands and looked him in the eye "I made you fucking leave PAX!" they exclaimed, guilt appearing on their face.

He froze. Are you fucking kidding me?

He gave a hearty laugh and hugged them close. "oh my stars, baby, i thought something was wrong. who cares if i left pax? i'm sure the fans will understand. besides..."

He pulled back a little and cupped their chin, tilting their head upward to face him.

"...i got to spend time with you."

Their eyes widened and then their face flushed pure red. "I... I-" they stuttered, and Sans cut them off with a kiss. They were so irresistible.

They pressed deeper into the kiss and he let's his hands slide down to their hips, giving them a little squeeze.

He pulled away and said "i forgot, i wanted to ask you something."

They gazed at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"would you... um, do you mind being on camera? i mean... seeing as were together, i was thinking you could be in my videos."

They flushed red again before saying "Well... uh... I mean, I don't... I don't think your fans would like me very much to be honest, so I don't really know if that's a good-" they started to ramble, so Sans kissed them.

"easy... breathe... i know they would love you, baby." He reassured them quickly.

They nodded and gulped, pressing against him. "O-okay... I think I'm good now," they sighed, giving a small hum as Sans planted a kiss on their head.

"there we go... ready to go get some food now? i'll let you think over my camera offer."

"Y-yeah... I'm okay." They said, letting out a deep breath.

"you sure? we could always stay here?" He asked. He wanted them to be as comfortable as possible.

"No, no. It's okay. I'm okay. We're okay. It's gonna be fun."

He nodded and grabbed their hand, walking out of the Hotel room.

Sans quickly took his phone out of his pocket when he felt it buzz.

"oh hey. arin and the others are down in the lobby waiting," he said. His soulmate nodded.

"How many others, exactly?"

Sans put his phone away after sending an "okay", now using that hand to pet their head.

"not too many. but if you get stressed, let me know, okay?"

They nodded slowly. Sans was pretty sure they had Anxiety too, at this point. He would ask them about it later, though.

He lead them to the elevator and entered it, being the only people inside, he kissed them to calm their nerves.

"sshhh, shhh, it's okay, baby," he purred, rubbing his hands soothingly along their form. "shhh i'm here, i love you, it's okay."

"You do?" They asked him softly, looking up into his eye sockets.

He paused his actions and looked into their eyes. He shuddered a little and kissed them again. Fuck, he really did love them.

They whimpered and kissed back. When they pulled away they said "I love you too. A lot."

Sans smiled sweetly, feeling his soul overflowing with love. This was all so perfect.

He opened his mouth to reply when the elevator dinged, signalling it had reached the first floor.

The two recomposed themselves and held hands as they walked out of it and headed to the lobby.

They walked into the lobby and there stood Mark, Amy, Jack, Singe, Arin and Dan. Sans smiled and brought his soulmate over to the gang.

"hey guys." He said upon arrival.

"Hey! And you must be y/n!" Arin said, standing up from the recliner in the waiting area.

They gave a shy grin and small wave.

"Yeah, that's me," they greeted, Sans letting go of their hand and now draping his arm over their shoulders.

"Ssooo~ Did you guys do anything... 'fun' last night?" Dan asked cheekily.

Both of them blushed lightly, before looking at each other. Dan started howling with laughter and Sans rolled his eyes.

"can we just go get food, please?" He asked, not wanting to make his soulmate uncomfortable.

"Yeah, lets go! I'm starving!" Jack exclaimed, holding Singes hand.

"Same." Mark said, standing up from the couch. "Oh, also Felix and Marzia are meeting us there."

"sweet," Sans grinned. "so are walking or are we taking Ubers?" he asked.

While doing the asking, his soulmate was gazing around the lobby. It was a lot fancier than the one they had booked a room in with their friends.

They suddenly felt like someone was staring at them and casually looked over the group before them. Mark quick looked away. It seemed like he had been looking at their neck...

...oh.

Their face flushed, once again and they looked down at their feet in embarrassment. Sans noticed and pulled them a little closer, figuring it was nerves.

"Uber. Already ordered it." Mark replied, sneaking another look at their neck.

Sans noticed this time and blushed lightly. He quickly took off his hoodie and gave it to them. They quickly put it on and leaned back against him.

Mark raised an eyebrow and smirked, but didn't push the subject.

"And by the looks of my notifications, it says there here," Mark said as he looked at his phone.

"So... are we all just piling into a big van or what?" the soulmate snickered humorously.

"Pretty much." Jack replied.

They all walked outside and entered the Uber. Sans soulmate ended up half on his lap because it was so cramped.

Other than that, the ride went smoothly and they arrived at IHOP rather quickly.

Sans had hidden his blush of their ass rubbing against his pubic bone unintentionally by pressing his forehead against their not-too-badly-bitten shoulder.

Soon they all piled out of the vehicle and into the restaurant, where Jack had thankfully put a reservation for them all and they were seated immediately.

They sat down and Sans soulmate removed the jacket, where Jack said "Woah! Holy shit, what happened to your neck?" Which caused everyone to look at their fucking neck.

Sans let his face fall down against the table. Shit.

His head made a loud thud.

They felt their face heating up and quickly grabbed Sans's jacket and put it back on despite the moderate heat of the restaurant.

"I-it was um.... nothing..?" they gulped, avoiding eye contact by looking down at Sans.

Sans lifted his head and said "so where are felix and marzia, huh?" A little too loudly.

Luckily, just then, they entered the restaurant.

"Hey guys! What'd I miss?" Felix asked, holding Marzias hand as they sat down.

"absolutely nothing." Sans replied, a little to eagerly.

"Okay then... oh! You must be y/n!" Marzia said, looking at them.

Sans's soulmate nodded as the two took a seat. "Yeah. It's nice to meet you both," they said sweetly.

Sans felt like his soul was about to burst. Why and how were they so precious?!

He also had the sudden urge to fuck them. Huh.

"So, Sans, where did you guys go all of a sudden?" Felix asked, teasingly.

He snorted and sarcastically said "paris."

The waiter came over and took everyone's orders, which was all pancakes except Marzia who got toast.

Sans was now feeling a little better, hoping the topic would stay off of their claim mark. Maybe he would explain to everyone at some point, but... right now he wasn't sure.

"Hey, Sans, are they gonna join you at PAX again tomorrow?" Arin asked him after they had gotten their food.

"uh..." he said awkwardly, glancing at them.

"...Maybe," they said, shrugging as they cut into their pancakes. "I... still have to get comfortable being on camera and all those people, I guess."

"you don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with, baby." He said, rubbing their leg soothingly, causing them to smile.

"BaBy~ oH!" Mark teased, swinging Amy's hand up and down, causing her to laugh.

Y/n blushed, and Sans said "fuck off."

The people at the table laughed, silence ensuing as they ate up their breakfasts.

"Hey Sans," said Arin, getting the skeleton's attention. "You said earlier on the phone you'd explain soulmates to us more?"

"yeah, I was thinking maybe I should I explain it in the q&a? you know, for everyone who's curious." He replied.

"Seems fair." Arin said.

They all piled back into another Uber and went back to the hotel. The plan was to meet up at 3 and it was currently 11 AM.

"see ya guys at three," Sans waved. "Don't forget it's in my hotel room," Jack added as Sans and his soulmate stepped out of the elevator.

"will do," Sans winked, now turning and guiding them back to their room.

Their room.

He liked the sound of that.

He couldn't wait to get back home and make his actual room officially their room as well. It was then he realized something.

"hey, baby?" He asked as he unlocked the door.

"Hmm?" They replied looking up at him.

"do you need to go get things from where ever you were staying?" He asked, opening the door finally and walking inside, closing it after them.

"I can just have my friend drop my stuff off."

"yeah, well... i always know a short cut," he grinned. They raised their eyebrow.

"Uh huuuh... And what sort of short cut exactly?" they snickered.

"hard to explain... so, what do you wanna do? we have like, 4 hours to kill." He asked, setting the key card down on the table and sitting on the bed.

They smiled softly and straddled his lap. "I think you know."

Sans felt a small blush form on his cheek bones and he gave a grin. "yeah, guess i do," he purred. He placed his hands on their hips and started softly grinding against them, kissing them lovingly.

He quickly grabbed under their thighs and flipped them so they were laying on the bed. They squeaked at the sudden motion, now their turn to blush.

Sans leaned back down to give them another kiss, this time using his tongue to part their lips so he could explore.

They opened their mouth slightly, feeling it pry open wider as his tongue slid in, nearly filing their entire mouth.

They moaned around the tongue as it explored their maw, also lovingly pressing and twirling around their own tongue.

He let his hand trail up their shirt, stopping right below their breasts. They wrapped their arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Their tongue was tingling and they craved more.

Sans growled slightly into the kiss and they whimpered, remembering last time when he bit them.

Sans heard the whimper and suddenly pulled back, leaving the desire for more tingling in his soulmate's mouth. "i-i'm sorry. i didn't bite you or anything, did i?"

Stars, he was such an idiot! Of course they'd be scared after last time. He was a fucking screw up...

"I... I'm okay, just trying to get used to everything I guess." They muttered, wrapping their arms back around his neck and kissing him again.

He shuddered into the kiss and pulled away for a moment to remove their shirt.

They felt their blush deepen a little, watching him closely as he gazed down at their body. They inhaled sharply from the tickling sensation as he place a hand on their stomach and trailed it down toward the hem of their pants, then back up, stopping just below the breasts.

"do you mind if i..uh..take your bra off?" he asked, for some reason feeling sheepish about it.

They shook their head slowly and he reached underneath them to unclasp their bra.

He removed it and looked at their chest lovingly. They blushed and covered themselves, suddenly feeling very insecure.

"no, none of that," Sans chuckled, reaching down and grabbing their hands, one in each of his, and pulled them to the side.

He leaned down and kissed the soft flesh, feeling them shudder beneath him. "why would you want to hide these?" He kissed and licked the tops of both breasts. "they're beautiful."

He leaned his face down and nuzzled their breasts, lovingly. They giggled and pushed him away so they could take his shirt off.

He smiled and let them do it, sitting there like a rock. He didn't even move his arms. They whined when he wouldn't help, and he laughed.

"Saaaaans!" they whined, having gotten the shirt over his head but now both sleeves were stuck at his hands that rested on the bed. "Let me take it off, you took of mine!"

"make me." He said, still refusing to move. They groaned and grabbed their own breasts. He stared for a couple seconds and took off the shirt, replacing their hands with his.

"That's what I thought." They said, a cocky smile on their face.

Sans gave a snort. "you know me so well," he grinned. Slowly he squeezed his hands around their breasts, making them squirm and give a small moan.

"feel good, babydoll?" he purred, leaning in as he pinched the nipples, teasingly licking the nubs as he rolled them between his fingers.

"Y-yeah... take off your pants." They said, with a small giggle.

"well, shit." Sans said, starting to laugh. "that didn't take much."

He removed his shorts and threw them somewhere in the room.

They gazed at Sans, trailing their eyes down to his pelvis. Holy shit... his dick was bigger than they remembered.

Gulping, they gave a small smile and sat up, leaving Sans looking a little confused. They kneeled on the floor in front of where he was sitting.

"is something wrong?-- ah!" he gasped as they wrapped a hand around the shaft.

"You know... you got to taste me, but I never got the chance to taste you." They said, their face turning deep red.

"that... th-that's not necessary, baby- ahhhhh..." he was cut off when they ran their tongue over the tip.

"I think it is. It's only fair, right?" they grinned, swirling their tongue around the tip.

"i-i... haah~" words failed him as he was overcome by unfamiliar pleasure.

Sure, he'd been in a few relationships before. But he'd never actually been a receiver of oral, just a giver!

He lightly grabbed the back of their hair as a handle, but didn't move their head at all, letting them set their own pace.

Fuck, this felt amazing, definitely better than what he expected. They took the head into their mouth and sucked lightly, causing Sans to let out a shuddery moan.

They had a smug, satisfied gleam in their eye as they gradually took more of it into their mouth, giving a hard, satisfying suck each time.

Sans shuddered and moaned and had one of his hands dig into the bed sheets to keep from accidently gripping their hair too tight.

Suddenly, they took the whole thing in their mouth all at once and he moaned loudly. "fuck, babydoll! you're... ah. just.... hngh"

They giggled a little, causing their mouth to vibrate and he whimpered, covering his face with the hand he used to grip the sheets.

They giggled again, making him moan more and arch his back. They began to bob their head over the dick, swirling their tongue around as they did so.

Sans gasped and moaned into his hand, his face growing bright blue. He clawed at his face at the building up pleasure and gave a shuddering, gasping moan as they quickened their pace.

He was close, already. This was insane. They kept bobbing their head, tasting him. He tasted sort of like a push up pop, or a jolly rancher. It was sweet, and they wouldn't mind doing this all the time.

He shuddered once more before warning them "baby, you..ah, you might wanna move back, doll, i... i'm gonna!.."

Their eyes went wide as he came inside their mouth, barely getting any time to try and pull back. Oh shit it was a lot! They choked a little as it struck the back of their throat filled up their mouth.

They looked up at him, their eyes hazy and accusing. He chuckled and kissed the top of their head. "hey, I warned you."

They didn't really mind. It tasted like candy. It was just a lot.

They rolled their eyes and pulled away as they swallowed as much as they could. Sans smiled sweetly and cupped their chin as they did so.

They were surprised when he leaned in and kissed them. They still had his cum in their mouth why was he--?!

But Sans didn't mind. He just really, really wanted to show his affection and gratitude to them as he made them part their lips.

He snuck his tongue in and tasted himself. Hmm. Kind of tart. He ran his tongue all around their mouth, picking them up and placing them back down on the bed.

He removed their pants and kissed their belly softly.

"mmm... i can't wait to taste you again," he purred. They blushed and turned their face away. Stars he wanted to fuck them. But first, he needed to return the favor.

He trailed his kisses on their belly down to their pelvis, then down to their pussy lips...

"W-wait!" they gasped. Sans stopped at once and looked up at them.

"what's wrong?" He asked softly. Were they still scared of him?

"Can... can we just skip it? I want you. Please?" They looked anxious. Something was clearly wrong.

"why? what's going on, baby." He asked, concern clear in his tone.

"I...nothing. I just... want you," they stammered, still avoiding his gaze. Sans furrowed his bone brows and moved himself so he was now face to face with them.

He gently cupped their chin and made them look at him. "please tell me. did i... do something wrong?"

"No! No, no, no it's not... its not you." They said, holding his hands on their cheeks.

"then what is it? how do I fix this?"

"You... you can't. It's me." They look away, embarrassment clear on their face.

Sans stared at them with disbelief, which he noticed was making them even more uncomfortable, but he wouldn't back down.

"what about you? you're wonderful, baby. what would ever be wrong with you?" he murmured, planting a kiss on their forehead.

"I... I'm weird. I don't know. I don't like myself." They admitted softly.

"i don't like myself either, sweetheart. but i love you. isn't that enough?" He asked softly.

They gave a small smile before shaking their head. "It's more... I don't like my... down there," they sighed, closing their eyes.

They felt so fucking stupid. They should have just let him do his thing already and have dealt with it internally.

"...what about it don't you like?" He asked softly. It wasn't ridicules. It was a real insecurity and he wanted them comfortable with them self.

"I... everything." They still wouldn't look at him.

"okay... give me some specifics baby."

"Hnnngg.." they groaned, letting out a sigh through their nose. "I don't... I don't know. I just don't like how it looks or smells and I'm pretty sure it doesn't even taste all that great. I mean... compared to you, anyway.."

He smiled gently. "well, i personally think you taste amazing. and it's beautiful, and what smell? it smells like you. wanna know a secret?"

They nodded and finally looked at him.

"i have those same exact insecurities about myself." He admitted, smile still present.

They looked at him with an incredulous gaze. "But... you're amazing! You taste good. Like really good," they blurted, feeling angry at him. Why couldn't he like himself?!

...After a few moments they realized the hypocrisy in that last thought.

"Oh..." they said softly, grabbing his hand. They felt stupid.

"see? everybody has insecurities, you just gotta find someone who loves them. and i do."

They sighed and said "Okay."

"okay?"

"Yeah."

"am i okay to continue?" he asked. They nodded. "Yeah, yeah... I won't stop you this time."

Sans gave them a lovingly smile and a small kiss. "alright. just let me know if it gets to be too much."

He went down and looked up at them once more. They nodded so he gently licked from their slick up to their clit. They moaned softly and closed their eyes, enjoying the sensation.

He continued that motion 3 more times before just focusing on the clit, running little circles around it. He used one of his fingers to gently probe at their entrance, causing them to shudder.

He put the finger inside and gently curled it, hitting their g-spot. They whined and grinded down on his tongue.

"Ahhh Sans," they moaned, bucking their hips as he hit the spot again. "Oh god... more, please."

Sans grinned, not expecting them to unwind so easily. So he pressed his tongue harder against the clit and made the circles as quick and small as possible.

He continued to curl his finger, lewd wet noises now making themselves heard. "Ahh- I... I'm close, I'm close!" They whined, before grinding down again.

"cum for me, baby... cum for me my sweet baby.." he moaned against them.

"Mmmm~ Ah, _Sans_!" they gasped and moaned, squirming their hips as they came.

Sans removed his finger and licked it clean before lapping up their come, panting and purring as he did so. "mmm~ so good."

He ran his tongue over their clit once again and then jerked away. "Stop! Sensitive..." they muttered, covering their face with the blanket.

He chuckled. "still wanna fuck, or are you tired?" he asked softly.

"Mmmm.. tired," they panted, chest rising and falling beautifully. Sans's gaze fixated on it as he nodded. "alright. maybe later, yeah? wanna take a quick nap then?"

They nodded and reached for him, which he gladly obliged too. He snuggled them close and drifted off to sleep.


	5. gotdamn it felix!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix, you ass. Let's see how many times he fucks up in this story.

Sans snored lightly as he cuddled closer to his soulmate, murmuring in his sleep. They nuzzled against him in their sleep and sighed.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door.

Sans jolted awake, nearly knocking his soulmate out of the bed. "shit, sorry," he hissed to them, since they were now awake.

He groaned when he saw the time. 3:17. They were late. He wrapped a blanket around himself and answered the door.

Felix and Marzia were there. They stared at him for a second and then Felix said "Okay, I'm just gonna ask. How the _hell_ do you fuck!?"

Sans's skull flushed and he shot a short glare at Felix. "uh...none of your business?? anyway just... you wanna go tell jack we'll be there soon?"

Felix gave a snicker and shook his head. "Nope! Gotta stay here until you're both ready. Don't want you to get _distracted_."

Sans gave him a look and then shut the door. He heard Marzia from the other side " _You can't just ask that!!"_ and he snickered.

"Well, that was awkward." His soulmate said, sitting up and rubbing their eyes. It was adorable.

He walked over and kissed them softly. "I DON'T HEAR YOU GETTING READY!" Felix called from the other side of the door.

"for fuck's sake--- felix go away!" he shouted, leaving his soulmate to be a giggling mess. What had they gotten themselves into?

"Not until you're dressed!" came a reply.

They heard Marzia laughing as well and smiled. They always liked Marzia. Sans sighed and kissed their forehead before walking over to his clothes and picking them up.

"I never knew PewDiePie was such a cockblock." They whispered.

 _"I HEARD THAT Y/N!"_ Felix called from outside of the room.

Sans then picked up their clothes and handed them to them. "here ya are sweetheart. go ahead and get ready in the bathroom."

They nodded, taking the clothes. They giggled as they heard a " _Oooohhh_ ~ Sweetheart!" from Felix outside the room.

"do you have anything better to do!?" Sans yelled at him before putting his clothes back on.

"No. Not really." Felix admitted and Marzia laughed again.

"clearly.." Sans muttered to himself.

"I heard that too!!" Felix laughed. "oh my god go awayyyy," Sans groaned, though he was smiling.

"i swear we'll be there soon but y/n is getting ready right now and will take a bit."

"Fine! But if you guys aren't there by 3:30 we're coming back!" Marzia said for Felix, who echoed with a "Yeah!"

"whatever!" He called back. He listened to them leave and waited for his soulmate to come out. When they did he kissed them softly.

"so, how you feeling about the camera situation?"

"I'm not sure.. I'm sure I can deal with it but if it gets to be too much I'll tell you," they said. Sans nodded and kissed them again. "i love you so much. you're so brave."

They let out a little whine and hid their face in his chest murmuring something.

"what was that baby?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I love you too." They said looking up at him.

Sans smiled and his eyelights turned into hearts. Oh stars, he loved them so much.

They stared at his eyelights, amazed and in love when they were hearts, considering this was only their second time seeing them do that!

"...think we have time?" He asked softly.

They grinned and nodded. He laughed.

He pinned them back down onto the bed, causing them to squeal. They started to laugh and he made their clothes fucking disappear. They looked up at him in awe.

"How did you? _Ahh~_ " they moaned, cutting off their sentence, as Sans pressed his dick against their pussy lips. He grabbed ahold of his shaft and rubbed it along the lips before using his free hand to part them.

They moaned as he traced a circle around their entrance with the tip of his cock. It made their whole body tingle.

"Stoppppp!" They whined. They didn't like being teased. He chuckled and gently started to move in. They whimpered, clinging to him tightly.

"Felix is gonna kill us.." they moaned out.

Sans chuckled. "so? he'll have to get through me first," he grinned.

It took a minute or two, but Sans was able to work himself into them. Slowly he began thrusting.

They moaned softly, pulling his face down to kiss him. He smiled against their lips and kissed them back, eagerly.

 

He was thrusting pretty roughly, almost there... when suddenly...

 

" _SANS! Y/N HURRY UP!!_ " came Felix's voice. Sans rolled his eyes, only to be filled with a feeling of dread when he heard the door unlock.

**WHAT THE FUCK?!--**

"I got the front desk to give me a key card!--" Felix paused and stared.

 

 

 

**...**

 

 

 

"Oh, so that's how it works..."

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Sans Soulmate screamed, throwing a pillow at him.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Felix screamed, slamming the door, "We're all waiting back at Jacks room, hurry the hell up!"

Sans growled after Felix and turned his attention back to his soulmate. He snarled lowly and nuzzled his face into their shoulder as he continued his thrusting, panting and growling.

They moaned softly, but soon it became too much. They whimpered and came around his cock, and he kept going.

They were scared it was going to be a repeat of what happened the first time, and their heart started to pound.

"S-Sans I.... _ahhh_ ~" they moaned as tears started well in their eyes.

"shh, shhhh, b-baby _please_... give… give me a sec," he growled, panting louder as he parted his fangs, licking their largest claim mark.

They whined and clung to him tighter. He bit down and they let out a choked sob. He started to go harder, and they had tears streaming down their face now. It was too much!

"Sans, _please_!" They cried out.

He let go of the bite and licked it gently, before resting his forehead against theirs.

"easy baby... almost... _almost_ there..." he growled.

They whimpered and gasped, nodding weakly. "P-please. _Please_..." they moaned painfully.

Sans's eyelights were hazed with pleasure and guilt as he gritted his teeth. He held in a moan as he finally came.

They whimpered at the feeling. They felt so full and tingly. He looked at them, the guilt still present. They kissed him softly, letting him know they were okay.

He gently pulled out and kissed their forehead, before their clothes appeared back on their bodies.

Suddenly there was a look of panic on their face. "Wait, can I get pregnant!?"

A sudden, similar look of panic crossed Sans's before he shook his head. "no, no. not like this, anyway. i can explain it to you more later, okay? right now we should get to jack's room."

They nodded slowly and then stood up. Their neck was throbbing, but they didn't want to complain. He lead them out the door and held their hand. They walked over to the elevator and stepped inside, pressing the button for the 6th floor.

"...i'm sorry." Sans spoke up after a couple seconds of silence.

"It's okay." They responded immediately.

"no, it's not!" They jumped and looked up at Sans, who's eyelights were still clouded with guilt. They looked closer and almost gasped.

Was he...crying?

They quickly wrapped their arms around his neck and pulled him down for a hug.

"Baby... it really is okay. I'm okay. I could've used the safe word, but I didn't. I'm good."

He hugged them back and pulled them closer. He wiped his tears on their shoulder.

"h-heh, thanks, sweetheart," he murmured. "heh... i'm... pretty pathetic for crying, aren't i? i'm just _so_ scared of screwing this up," he added softly after elevator dinged and the doors opened.

" _Awww_ ~ are you guys having a sweet moment?" Felix teased. Of course he had been waiting for them outside the elevator.

Shit.

"fuck you, this is your fault." Sans said, releasing them.

"What's my fault?" Felix asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...never mind." Sans said softly, "not important."

Felix gave a suspicious glare but let it go... for now. "Come on then, we need to get started."

Sans and his soulmate nodded. He gave a soft smile as they held his hand. When Felix's back was turned, they lifted it up to their face and kissed it. Sans blushed.

They got to the room and everyone stared at them. His soulmate blushed and felt anxieties rising.

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" Arin screamed, suddenly. They flinched but then laughed.

"Wow... family?" They asked softly.

They all grinned and nodded. "Of course!"

Sans grinned and noticed his soulmate was beaming too. They were so cute.

The two took a seat on the bed behind Jack and Singe and Mark and Amy. The others sat on various chairs that were pushed over next to the bed.

They all grinned and nodded. "Of course!"

Sans grinned and noticed his soulmate was beaming too. They were so cute.

The two took a seat on the bed behind Jack and Singe and Mark and Amy. The others sat on various chairs that were pushed over next to the bed.

"Okay, here we go! TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES, MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE, AND I'M HERE TODAY WITH... literally everyone. Haha." Jack started the video.

"Yes, Septipler is back!" Mark said, leaning against Jacks shoulder. Everyone laughed and watched as they pretended to be in love.

"ASK US QUESTIONS WE HAVE NO PLAN FOR THIS!" Felix piped in, "I told you guys I was running out of ideas!"

"And today we have a new family member, y/n!" Dan grinned, motioning a hand toward Sans's soulmate. They grinned and waved at the camera.

"sorry buds, no more arians for you," he snickered to the camera. Arin gave a laugh.

"Hey, I shipped that!" Sans soulmate spoke up.

"oh, god. not you too!" He said, dramatically, causing everyone to laugh.

The comment section started to flood with a bunch of "who's that?" And "who's the new person?"

"So Sans, everyone is wondering who this wonderful new person is next to you!" Jack said, turning back to face him.

Sans gave a grin as he put an arm around them. "this here is my soulmate. literally."

They blushed a little and gave a small smile.

"Hi... I'm y/n." They said softly. This was a lot.

"SOULMATE? WHAT IS THAT?" Mark asked, way too dramatically.

Sans gave a snort of laughter at his drama. "well.. a soulmate is a person the universe created just for you. most people aren't lucky enough to find theirs."

He winked at his soulmate, causing them to blush. "but i am."

"Oh my god." They said softly, before hiding their face behind a pillow. Everyone laughed at how cute that was.

"I SHIP MARZIA AND Y/N!" said Jack.

"What?" Marzia asked, laughing.

"Somebody wrote that!" He said quickly.

Sans laughed as his soulmate's face shot up from behind the pillow. " _Wait_ **wHAT**?!" they squeaked.

Felix gave a snort of laughter. "Nice ship, but I think Sans has got them claimed, wink wonk," he teased.

Sans shot him a look that said " _shut the fuck up felix i swear to god i will fucking end you, you little bitch_."

Felix quickly looked away and shut up.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked Felix.

"nothing--" Sans started but was cut off by Mark.

"Is it about that mark on y/n's neck?" Mark grinned.

Sans soulmate quickly covered the marks, looking at Sans, unsure what to do.

"that's not important." He said sternly, wanting to change the subject, "next question."

Most of them cocked their eyebrows but moved on.

"next question is from @iloveagirlskitties... 'how do skeles fuck???'," Jack read. The group burst out laughing.

But Sans's soulmate narrowed their eyes and looked away as they blushed, cheeks puffing out slightly.

"easy answer... _magic_." Sans said, the last word dramatic with hand motions. His soulmate giggled and leaned their head against his shoulder.

"Legit answer." Felix said, giving them a look.

He knew.

"Next ones from @slapdemtittiesonmebitch. Nice. They asked "Please tell us what a claim mark is! Some of us wanna know for legit reasons!" Jack read aloud.

Sans sighed through his nose as his soulmate glared at the phone Jack was holding.

"a... claim mark is.. is a mark of bonding. it's kind of like how humans will get a ring when married? not exactly like that, but it's made during the first soul bonding of soulmates to, well, claim them," he explained, cheekbones a little blue.

"basically, they're off limits. next question."

Marzia and Singe muttered an "awe" and giggled.

His soulmate blushed and covered their face again.

Sans grinned at their cuteness and kissedthe top of their head.

"Alright, @jaysonmyfeet asks 'can skele get human pregs??'," Jack asked with a tone of confusion.

"why are all the questions at me!?" Sans asked, clearly getting frustrated. He had a personal life!

"I dunno, man. But you gotta answer." Dan said.

"ugh... technically, yes."

"What do you mean, ‘technically’?" This time, his own soulmate asked him.

"ugh.." Sans face palmed and let out a sigh. "ya see... when two monsters love each other, they manifest their souls. they spent a...pretty intimate night together and soul bond. the way they get pregnant isn't by soul bonding alone, but with the intent of having a child. for monsters, it's all about intent when it comes to most things we do. although there are the rare occasions they can have kids if they soul bond with rare, synchronized heats."

"But what about for humans?" Singe asked.

"if it's between a monster and a human.. they can only have children if there's intent during a soul bond. since they don't have heats.."

"That all sounds really complicated." Felix spoke up.

Sans nodded and said "next question."

"This one is from @septiplierismyshitm8 same. Is septiplier real?"

finally. one not for me. Sans thought to himself.

"Well _d~uh_ it is," Mark scoffed, leaning toward Jack and they booped their noses together.

The group laughed, Sans admiring his soulmate's giggle. He loved them so much!

Jack cleared his throat after the good laugh. "Next one! @thecoolestskeleton asks... or rather says, 'HELLO, BROTHER! HOW IS PAX?'," Jack turned and grinned at Sans. "I'm guessing this is for you?”

"oh my god, papyrus. you're so cool. i'm good. this is y/n!" He said, holding up his soulmates hand.

He typed back 'NYEH, I AM GLAD TO SEE THEY ARE ATTRACTIVE!' he typed back. They both flushed and Sans laughed. Wow.

"That was cute. Anyways, NEXT QUESTION!" Felix screamed.

Sans rolled his eyelights. Suddenly his face was attacked by Jack shoving his phone into his face.

"Look," Jack said.

The tweet read "show this picture to Sans!!", and the picture was a bottle of ketchup in a bikini.

He immediately slapped a hand over his chest. "ohmystars it's so beautiful," he grinned with a laugh. "that's a nice bottle," he added, "but my soulmate's better."

They giggled and looked up at him as he gazed at them. They gave a tiny gasp. His eyelights were hearts again!

They smiled brightly, and Felix said "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Jack said "Woah, dude!"

Marzia, Amy and Singe went "Awe!"

Dan and Arin started laughing.

And Mark screamed.

Sans jolted at the yells and other loudness, quickly looking away from his soulmate. "what?" he asked. He felt anxiety rising. Did he do something wrong?!

"Holy shite, that was fucking awesome!" Jack exclaimed.

"what? what did i do?" Poor Sans was so fucking confused right now.

"Your eyes. They did that thing again." His soulmate told him, grabbing his face. He focused on them again, his eyes going soft then taking the form of hearts once again. "... _and_ again."

Sans still looked confused for a moment before it clicked _. "oooh_... they're hearts?" he asked. They nodded, smiling. "Yeah.. why?"

Sans grinned. "'cause i'm looking at you."

"So?" They asked, still kinda confused.

"well, i love you. so, they do too." He said, grabbing their hand and kissing it.

"OH MY GOD, YOU SAPPY SHIT!" Mark screamed, smacking him with a pillow.

Sans laughed and pretended to be knocked over by the blow, falling down onto his side off the bed, accidently taking his soulmate with him.

"help, i've mcfallen." Sans said lazily, clinging to his soulmate on the ground.

They started cracking up "Wh-What!? Haha, get the hell off! You're freaking heavy!"

Sans laughed heartily. "but i'm so comfyyyyyy," he fake whined. He gave a scoff-huff snort of laughter as they shoved on his face. "Ooooff! Now!" they snortled.

"You guys give me diabetes." Arin said, throwing another pillow on top of them.

They laughed and Sans finally got off, sitting back down on the bed, pulling them into his lap.

They gave a grin and settled into his lap, getting comfortable. Sans gave a small snicker before Jack read aloud another question.

"@theredonculiouspigeon asks 'HEART EYES MOTHERFUCKER'," Jack using a louder voice, which induced a thicker accent.

"That's not even a question." Marzia stated.

"I know. I just wanted to scream it." Jack replied, with a laugh.

The video eventually ended, not too many more questions for Sans, thankfully.

"You guys wanna get dinner?" Mark asked Sans and his soulmate.

"nah. i already ate." He said and immediate covered his own mouth.

His soulmate nearly choked on their own spit, coughing and staring at the bed with wide eyes.

Oh my _god_.

Why would he say that?! At least the camera wasn't still recording, right??

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT THAT ON CAMERA!" Felix screamed, turning it off.

Well damn, okay. Never mind

Suddenly his soulmate started cracking up. Oh my GOD, HE REALLY SAID THAT.

Sans buried his face against their back as they absolutely lost it.  
"Ohmygod I can't believe you just---!!" and then they broke off into cackling into their hands, facing turning red.

Their laugh was contagious, and soon everyone joined in.

"i regret everything." Sans muttered into them.

"OH MY GOD!! HAHAH" They kept laughing.

"i think now is a good time to die.." he pulled up his arm and looked at it as if there was a watch. "yup time to die, bye."

He then proceeded to wrap his arms around his soulmate's waist and flopped down onto his back, bringing them with him.

They giggled and managed to calm down.

"Die later. I'm hungry. Can we just go to bed and order room service or something?" They asked him, sitting up.

He nodded and stood up, helping them to their feet as well.

"You guys ordering room service, hhmmmm~?" Felix asked, posing with his chin in his hands and blinking at them innocently.

Sans narrowed his eye before grinning. "yeah, at least i'm getting more than you do," he snorted and did a little 'blep' with his tongue before walking out with his soulmate in tow.

"OOOOOOH HE BURNED YOU!!" Mark howled with laughter.

His soulmate giggled and let him drag them to the elevator.

"Sans?" They asked

"yeah, baby?"

"Why do you get so... animalistic I guess is the word, when we...?" They didn't make eye contact with him.

"i'm... i want to say i don't know, but i do.. but.. i don't want it to... to change your opinion about me," he muttered, sighing.

They cocked their head to the side and gave a reassuring smile. "I'd never think less of you, babe," they said sweetly.

Sans gave them a weak grin, eyes half closed as he thought.

"i guess it's because, well, monsters are kind of animals in a way? i mean.. we aren't actually animals, even though some of us look like them. but i mean we gets heats and stuff like they do.."

They nodded along as he talked. "Sans, that doesn't completely answer my question.."

Sans sighed and rubbed the back of his skull. "i know, i know.. so, keep in mind the sort of animalistic stuff i just explained, yeah? 'cause of that, when we... do _the deed_... especially if it's for the first time in a while or if you're with your soulmate, your mind will sort of snap. and it makes ya...it makes me.. _very_ territorial."

Sans paused a moment. The next few words always got him a few disgusted or flabbergasted looks whenever he would explain it to someone. Just because of that one word...

"sometimes.. no, for us, me and paps.. skeletons, it's called 'going feral'. and it's not used in a very kind way either. it's normally used as a way to degrade and humiliate us since we're so..so... human-like, i guess. since we're not animal-based or elemental-based like a lot of other monsters."

"People are mean about that? That's so stupid. If you can't control it, then you can't control it. I mean, I know now and I still love you." They said softly, grabbing his hand.

"i'm just scared i'm really gonna hurt you one day, baby." He admitted softly.

They gave a sweet, concerned smile as they gazed up at him lovingly. "You won't... And if you do, I now know it's because you can't help it."

They stopped a moment and gave a giggle. "Besides, I can always slap you again."

He smiled a little, tears visible in his eye sockets. He looked over at the elevator doors.

"why isn't this thing here yet?” he asked, then realized he never even pressed the button

Sans glanced behind them when he heard a stifled giggle, and saw everyone crowded around Jacks door. The fuck?

"um..." Sans's eyelights went small before he quickly turned away and wiped the tears from his face.

"how... how long were you guys standing there?" he asked, his voice quiet and on the verge of cracking.

"Long enough," Felix smirked. Sans heard the small clap of Felix shutting the screen of his camera.

"what..? why did...?" He stuttered out.

"We think people need to realize these things affect you." Singe said, leaning her head on Jacks shoulder.

"but... why?" He asked softly, gripping his soulmates hand tightly.

"You're important dude. You matter." Dan said.

Sans looked away. If he had eyebrows he'd be scrunching them in disbelief. "that's not..."

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence, Sans," his soulmate suddenly snapped. He whirled his head around to face them.

They looked angry. "You fucking matter. A lot. To a lot of people." They said sternly, looking into his eyes. "Understand?"

He nodded slowly, and they wrapped their arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug.

He pulled them closer and started to cry against their shoulder.

It wasn't a gross sobbing, thank god for him. It was more of a silent waterworks, but his body was shuddering uncontrollably.

The group of YouTubers "awed" in empathy and crowded around, forming a warm, comforting group hug.

His soulmate shuddered at the sudden heat and weight, before they wiggled themselves out of the hug quickly. They stepped into the elevator unnoticed and pressed the button for the 4th floor.

  
They felt it coming. A panic attack. They didn't wanna be around Sans when it happened. This wasn't about them right now.

Sans suddenly felt himself without a shoulder to cry on, literally, and the lack of his soulmate in his arms. He quickly blinked away his tears and looked around the group.

"y/n...?"


	6. mettaton, and face sitting.

Sans quickly wiped away his tears on his sleeve. "guys, where's y/n?" he asked in a semi-panicked tone.

"They slipped out of the group hug," Amy said as everyone gave Sans some space.

He started to look around everywhere, and noticed the elevator doors were closed. "shit." He muttered softly.

"i gotta go fine them, guys i'll text you later." He said quickly, pressing the call button for the elevator to come back.

Luckily it came quickly and he practically jumped inside it and pressed the 4th floor button and the close door button.

He started feeling jittery. Fuck. He fucked up. He shouldn't have gotten emotional. Then they would have been no group hug, and they wouldn't have run off.

He was blaming himself and felt his anxieties rising by the time the doors opened. He rushed to the room and quickly unlocked it.

He ran in and saw the bathroom door closed, with the lights on.

"babe? baby??" he asked, his voice cracking as he knocked on the bathroom door. "you in there? are you okay?"

 _Silence_.

Sans gave a whimper of distress and pressed the side of his skull against the door. He could faintly hear panicked breathing.

"baby, please talk to me. what's going on? what happened?" He asked, desperately.

He heard a chocked sob from them and he felt his heart just break. He was debating whether or not he should take a shortcut into the bathroom.

"y/n...?" his voice sounded defeated. "please, answer me! if.. if it's something i did, i'm sorry! please… just.."

Sans stopped. This was getting him nowhere. He clenched his fists against the doors and just stood there.

"baby.... please..." he pleaded one more time.

...

  
"I... I _can't breathe_!" He heard them sob and he quickly took his shortcut. He couldn't help it. They needed him

Sans was immediately at their side, kneeling beside them. "can i hold you?" he asked softly.

They were shaking so hard. But they gave a tiny nod.

Sans was quick to wrap his arms around them and stroked his hand through their hair soothingly.

They leaned into his chest and sobbed. It was a broken, chocked up sob and it broke Sans heart. He knew how bad panic attacks could be, and he wasn't even sure what triggered this. Was it him? Did he fuck up? God, he hated himself.

But it wasn't about him right now, he needed to focus on them. He grabbed their face gently and made them look at him. "it's okay, baby. breathe for me, okay? in, and out... in, and out. good, good just like that. you're doing good. everything's okay. remember, this can't hurt you, it's just unpleasant. it'll pass. easy." His voice was soothing, and managed to calm them down a bit.

They sniffled and gasped raggedly, pressing their face as hard as they could against him. They forced themselves to take deeper breaths as Sans helped them through it.

Why were they panicking so badly? They shouldn't have let some stupid hug trigger this...It was a tender moment for Sans...and they ruined it.

"babydoll... what're you thinking of in that pretty little head of yours?" Sans murmured as he rubbed their back.

"I... I'm selfish." They whimpered, bringing their hands up to cling to the front of his jacket.

"no, you're not selfish. why would you say that?"

"I... I ruined everything! I-I'm so s-sorry!" They chocked out, starting to get hysterical again.

"no, no!" he reassured, accidentally raising his voice a little. "no, you didn't! please don't ever think that. it's fine that you panicked, i even said it was fine earlier, remember? you.. but tell me, okay? because i love you and i hate seeing you this way.." he gently kissed the top of their head.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." they said softly, whimpering into his jacket.

"it's okay... i'm here, and i won't go anywhere. i'm here for you baby. remember that. i'm yours." He gently ran his fingers through their hair, trying to soothe them.

They gave a small nod and gulped back more sobs. He was theirs. They were his. It was okay. They repeated those thoughts to themselves as the made themselves calm down.

"Okay... I'm okay..." they said softly, pulling away gently.

"you sure?" He asked softly. They were still kinda shaky.

"Yeah. I'm good." They used the sink to pull themselves up. Sans stood up to and wrapped them in a gentle hug.

"how about some food, yeah..?" he murmured. They gave a quiet nod.

"I could go for some shrimp," they admitted.

Sans gave a snort of laughter. "shrimp? you craving it?"

They nodded.

They exited the bathroom and entered the bedroom where Sans got out his laptop, uploading another premade video.

His soulmate sat on the bed and got comfy.

"you wanna go out, or get room service sweetheart?"

"Mmmm... going out sounds fine. Then we can find a good seafood place," they said, stretching as they sprawled out on the bed.

"you sure you're okay to go out?" He asked softly.

They nodded and stood up.

"alright, I could go for some sushi... just let me finish this... and done. okay, let's go."

They nodded and giggled as Sans came over and scooped them up into his arms. He planted a loving kiss on their cheek.

"let us go, my sweet baby."

Instead of bothering with the elevator, Sans used a shortcut to take them both outside to the sidewalk in front of the hotel.

He placed them on their feet and they started to walk towards the restaurant. It was a nice night and the place wasn't too far.

They arrived at a restaurant and saw a couple of YouTubers were already inside.

They noticed Sans and his soulmate and waved over at them.

"Heya, Sans, y/n! Come join us," Mark called. Amy, Arin, Dan, Marzia, and Felix were also seated at the big booth.

Sans let his soulmate scoot in and sat next to them. "funny meeting you guys here. where are jack and singe, cry and burgerpants?" he asked.

"They decided to stay back at the hotel." Mark answered.

"ah. did you guys order yet?"

"No, but here comes the waiter." Dan said, looking up from his phone.

They seemed kind of out of it, and he squeezed their hand under the table reassuringly.

He went on his Twitter while they waited, and didn't bother to look at the door when he heard it chime open.

"Oh my god!" His soulmate gasped.

Sans quickly looked up and felt a pit in his nonexistent stomach. Fuck. It was that obnoxious, boisterous tin can. He wasn't sure how Papyrus dealt with that annoying jerk.

Oh. Oh fuck. Mettaton had spotted Sans and was walking over.

Mettaton walked over to the table and said "Well, hello darling~ wasn't expecting to see you here! I just got off of the phone with your brother."

Sans tensed up and squeezed his soulmate’s hand a little harder, not saying anything.

Mettaton smirked and looked at their hands, then at his soulmate. "And, who is this lovely being? Hello darling, aren't you cute~"

Sans felt himself go rigged. He didn't have time to think or try to stop himself as his eyelights turned to slits. He felt his mouth part and reveal his fangs...and a low, territorial hiss escaped him.

Mettaton stared wide eyed for a moment before a cruel grin spread across his face.

"Oh my~ that's what you call a hiss? No need to be so rude, darling." His eyes narrowed down at the skeleton. "After all, it isn't like a monster such as yourself to hiss like a mangy stray~"

Mettaton then pursed his lips. "Then again, you did grow up on the streets... right?"

Sans tensed up even more. He was furious. His soulmate squeezed his hand lightly.

"That's a little fucked up to mention, don't you think?" His soulmate spoke up, sounding nervous but also angry.

"Excuse me? And who the hell are you, exactly?" Mettaton asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"His soulmate," they glared, putting an emphasis on soulmate.

Mettaton gave a demeaning laugh. "Really? He has one? I had no idea the universe could pull such cruel jokes! It must be awful!"

"It's not a joke, and I'm glad he's mine. How the hell do you even know each other?" They said, clearly getting pissed off.

Mettaton smirked. "Speaking of soulmates, his brother is mine."

They looked shocked. "Papyrus? He is way to sweet for someone as cold hearted and bitchy as you."

"Oh but that's what makes him all the betted, darling~ Especially when I~"

"eNoUgH," Sans snarled, eyelights quivering. "don't you dArE talk about papyrus," he hissed.

"What's wrong? Are you getting angry? We both know what happens when you get angry, huh Sansy~" he teased him.

Sans let go of his soulmates hand and instead balled his hands into fists and tried to keep calm, but he was so pissed.

The other men at the booth suddenly shot up from sitting.

"Dude, shut up!" Arin snapped.

"Lay off!" Mark snarled.

"Fuck off!" Dan glared.

"Knulla dig!" Felix swore in Sqeedish.

Mettaton gave them all a glare and turned up his nose as he grinned. "Oh, I'm so sorry, darlings, I didn't even notice you~ It must be from the distracting sight and sound of this horrible pile of bones~"

"You need to leave." Mark said firmly.

"I'm afraid not. I would like to speak with my soulmate's brother, so that's what I'm doing. Have you lost yourself around your soulmate yet, Sans?~"

Sans just glared up at him, body trembling. He wanted to wipe that disgusting smug grin off his face. He wanted this rust bucket

tUrNeD tO dUsT

Sans could feel his self control slipping as he felt a growl rumbling in his rib cage.

"that's none of you're fucking business," he rumbled, the growl in his ribcage not even affecting his speech.

Mettaton gave a demeaning giggle. "Oh really~? Then what are those marks on their neck, hm~?"

His fake happy facade suddenly dropped and gave way to a disgust yet blank expression. "How rEpUlSiVe~"

The people at the table glared and hissed through their teeth at Mettaton. What the fuck was his problem?!

Sans's soulmate felt him shuddering and they quickly looked to his face.

...His eyelights were completely gone. A blue glow sparked in his mouth and they heard a low rumbling, whirring noise building up in his ribcage.

"...Baby?" They asked softly. He didn't reply. He couldn't even hear them. Suddenly a low, angry growl tore through him and his head snapped towards Mettaton.

“yOu ShOuLd'Ve LeFt WhEn YoU hAd ThE cHaNcE.” He snarled out.

Mettaton only had a moment to blink before Sans stood up and lunged at him. The robot looked shocked as he was tackled to the ground.

The blue spark in Sans's throat rumbled and he parted his fangs wider. "iLl MaKe YoU rEgReT eVeRy FuCkInG wOrD"

Quickly, all of the guys got up and pried Sans off of Mettaton.

"Dude chill out! It's okay!" Dan screamed.

They managed to get him off, and Mettaton groaned on the floor. He was dented and scratched beyond belief.

He slowly sat up and glared daggers at Sans. "You fucking freak," he snarled. "I'll make you pay for my repairs, you disgusting joke of a creature! I don't know how Papyrus still wants to live with you and not move in with me!"

Mettaton stood up and snarled down at Sans. "After all, you're worthless and nothing but a feral, mangy abomination!!" he nearly shrieked.

Sans sat back down, not making eye contact with anyone. Mettaton walked out, yelling about how he would be "hearing from his lawyers."

The waiter came over and placed the food down. "I'm so sorry that happened. This is on the house, guys." He said softly.

"Thanks," Mark said. The waiter nodded, giving Sans a concerned glance before walking off.

The orders were divided up amongst the group. Sans's soulmate watched him closely as they ate. He barely picked at his food, eyelights small and hazy as he poked at a roll.

"You okay, dude?" Felix asked him, also noticing he wasn't really eating.

He nodded slowly.

"Baby? You sure?" His soulmate asked, placing their hand on his shoulder.

Sans flinched a little at the touch, almost making them withdraw their hand. He just gave another slow nod.

"..m'fine," he muttered. As if trying to prove so, he eat the roll he'd been messing with before looking away.

He forced the sushi roll down and put his chopsticks down.

He leaned back and let out a tiny sigh.

And then, he just broke the fuck down.

His soulmate nearly jumped when they suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around their torso. They didn't even have time to turn before Sans buried his face against their shoulder.

Immediately they felt the shoulder of their shirt becoming wet.. He was crying...?

They quickly turned, wrapping their arms around him as well. "It's okay baby. It's okay, shhh..." they tried to soothe him.

"i'm a disgusting freak!" He cried out, muffled.

"No... you're not. You're amazing. It's just, sometimes really terrible things happen to really amazing people." They said, petting the top of his skull.

Sans shook his head, shuddering as he choked down a sob. "yes it is!" he growled against their shoulder, his grip growing tighter.

"he's right, he's always right! i'm..." he bit back a whimper. "i'm... worthless, expendable, an abomination! everything my dad--"

Sans quickly shut himself up and clenched his jaw.

Fuck.

No.

He'd slipped up. He'd mentioned him.

Sans felt himself shudder, feeling as if Gaster was right there beside him and glaring him down.

"...Your dad?" They asked softly. Sans tensed up and held them even tighter. They felt him forming a bruise on their skin, but they didn't care.

"nevermind." He said, voice getting soft and serious.

"You can tell us, dude." Arin said softly.

Sans screwed his eyes shut. Fuck.

"no.. i-i can't.. i can't," he said shakily. "i don't.." He gulped as he felt his anxiety rising.

Sans nearly jerked away when he felt his soulmate press a kiss against his forehead.

He let himself ease into their touch slowly, gaining control of his breathing. "another time, guys... i... i can't right now." He said softly, now laying his head on their chest.

"Wanna go back to the hotel?" They asked softly.

Sans gave a small nod.

"Then we should get a box for your food," they grinned sweetly.

Sans pulled away and nodded again, the rings under his eye sockets much more apparent.

They flagged down the waiter and got a to-go box.

The walk back to the hotel was silent and short. Neither really knew what to say, and just wanted to be in some blankets right now.

No words were spoken as they entered the hotel, rode the elevator, and entered the room. Sans went straight over to the bed and flopped down on it, face buried in a pillow.

His soulmate came over after putting the food in the fridge and laid down with their torso and above on top of him and the rest on the bed.

"I love you." They spoke softly, staring up at the ceiling.

"i love you too." He said, voice muffled.

He rolled over, causing them to lay normally beside him.

"a lot." He said, grabbing their hand and caressing their knuckles.

They giggled and gave him a tender kiss. "I love you more," they purred.

Sans gave a weak grin and kissed back.

They pulled back and smiled at him. He didn't smile back, he just kind of looked down and fidgited with their hand.

"i... can... can we..?" He asked hesitantly, still not meeting their gaze.

They thought for a second. Was that safe right now? He was so angry earlier... but at the same time, they didn't want him to think they didn't trust him.

"Yeah. Of course." They said, softly. They didn't wanna sound nervous, but they were pretty sure they did.

Sans gave them a concerned look. "you're sure?" he murmured. "i'll be careful, i promise... and i'm not really one to make promises."

They gave a sigh of relief and nodded. "Yes. Maybe a little more... vanilla? ...this time around."

"yeah. yeah, absolutely, i just... i just... really need you right now." He said, his voice getting softer towards the end.

"....I trust you." They said, placing their hand on his cheek gently.

He gave a small smile, cupping their hand. Slowly he sat up and leaned in, giving them a gentle loving kiss.

"i-i love you... so much," he murmured sweetly, trailing a few kisses down their neck.

"I love you too." They said softly, gripping the back of his jacket and enjoying the sensation.

"you're so perfect..." he said softly, reaching their chest and gently kissing in between their breasts.

They gave a small moan of approval, resting their forehead on his back as he hunched over.

"Ahh, Sans~" they gasped as his hands teasingly traced over their pelvis.

He chuckled and continued to trail kissed down to their stomache.

"do you need the foreplay, baby? cuz i really just wanna be inside you." He said, desperation clear in his voice.

They shook their head. "N-no need. Let's... I need you, too," they panted.

Sans grinned and pulled away for a second. With a snap of his fingers their clothes were gone.

They gasped softly. "How..? How do you keep doing that!?" They asked.

He laughed and dramatically said "magic!" With hand motions.

They giggled and wrapped their arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

Sans moaned into the kiss and grinded his pelvis gently against theirs. "are you ready for me, baby?" he asked softly.

They gave a nod. "Y-yes," they gasped.

He smiled and kissed them again, positioning himself in front of their entrance.

They wrapped their arms around his neck and bit their lip, bracing them self.

He sighed through his nose as he began to carefully push in. They gasped and pulled him closer, surprising him when they bit down on his neck.

He shuddered and moaned softly. That was new. Nobody had ever done that, before. But damn, it felt nice.

Sans gasped lightly as he pushed himself to the hilt. They panted and moaned against his neck, biting down a little more as he began to thrust at a slow pace.

Sans moaned as they released the bite, only to lick over it and suck on it lovingly. "I thought I'd give you a claim mark as well," they purred.

He snorted and chuckled, hiding his face in their neck. "oh, my god baby... haha!" He sounded happy and it made their heart flutter.

"I love you." They said with a tiny giggle.

He smiled widely and kissed them again, this time it was deep and meaningful.

"i love you too," he rumbled passionately as he started to thrust a little faster.

"this pace okay, baby?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes... oh god yes," they moaned.

"feel good, baby?" He asked, whispering in their ear.

"Yes! Oh, god fuck yes!" They moaned loudly. He laughed genuinely, kissing their neck.

They gasped and nuzzled against the bite they left on his neck. Slowly they moved their lips up his neck, panting heavily, then down again.

"fuck... you feel so good baby. you're so perfect, perfectly made just for me." He moaned out, speeding up a little.

"Fuck! Yes, you feel amazing too! Shit, ahh~" they clung to him tighter, and he used his tongue to part their lips, tasting them.

They let muffled moans escape their mouth as Sans thrust inside them, their mouth tingling from his magic tongue and saliva

"ah.. ahh~" Sans moaned. "i'm close...so close... oh fuuuck!"

"M-me too! Ahh~ p-please! Please!" They cried out, finally reaching their peak and cumming around his cock.

That pushed him over the edge as well, and he gently bit their neck, muffling his moans. They felt so fucking good.

He panted around their neck as he bucked his hips weakly, milking his orgasm. "mmmm~ f-fuck..." he moaned breathlessly.

They gave a small smile and rubbed their hand over the back of his skull. "Feel better?"

"i feel amazing." He spoke softly, pulling away from their neck and laying against their chest.

"Yeah?"

"yeah. i don't wanna pull out, I wanna stay like this forever." He purred softly.

They giggled. "Then we'll do that, then," they grinned. They gave a gasp when Sans nuzzled their breasts lovingly, tentatively licking the nipples.

"Mmm~ Noooo they're sensitive," they moaned, they hand on his skull gripping it slightly from overstimulated pleasure.

He laughed and moved up to kiss them. "I love you. I know I keep saying it, but I really do. You're everything I've always wanted."

He smiled widely, kissing their forehead. "i love you more. you're perfect."

They gave a giggle. "No. I love you more!" they snorted playfully.

Sans gave a devious grin. "nuh uh, i love you more!" With that he kissed them passionately and licked their lips.

They whimpered and opened their mouth, allowing him back in. They felt him become erect again, and they giggled into the kiss, causing him to smile.

"Well, that didn't take much~" they teased, playfully.

"well... you drive me crazy." He said, his eye lights forming hearts again.

They gave a surprised gasp and cupped his cheeks in their hands. Sans started to blush as they gazed lovingly at his eyelights.

"lemme guess... they're hearts again?" he chuckled.

They nodded, gently guiding his head closer to their face. "Close your eyes," they murmured.

Sans did so at once, feeling his blush grow and himself give a goofy smile.

They smiled and planted affectionate kisses on each bone eyelid, rubbing their thumbs soothingly against his cheek bones.

"You're amazing. I don't care what anybody says." They said as he opened his eye sockets.

"you're amazing... should i pull out? or... do you wanna go again?" He asked, with a cocky grin.

They smiled and gave him loving kisses. "I don't think I could handle another around... at least not down there," they smirked.

Sans narrowed his eyes in confusion before it clicked with him. "oh. you wanna..." His cheeks turned bright blue.

They smirked "Can I?"

"uh... yeah, i... i guess. if you wanna, i mean." He stuttered out nervously.

They giggled and pet his skull. "You're so cute when you're flustered," the grinned.

Sans only blushed brighter and pulled back as he started to pull himself out of them. "c...cute?!"

"Yes, cute!" They exclaimed.

"baby... i'm far from cute." He said, looking them seriously in the eye.

"Nah, you're right on the nose. You're adorable!"

Sans gave a laughing snort.

"baby, i don't even have a nose..."

"Then right on the nose RIDGE!" they giggled, booping him just above his nose cavity.

"you wanna see cute?" He asked, his eyelights disappearing.

They stared for a second and then said nervously "Nah, I... I'm good."

His eye lights came back and he smiled. "good."

They gave a snort, suddenly gasping as he pulled himself out. Sans quickly leaned in and gave them kisses of reassurance.

"you okay, babydoll?"

They nodded and gulped. "Yeah.. it was just a little sudden," they admitted.

Sans gave a relieved smile. "now...um... how do you want to do this?"

"Sit down." They said, moving so he could sit at the edge of the bed. He did so, and they got on their knees on the floor in front of him.

"you're so fucking beautiful..." he said suddenly.

They blushed and looked up at him, biting their lip.

Sans gave an embarrassed smile, feeling weird looking down at them from this angle. But his thoughts were soon thrown out the window as they gently took hold of his shaft.

He shuddered at the sudden contact, gripping the sheets below him roughly. They ran their tongue across the tip and he let out a breathy moan.

"fuck, babydoll..."

They smiled and took the tip in their mouth, swirling their tongue around it as well.

"aaah~" he gasped. He felt like he was nearly ripping the bedsheets as they took the dick in their mouth.

"o-oh.... oh fuck," Sans gasped, arching his back as he tried to keep from bucking his hips.

"y/n..." he moaned softly, gripping the sheets harder.

RIIIIIIPPPPP

...

  
They looked up at him, realizing he just ripped the bedsheets.

They started cracking up.

Sans chuckled slightly before it broke off in a gasping moan. Oh god it felt weird when they laughed around his dick.

"a-aahhh.. fuck!" he panted, closing his eyes.

They managed to chill out and started to suck. He tasted so fucking good. They bobbed their head up and down his cock, making sure to swirl their tongue around him as well.

"ah...~ doll, i... i'm close, i'm close...~ ah!"

"mmm..mm~" Sans moaned, arching his back again. He parted his fangs and panted heavily, ribcage shuddering with every shaking breath.

"o..oh..fuck! i'm..." He could barely gasp out the words as he came. Sans dug his fingers into the ripped sheets as bliss washed over his body.

He came into their mouth, and this time they swallowed every last drop. They moaned softly as it went down their throat, causing their body to heat up and tingle.

He stared down at them in awe. Fuck, that was hot. He pet the top of their head with a big smile.

"ahhh... baby... baby, you did so good.." he murmured, fangs still parted as he panted lightly.

They pulled back from his dick slowly and watched as it dissipated. Sans gazed down at them and chuckle, moving the hand from the top of their head to now cup their chin.

Their eyes were hazy, and their mouth was slightly open. They looked tired and adorable. He leaned down to kiss them, gently. They did so good.

"i think you deserve a reward..." he said teasingly. They whimpered and reached for him. He picked them up, lying them back down on the bed.

Sans gave them kisses all over their face...slowly trailing the kisses down their body. He was sure to give their chest extra attention, earning him a whimper.

He chuckled lowly and continued to kiss their body until he reached their pussy lips. Sans heard them gasp as he formed his tongue and licked their clit, flicking his tongue over it teasingly.

"S-Sans.... ah~! P-please!" They whined as he sucked on their clit and rubbed their thighs.

"please what, baby? tell me what you want.." he said in between licks.

They moaned loudly, reaching for his hands. He smirked against them and looped his hands under their hips, grabbing theirs.

"what do you want, baby?" he purred again, rumbling his tongue against their pussy. They whimpered and moaned.

"I w-want you to... e-eat me out!" they gasped. Sans grinned.

"that's what i'm doing, sweetheart." He said teasingly. Fuck, they were so fucking cute.

They mewled whenever he would suck on their clit, and then run tiny circles around it. Their hips were twitching, and they kept bucking into his mouth.

"mmmm, you're so needy, aren't you, babydoll?" he purred. Sans was shocked when they suddenly let go of his hands and pulled away.

Did he do something wrong?! Did he suck too hard?!

Their face was flushed and their legs were quivering as they looked Sans in the eye.

"Lay on your back."

"lay on my..? wait, why? you don't want me to finish?" He asked, unable to hide his disappointment.

They smiled "Trust me. You'll probably like this better, you're lazy." they said teasingly.

He rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile on his face.

"kay." He said, lying back.

His eyesockets went wide as they seemed to pounce onto him. They giggled at his surprise, straddling his shoulders for a moment.

"Do you need to breathe?" they asked in a sweet tone.

Sans flushed. What were they getting at?

They just giggled again. "I'll take that as a yes. Take a deep breath~"

They gently sat on his face, and his eyes went wide, but then became half lidded and turn to hearts again.

He dodged his tongue out, circling it around their clit, causing them to loud out a high pitched, shuddery moan.

"Fuck... just like that.. please!"

Sans grinned against their clit and flicked it again before sucking. The only thing he didn't like abiut this position was that he couldn't verbally tease them. Oh well.

They gripped the headboard and grinded against his mouth. He chuckled into them and they moaned loudly. "Fuck~ yes, just like that! Shit!" They whined.

He grabbed their ass and squeezed it playfully with one hand, and the other hand gripped their breast.

"Ah Sans!" they gasped in delight. "Oh god that feels, ahhh~" they moaned as they came on his face.

He chuckled against them, and they quickly pulled away, sitting down on the bed next to him, before cuddling against him. He chuckled. "i liked that." He said softly, closing his eyes.

"You think you liked that? How do you think I feel?" They asked, sleepily.

He smiled and pulled them against him. He would get new sheets tomorrow, right now he just wanted to enjoy this glow.


	7. Gaster and pain.

Sans held his soulmate's hand as they stood in front of PAX, waiting for the fellow YouTubers to show up since they were setting up tables next to each other to greet fans.

They were clearly anxious. Staring down at the floor, trying not to think about the amount of people that were going to be here.

"baby." He said, getting their attention, "you okay?"

They nodded and gave him a fake smile. Painfully obvious how fake it was.

Sans held back a sigh. "if it gets to be too much, i can give us a short cut back to the hotel, okay? and i can drop you off there if you need time away from the crowds."

They nodded and gave him a grateful kiss on the cheek. "Alright, thanks."

He smiled and kissed their cheek back.

Suddenly, Mark and Jack walked through the doors, with Amy and Singe behind them. "hey guys." Sans greeted as they walked towards him.

"Hey dude! And y/n. Glad you came!" Mark greeted.

Sans gave a grin. "yeah. hopefully i'll be able to keep myself here this time," he laughed.

Mark chuckled. "We'll see, right? After all you got quite the catch a couple days ago!"

They blushed and bit their lip, trying to hold back their smile.

"You guys ready?" Jack asked, taking Singe's hand.

"yeah, I think so." He said, glancing down at his soulmate. They nodded gingerly and squeezed his hand out of reflex.

The three couples strode through the crowds, Sans keeping a tight but careful grip on his soulmate's hand. After them almost losing grip, Sans stopped for a minute and let go of their hand, instead putting his arm around their shoulder and then reached across his body to hold onto their hand with his other.

"you okay?" He asked softly.

They let out a shaky breathe and said "Yup. Everything's good. This is gonna be fun. I have you, so I'll be okay."

"baby, i could always bring you back to the hotel? or you could chill with your friends? if they're here today, i mean."

They shook their head. "I'm sure I'll find them in the lines to meet you guys," they giggled.

Sans chuckled and smooched their forehead. "alright, so long as you're sure."

"I should definitely get my stuff from their hotel after, though." They mentioned softly. He nodded and brought them with him behind the little paneled off areas for the YouTubers.

Sans felt himself getting jittery and sighed to calm his nerves. "geez... i'm still nervous when it comes to this stuff," he laughed breathlessly.

They looked up at him with a grin and cocked eyebrow. "Really? You should get some of that confidence that you have in the bedroom~"

"HOOOO, HO, HO!" Felix yelled, hearing that from the next panel over. They blushed and immediately regretted it.

Sans snickered and flipped Felix off. "you're gonna pay for that later." He whispered in their ear.

"OOOHHHHHHHHHHHH" Felix yelled again. Sans face palmed and his soulmate snickered.

"oh shut up," he snorted, shoving their face gently and playfully.

They licked his hand, and for some fucking odd reason that turned him on. Shit. He played it off with a chuckle, and wiped his hand on their shirt.

Suddenly, there was an announcement telling them the meet and greet was starting in 5 minutes.

His soulmate immediately tensed up and he hugged them.

"it'll be okay. i'm right here next to you, okay? let me know if you want to leave at any time," he reminded them sweetly.

"OOOHHHH THAT'S SO CUTE!!!!!" yelled Felix... again.

Sans glared and then picked up a water bottle, throwing it at him.

"OW, FUCK!" he screamed. Score.

They took their seats at the panel and waited, with his soulmate tracing his hands.

He grinned at them with fondness and planted a gentle kiss on their left cheek. "you ready?" he asked.

They nodded. They took a quick peek past the panels, gulping at the people already lined up.

"you're sure about this?" He asked softly.

"Yup. I'm all good. I'll be fine." They said, not looking at him.

The security guards let the first two people come towards them.

"OhmygoshitsSANS!!" the first girl squealed. The other girl with her smirked at her enthusiasm.

Sans gave a grin. "yeah that's me," he chuckled.

His soulmate just sat there awkwardly as Sans stood up and hugged them. They pulled out their phone and texted their friend to see if they were here today.

"Can you take a picture of us!?" The enthusiastic girl asked them.

They were a little surprised at first but said "Uh... sure." And awkwardly snapped the photo.

Sans raised a bone brow but was cut short from thinking about it as the girls then asked both Sans and his soulmate to be in a selfie.

He put an arm around his soulmate and did a wink and grin for the picture, to the girls' delight.

They awkwardly sat back down. They weren't very good with people, and they were feeling pretty anxious.

Their friend texted them back and told them they were in fact there today. They smiled in relief. Finally, someone they knew.

The two girls left and Sans sat down next to his soulmate again. "everything still good?" He asked.

They nodded. "I'm good. My friend is here, actually. They just texted me."

Sans gave a grin. "if you want, go hang out with them," he suggested kindly.

They shook their head quickly. "They actually wanna see you. They're a big fan." They admitted softly.

He was about to say something, until 3 people walked up to the panel.

"Dude, I told you it wasn't a fake video," a guy told his bro buddy and a girl as they got up to Sans.

must be talking about the first PAX video, Sans thought.

"Nice," the second dude said.

"Hi! We love your videos!" The girl said, opening her arms for a hug. Sans stood up and hugged her.

"hey, thanks. that means a lot." He said, patting her back.

Once again, his soulmate just stared down at their phone.

"This must suck for you." One of the guys whispered to them. They looked up at the guy and said "What?"

"Y'know. Watching your boyfriend hug all these people."

They blinked and were internally screeching at them. "Correction… Soulmate," they said, emphasis on soulmate.

The guy rolled his eyes and scoffed through his teeth. "Right, whatever. Anyway--"

"hey buddy," Sans said, getting the dude's attention. If he had blood it'd be boiling. "you got anything you want signed? if not you should catch up to your friends."

The dude stared at Sans for a second, looking him over before he rolled his eyes, walking away.

Sans sat down again.

His soulmate sighed softly. "Maybe I shouldn't be here."

Sans looked at them in concern. "i dunno... i enjoy you being here with me, but... if anymore fans give you trouble, i'll bring ya to your friend or the hotel."

"Okay.." they said softly. They could feel their depression rising and they wanted it to go away.

They got through a few more groups, and it all went smoothly.

"Y/n!" A girl suddenly called, walking up to them. They looked relieved, and stood up to hug her.

"Juniper," they sighed in relief as they hugged. "It's so cool you're here."

Juniper grinned. "Of course! I had to see how you were doing! Annnndd--" she turned on her heel to face Sans --"I had to see this soulmate you were telling me about!"

Sans grinned and gave a friendly snort.

"And who also happens to be my favorite YouTuber," Juniper added with a cheeky smile.

"I HEARD THAT!!" Felix shouted.

"How many times is he gonna do that?" Sans soulmate asked him.

"ALWAYS!!" Felix screamed.

He shrugged. "i've tried everything. it doesn't stop.”

Juniper and his soulmate giggled. "Guess I better get used to it," they laughed.

Juniper suddenly perked up. "Oh yeah! Hey I got a really snazzy pair of socks I want you to sign, do you mind?"

Sans tried to keep a straight face but couldn't keep in a bark of laughter. "of course, anything for fellow sock enthusiasts!"

"Sock enthusiast?" His soulmate questioned.

Juniper pulled out the socks and they were Galaxy. Sans almost screamed.

"fuck, where did you get these!? i need them!"

Juniper laughed. "Hot Topic."

He looked so happy. He started to sign the socks, adding a punny joke.

Sans grinned as he signed both socks.

On the left he wrote, "i spaced out when i saw these ~sans".

And on the right one he wrote, "it's sock great to meet another sock lover ~sans".

Juniper laughed as she watched, his soulmate smiling as they watched as well.

Suddenly, a loud voice called out Sans's name. One he hadn't been planning or hoping to hear that day...or ever again...

"SANSY~" Fucking Mettaton came up to the table.

"MOVE, I'M GAY!" He screamed, pushing people aside.

"oh… fuck..." Sans shuddered. His body went rigged and he nearly snapped the marker he was holding in two.

Juniper gave a yelp as Mettaton shoved her away by her face before he sat a hip on the table.

"Hellooo Sansy~ What a coincidence to meet you here!"

"coincidence, my non-exsistant ass." He snarled at him, "get out of here."

Sans Soulmate tensed up and walked over to stand beside him.

People were starting to look over at them.

Mettaton gave him an angry glare and forced a fake smile. "Oh darling, no need to be so rude~ Did the street life as a little orphan keep you from learning manners?" he asked in a fake kind voice. To Sans... he could tell he was mocking him.

"Street life?" Juniper asked.

People were starting to stare, and more people were crowding around them.

His soulmate noticed Felix was recording, but didn't mention anything.

Sans shot a glare. "can it, robot," he rumbled. "i have people to meet, so would you move?"

Mettaton placed the back of his hand against his forehead dramatically. "Again with the manners, dear~ Honestly, even Papyrus has better manners than you, strange considering he was stuck with you raising him~" he sighed dramatically.

Sans felt the marker finally snap in his grip. "you don't know anything about our childhood, trashcan."

Mettaton gave a light laugh. "But I do~ Oh, Papy dearest tells me all about your nightmares~ The ones where your father beats you~ The memories? Either way, neither him or your... circumstance... did anything to help you at all~"

Sans froze. Papyrus didn't... oh no, why?

Everybody gasped. Sans looked to his soulmate, and their eyes widened. He looked around at all the people. He couldn't take this.

His soulmate noticed Marzia and Felix, still recording and glaring at Mettaton. If looks could kill...

Most people were looking at Sans with empathy and other were shocked at how rude this Celebrity was.

Sans could feel himself starting to lose control.

"Honestly Sansy, I don't know what your dear brother sees in you.." Mettaton sighed. His gaze drifted over to his soulmate. "Or this poor dear here. Of all creatures on this planet, they had to be made for you~ How unfortunate~!"

Sans was so angry. He was trying not to growl and hiss in front of everyone, but his emotions were everywhere.

He felt tears start to well up in his eye sockets from frustration. "Awe~ did I hurt your feelings, Sansy? How pathetic." Mettaton teased him again, laughing.

Then Sans just fucking SNAPPED.

"sHuT uP!!" Sans snarled. His voice hissed and rumbled, sounding like multiple voices echoing at once. His eyesockets were empty save for a few tears that escaped as he bared his fang, hands clawing at the table in front of him.

Mettaton jolted and backed off the table, quickly composing himself. "There we go again, going back to your pathetic feral instincts~" the celebrity sighed in fake pity.

"You need to leave. Now. Get the hell out of here!" His soulmate yelled at Mettaton.

Mettaton laughed and pushed them. They fell to the ground and stared up at the robot. "You're just as pathetic as he is~ you dirty monster fucker!' Mettaton laughed.

that

fUcKiNg

DID IT

Mettaton's cruel laughing faltered at the sight of Sans's left eye blazing a bright blue and flickering yellow.

"yOu ShOlUd HaVe FuCkEd OfF" he growled, his voice doubling.

Mettaton's eyebrow twitched, mouth open to retort...

But he was silenced as Sans summoned two huge, floating dragon like skulls beside him.

A third one hovered in front of his soulmate protectively as a fourth nuzzles them to their feet.

For some odd reason, his soulmate thought they were cute and pet the one on front of them. It gave a little whine and nuzzled into their hand.

"Now, now Sans... let's not do anything too extreme." Mettaton said, backing away.

"i don't like it when people touch my things." He snarled out at him.

Mettaton groaned in the ground, and suddenly he was flung up into the air, floating.

  
"let me tell you something, you 3$ cunt. mess with my soulmate again, and I will fucking d e s t r o y you. understand?"

Mettaton quickly nodded, before he was thrown out the door with his magic.

The robot scrambled to his feet, eyes darting around to find an exit, and bolted to the nearest one.

Sans felt a growl still rumbling in his throat as he made the Gaster Blasters dissipate, his soulmate giving a disappointed whine as the one they were petting vanished as well.

He slowly bowed his head, finger tips still digging into the table. Sans felt.... so tired. And just... done.

He looked up and saw everyone staring at him. Fuck, he just couldn't deal with this right now. He looked at his soulmate and said "c'mere." And they walked over to him.

He wrapped his arms around them tightly in a hug and teleported them outside.

Sans was trembling when his soulmate looked around at their location. Still at PAX, but at a surprisingly isolated spot.

Their attention turned back to Sans as he started sobbing. For once, it wasn’t a silent crying. It was a full on sobbing mess.

"No, no baby... its okay. Its okay, it doesn’t matter what he says... you're still you." His soulmate soothed, rubbing his back lovingly.

He laid his head against their shoulder and continued to whimper and sob.

"Do you wanna get out of here, baby? I'm sure they would understand. It's okay. Shhh..."

Sans couldn't even nod or shake his head. His body was just locked in place other than his arms as he wrapped them around them.

"i-i don't...don't wanna think 'bout...hi-m," Sans whimpered shakily against their shoulder. "tried to keep him out 'f m-my head..but.." his sentence broke of as he took a shuddering gasp for air.

"...Who, baby?" They asked softly, starting to pet his skull.

"...m-my dad..." he admitted softly.

"Your dad? I thought you said in your videos that you were an orphan?"

Sans screwed his eyes shut. "w-well someone's gotta have you..i-in order for you to be an orphan," he hiccupped, voice cracking and clung to them a little tighter.

"Well, duh. I just mean I thought you never knew your parents." They said, voice soft and careful.

"i-i don't want you to think differently t-towards me if you know my past. you and papyrus are a-all i have. i can't lose you." He muttered into their shoulder.

They sighed in empathy and kissed his skull. "I know... I know... And I won't ever think less of you or leave you. Will you please tell me?" they murmured.

Sans remained still as he gulped down another sob. He hadn't even thought about his father in so long... He felt himself beginning to shake as if suddenly a switch had been flipped, and so many horrible memories of abuse flooded his mind.

"i... i don't know if... if here i-is a good place." He said softly.

They nodded and kissed the top of his skill again, trying to ease his shakes and whimpers.

"Alright... It's alright," they soothed, giving his skull more kisses.

Sans's whole body was shuddering as he felt himself cry hard as he fought back memories. It felt like his knees were going to give out.

"he fucking hit me!" He cried against their shoulder, clinging even tighter. He immediately regreted it. He started to hold back more chocked sobs.

"Baby, what? Shh... breathe talk to me. I'm here." they were concerned. What was he talking about?

Sans shook his head a tiny bit. "h-he would hit me a l-lot...if he was angry o-or if i did something wrong! or if I d-didn't even do anything at all," he sobbed and whimpered.

"Oh, baby... I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that. You're amazing. Did you run away? Is that how you became an orphan?" They asked, years starting to well up in their eyes. He was too good for this.

He shook his head and wiped some tears against their shoulder.

"Then, what happened?"

"...he...died," he somewhat lied. "in an accident at the lab," he sniffled. Sans clenched his teeth together as the started to chatter, it being the equivalent to humans' lips quivering when crying.

"Oh... I'm sorry. For everything you had to go through. It isn't fair."

He shook his head. "i don't want sympathy, baby. i just want you to know what you're getting into, with me."

They gave a playful snort. "Well you're getting my empathy, ya dork. I care about you, okay?" they said sweetly.

Sans barely nodded his head. There was more he wanted to tell them... about his father, the horrible things he did to him and made him go through... But he could bring himself to speak as a whine escaped his ribcage.

They grabbed his face and looked him in the eye. "This doesn't change anything. Okay? I still love you. I'm still yours."

" _mine._.." he whimpered, pathetically. It broke their heart. They leaned up to kiss him softly.

"Yours," they reassured him. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

Sans looked down at the ground before nodding. "i just...wanna sleep and never wake up," he muttered shakily. They gave an understanding smile. "Do you feel up to a shortcut?"

He nodded and wrapped his arms around them in a loving hug. They hugged him back and suddenly they were on the fluffy hotel bed.

He didn't let go, and they didn't mind. They could be an anchor right now, if that what he needed.

He started trembling again and they looked at him with concern. What else could they do to help him?

They hooked a leg over over of his hips to cuddle closer, then using a hand to cup his face and have him look at them.

Sans gazed at them with hazy eyelights, tears still trickling down his cheek bones. They gave a him a soft, reassuring smile before kissing him tenderly.

He kissed them back with just as much emotion. It was a hungry kiss, and he was acting like they were oxygen and he couldn't breathe. His hand was planted firmly on their cheek, and the other was holding their leg.

They finally pulled away and he whined at the loss of contact. "Sorry, I gotta breathe." They said, joking lightly.

Sans's eyelights shown in understanding before he closed them, now nuzzling into the hand they had against his cheek. They smiled and used a finger to scratch at his cheekbone like one would do to a cat.

...And to their delighted surprise, he started purring!

They giggled and did it again, getting the same result. "Oh my god." They said softly.

"what?" He asked. He was self concious and worried they thought he was weird.

They smiled and their eyes softened. "Nothing. I just love you."

Sans blushed a little and smiled, eyes still closed. He felt them scratch to spot again and another purr rumbled happily in his ribcage.

They giggled and slid their other hand between the bed and the other side of his skull. The purr grew louder as they scratched at the same spot on both cheeks.

Suddenly, he grabbed their hands and looked into their eyes. "unless you want me to fuck you, i suggest you stop." He said seriously, but also with a soft undertone.

They smiled softly and said "And what if I do?"

Sans narrowed his eyes playfully. "you really want to, huh?" he rumbled. They grinned and began scratching at his cheeks, making him purr by instinct.

He grabbed their arms and flipped them, so now he was on top of them. They squealed and he laughed lightly. They bit their lip and ran their hands down his sternum. He purred again, nuzzling into their neck.

He didn't know if this was a good idea. His instincts were going crazy, and he didn't know if he would be able to control himself very well. He didn't want to hurt them. But some part of him wanted them underneath him, screaming.

In a blink both of their clothes vanished and Sans was nuzzling at their breasts. They gasped and heard him emit a whine as he continued to purr. They gave a gaspy moan as he ran his tongue over the nipples. It felt like a cats tongue?

"What the hell?" They giggled.

He looked up at them, tilting his head to the side. He looked so fucking cute. But for some reason, he was also intimidating?

He shrugged it off and repeated the action, causing them to whine. It was weird, but good.

Sans head was everywhere. His instincts were screaming and telling him to just fuck them already. Foreplay wasn't necessary.

They looked up at him as he pressed the tip of his cock against their pussy lips. Sans must have felt their gaze because he quickly looked down at them and gave a whine of need.

They looked confused. This was weird, he was acting weird. "Are you okay, baby?" They asked softly.

He whimpered and started to ease himself inside of them. They gasped, being taken by surprise. "A-Ah! O-okay... okay." They said softly, bracing them self by clinging to his shoulders.

Sans gave a purring whimper and nuzzled against their next as he pushed himself fully inside them quicker than he usually would. They gasped and panted, digging their nails into his bone.

Sans hissed lightly at the pain, but other than that he seemed to be fine as he started thrusting into them at a medium pace.

It was a little much, but they bit their lip and took it. He needed this, and they understood that. They could give it to him, so they would. Suddenly, he sped up. They cried out softly, in painful pleasure.

He gripped their hips tightly and bit down on their neck.

"Ah! Sans, n-no!" they gasped, whimpering at the pain. He immediately withdrew his fangs and licked at the bite with an apologetic whine.

"i... i'm sorry..." he whimpered, kissing the mark.

Something about this didn't really feel safe, but they knew everything would be okay. He was fine. Right? He wouldn't hurt them... right?

They whimpered and tugged some of the blanket into their mouth to keep for screaming out as he thrust harder. Sans whined and purred and growled as he picked up speed, nuzzling and licking their neck.

" _mine_ , **_mine_** ," he rumbled.

Shit. They should've asked him what to do in this situation. He was acting territorial and it was scary.

" **miNe**..." he snarled. They whimpered, biting the blankets harder. It was genuinely hurting now, but they didn't want him to stop.

They gasped and panted heavily through the blanket. Oh god they wanted it to end. They weren't even getting any pleasure out of this.

Sans whined and he licked their jaw and gave them love nibbles along their left shoulder. They tasted so good, they felt so good, he couldn't get enough!

They whimpered as he left little love bites along their neck and shoulder. He sped up once again and tears started to fall down their face. He warned them, and they still wanted this. It was their fault.

"i love you..." he whined into their neck.

They couldn't even muster up a response, arching their back as he thrust roughly a few more times before cumming.

They gasped and screwed their eyes shut. Had it always been so much?!

He whined as he came, muttering a tiny growl "mine!"

They wiped their tears on the blanket and forced them self to calm down. They were fine.

He whined and licked their claim marks, wishing he could make another one.

"mmm...i love you. i love you... mine..." he panted, nuzzling their cheek. They let their hands go of his shoulder and drop down onto the chest, which rose and fell heavily as they gasped for breath.

"I love you too." They said softly. What even was that? Why was he acting so... animalistic? That's probably what Mettaton was talking about.

He nuzzled into their breasts and started to purr. It was so cute, they couldn't be mad.

They giggled a little as his nuzzling, giving a gasping moan as his nose ridge prodded against a nipple. They squirmed slightly.

"S-Sans," they gasped. Fuck... they were getting aroused just by him playing with their breasts.

He licked their nipple gently, bringing his hands up to cup their breasts. They whimpered and felt them self becoming even more aroused. Shit, they didn't wanna go through that again.

"S-Sans... please.." they whined. He purred again and gently bit them. They gasped sharply, intense pleasure shooting through their body.

"Ahhh... Sans... I don't.. I'm tired, please stop," they gasped, inhaling sharply as one of his hands let their chest and rubbed their clit teasingly. Oh god, he wasn't listening.

They whimpered as he rubbed their clit a little harder. "G-Game over! GAME OVER!" They cried out.

He quickly forced himself to pull away and looked at them. They looked extremely nervous and confused. What did he do?

"what's wrong? baby? what did i do?!" he panicked, wanting to lean in and comfort then but kept his distance.

They shook their head. "No... I... I'm okay just... I'm tired. Can... can we just cuddle?" They asked softly. They were shaking.

He knew something was wrong. He must have fucked up. He must have done something wrong.

Sans whimpered as he nodded, his dick vanishing as he snuggled them against him. "i'm sorry," he murmured, hugging them closer as if it would stop their trembling.

He made himself purr against them, trying to soothe them. They managed to stop shaking and they nuzzled into his neck. They were actually exhausted.

They managed to fall asleep to the sound of his purrs.

He stared at them for a little while before he managed to drift off to sleep as well.


	8. abuse and sorrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn it Felix.

Sans awoke from his doze from a knock on the door. He glanced over at the nightstand clock. 4:57pm

"who is it?" he called groggily.

His soulmate groaned and curled up against him. There was a stinging in their core.

"It's us! Basically everyone. Can we come in?" Jacks voice came from the other side of the door.

Sans looked at his soulmate. They were still naked, so he snapped his fingers and their clothes were back on.

"k...if felix still has that key card you can come in," he yawned.

At once there was a click at the door and the group of YouTubers entered. Sans sighed and let his head fall back onto the bed. Damnit.

Hopefully he could make this visit go quick.

He then forced himself to sit up, despite the whine from his soulmate to stay curled up by them. "so what's up?" Sans asked, slipping off the bed and joining them all in the living room area.

"We wanted to check on you. How you doing?" Felix asked him, sitting directly across from him on the opposite couch.

"i... i'm fine. seriously, everything's good." He said as his soulmate dragged them self into the living area as well. He noticed they didn't sit directly next to him, which he tried not to be hurt by.

"Are you _SUUUURE?"_ Felix asked, having noticed Sans's soulmate take a seat next to Marzia rather than the skeleton.

He felt a growl rising in his ribcage from aggravation and as he opened his mouth to give another false reassurance, Cry beat him to it.

"Was what that celebrity.. Mettaton?... true? About... you're past and all?"

He froze. "i... it... it doesn't matter. i don't wanna talk about it." He watched as his soulmate leaned against Marzia, closing their eyes. Why was he so jealous? They were just friends. They were still _his. Right?_

"Dude, you seem really tense. You sure you don't wanna talk about it?" Arin asked, gently.

Sans closed his eyes and gave a shuddering sigh. Why did it fucking matter so much to them?

"if i do, will you drop the subject?" he muttered.

They all kind of nodded at once. He stared at his soulmate, waiting for them to do something, but they didn't even open their eyes. He just wanted to take them back to bed and sleep for the rest of his life.

"okay... fine."

Sans gave a shuddering sigh and rested his face in his hands. "god....where to start..." he muttered breathlessly.

"Take your time," Jack said gently, who had taken a seat next to Sans and rested a hand on his back.

Sans gulped. "A lot of times...I was beaten in order to protect Papyrus.." He shuddered and gulped again. "He was so small.. and young, to even know when he did something wrong. S-so I...was sure to always take the hits for him..."

As the group gasped softly and stared wide eyed with sympathy, Sans's body wretched as he thought of a painful memory...

_**\---** _

_**Gaster had been gone at the labs for days, leaving Sans to care for Papyrus like usual. He was busy making something simple in the kitchen when he heard the front door slam shut.** _

_**Oh no.** _

_**Sans didn't have time to go greet his father before he heard the older skeleton give a growl of anger. A small scream came from Papyrus and Sans bolted into the living room.** _

_**He stared in horror at Papyrus, the three year old crying as Gaster gripped his arm tightly. Sans's gaze traveled over the wall, where he then realized Papyrus had been drawing on it with crayons.** _

_**Immediately, Sans took action. He had to protect his baby brother.** _

_**"stop!" Sans pleaded, grabbing his father's arm. "please, no! don't hurt him, he doesn't know he did anything wrong!!"** _

_**Gaster whirled around to glare at the child and smacked him, sending him to the floor. Sans held his cheek and started sobbing at the seering pain. He didn't have time to think about it as Gaster snatched him up by an arm.** _

_**"You disgusting, vile little whelp! Who ever made you think you could dare talk back to me," he hissed in rage. Sans closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face and he choked down a sob.** _

_**"i d-don't know i'm sorry," he stammered, hiccuping between words. But Gaster didn't listen or care. Instead he slapped Sans again, this time it was much harder.** _

_**The little skeleton screamed and tried pulling away, rambling apologies as he wailed. His trying to tug away only further infuriated Gaster. He gripped Sans's wrist tighter and began dragging him toward the storage closet.** _

_**"You're going to learn how to behave, you filthy creature," he snarled as he opened the storage door, revealing an uncleaned dog crate inside. Rotten, molding food sat inside a bowl and another with disgusting water from weeks ago.** _

_**Sans tried struggling again, only to feel his bones creaking under the pressure of Gaster's grip. His father unlatched the dog crate lock and shoved Sans inside, locking it again with his magic so Sans wouldn't be able to open it.** _

_**As Gaster turned to leave the closet, he glared over his shoulder at his son. "Think about what you've done. I'll be back in a few days."** _

_**With that, Gaster shut the storage door, leaving Sans sobbing and crying out in the dark.** _

_**\---** _

"He just left you in there for 3 days!?" Dan exclaimed.

He shook his head.

He looked over at his soulmate who now had their eyes opened and were staring at him with empathy.

"it wasn't 3..it was five.."

They all gapped and Sans quickly looked away. "he got caught up in a project at work and...forgot about me."

"What did you eat!?" Singe asked.

"heh... he had an old bowl in there, and i had to survive off of some moldy old foods that were left in it. there was bread and some old spaghetti. also some old water. i threw it up pretty soon after i ate it, but it kept me alive." He looked so broken. Defeated.

"Dude...." Cry said breathlessly.

"What the fuck?" Mark gasped.

Sans covered his face in his hands and started trembling, gulping as if he was about to throw up again.

"What about Papyrus..? During those five days?" Singe asked softly.

"gaster took him to king asgore. he lied and said i was sick, so he had to take care of me. asgore watched over papyrus while i was stuck alone." He shuddered, tears staring to form in his eye sockets.

"guys, i don't wanna think about this anymore." He said, shaking.

"It's alright, we understand," Amy said kindly.

"But... I'm kind of wondering about your days on the street? Did you run away?" Felix asked him. It was a pressing tone, just curious.

"i... no. gaster did all of these crazy experiments, and one day... it all went wrong. really wrong." He said, looking over at his soulmate again.

"Wrong, how baby?" They asked him. He was relieved to hear their voice for some reason.

"something malfunctioned and... he got sucked into some sort of void," he muttered.

"Did he ever get out?" Mark asked him, grabbing Amy's hand.

He shook his head.

"So, you just raised Papyrus by yourself after that?" Cry asked him.

He nodded.

"...Wow," Dan breathed.

"Dude, I have, like... a lot more respect for you now... holy shit," Felix said with a grin.

"i don't deserve any respect." He said softly.

"That's bullshit!" His soulmate raised their voice. He was suprised, and looked over at them.

"i... but... i always fuck shit up. everything i do, i fuck up." He said sadly.

"Dude... no." Arin said.

"yes i do! maybe if i would have watched papyrus better, gaster wouldn't have hurt him! ever!" he snapped, a whimper and growl escaping at once.

"I think your the one who needed to be protected." Marzia said softly. Sans tried his best not to glare at her. He was being petty right now.

"i didn't need protecting." He said softly, but seriously.

"Well, I think you've been through a lot. And you didn't deserve any of it." Jack said.

Sans sighed. "yes, i did. i deserved every bit of it," he snapped.

Everybody looked surprised.

He was holding back his tears, and he really just wanted to go back to bed. Why were they asking so many questions?

"Why the hell would you think you deserved any of that?" His soulmate asked, lifting their head from Marzia's shoulder.

Sans jolted at their sudden outburst and seemed to curl into himself. "be..cause... i....i had to do....things..." he whimpered.

"Like what?" Dan asked.

"i... had to steal from people and stores just to survive. to keep papyrus alive. he was oblivious to it." Sans said, staring down at his hands.

"You did what you had to do. That doesn't make you a bad person." Singe said softly.

Sans shook his head and started sobbing silently. "that's not...it's....i had to do things for money that..." He trailed off and sniffed, rubbing a sleeve on his face.

"...What did you have to do?" Mark asked.

Sans gulped, his body trembling. "i..had to....sell...myself," he whimpered, voice cracking and going quiet near the end.

They were all silent. Sans hated it. Please just someone talk. He hated his sobbing being the only noise.

His soulmate stood up and walked over to him. They sat in his lap and wrapped their arms around him.

finally. He thought. He clung to them and sobbed into their shoulder.

"Shh... it's okay. Your past does not define who you are as a person." They soothed him softly.

Sans shook his head. "n-nooo...no it's not....okay..." he gasped between sobs. "i don't..." he broke off into a whimper. Sans felt himself trembling and started hyperventilating.

"It is. Breathe with me." They said softly, demonstrating deep breathes.

He shuddered and hugged them tighter. Fuck, this was hard.

"Do you want us to leave?" Cry asked them.

The soulmate glanced at the group and then down at Sans. "If you want to. Unless one of you can help me calm him down," they said softly.

"I don't know if any of us would be good at that. And we're probably over whelming him. We'll text you later." Marzia said, standing up, followed by everyone else.

Sans didn't speak. He kept his head against their shoulder and cried softly as everybody left.

They stayed like that for a long while. They felt Sans slowly stop shaking and began breathing deeply. They pulled back a little and saw he was sleeping. Not very peacefully, but sleeping.

They almost laughed, but they didn't. They got up and lied him down on the couch, grabbing a blanket to lay over him.

They didn't know what to do right now. They were in pain, and they felt depressed. Why did he have to go through so much? He was such a good person, he didn't deserve it.

They sighed and turned on the TV. At once they grunted in disgust as they saw Mettaton's face on a channel and quickly changed it.

They gave up and turned it off completely. Mettaton was on quite a few channels. They went over to the bed and lied down. They didn't wanna be alive right now, but that was selfish. They couldn't tell anyone, either, so they slept.

Soon after they fell asleep Sans was interrupted by his as his cellphone rang. Groaning, Sans tugged it out of his pocket.

"hello?" he answered groggily, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"BROTHER?" came Papyrus voice from the other side of the phone. His voice was soft than his normal tone. He felt his soul sink. Mettaton must have told him.

"uh... hey bro. what's up?" He asked, standing up and looking around the room. Where were they?

He spotted them on the bed, asleep. He sighed softly. He wished he could be sleeping.

"WELL, METTATON GAVE ME A CALL, AND... SAID YOU ATTACKED HIM? HE CAME TO SEE YOU AT PAX BUT HE SAID YOU WENT... FERAL," Papyrus muttered the last word.

Sans narrowed his eyes and glared at the wall. "he did, huh? did he say why?"

Sans heard a few voices talking in the background on Papyrus's end.

Oh god... he must have others over to talk to him...

"WELL, HE TOLD US YOU ATTACKED HIM ALL BECAUSE HE TRIED TO TALK TO Y/N." Papyrus said.

"that's bullshit. i wouldn't attack him for something stupid like that... wait, us?" Sans asked.

"YES, WE ARE ALL HERE. UNDYNE, ALPHYS, ASGORE, FRISK AND TORIEL. WE DO NOT APPROVE OF SUCH BEHAVIOR, BROTHER. WHY DID YOU ACT OUT?"

Sans felt his soul pound and swallowed a whimper. Everyone... everyone was there... and they all believed Mettaton? How could Papyrus believe Mettaton over him, his own brother, who raised him?

"i...didn't," he said, voice nearly cracking. "...why would you believe him over me? i didn't attack him for that. he... shoved them."

"BROTHER, I DON'T THINK METTATON WOULD SHOVE SOMEBODY. HE'S A CELEBRITY AND HAS A REPUTATION TO UPHOLD." Papyrus said, lightly.

He wanted to scream. "papyrus, you know i would never hurt anybody without reason. you know that."

"THAT'S WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO THINK, BUT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT METTATON STARTING WITH YOU. HE TOLD ME IT WAS YOU."

"because i didn't want to worry you. and i was...busy. y/n was hurt and i had to help them," Sans defended. He gulped to keep him voice from cracking. His nonexistent stomach twisted.

"DO YOU ADMIT TO ATTACKING HIM?"

"yeah, but-"

"DO YOU HAVE PROOF THAT HE PUSHED Y/N?"

"...other than their word, no. but they're sleeping right now," he said.

"REALLY? HOW CONVENIENT."

Ouch.

"papyrus... you believe him over me? really?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE BROTHER. BUT FOR NOW, I'M JUST GOING TO HAVE TO BELIEVE HIM. GOODBYE."

Sans didn't even have time to respond before the line went dead. He sat there frozen for a moment, silent tears trailing down his cheeks.

"fuck..." he muttered, trailing over to the bed. He lied down next to his soulmate and pulled them against him.

He looked at their face, and... they were crying? Sans quickly cuddled them close and gave them kisses on their neck. He also forced himself to start purring, hoping maybe it would sooth them like earlier.

"shh... it's okay. it's okay, baby." He soothed them quietly, hoping it would stop their tears.

They hiccupped softly and he felt his heart rip. He cried softly with them as they slept.

He sighed out of frustration and pulled them closer, purring louder to sooth them. They soon calmed down and curled up against him.

Why were they so upset? Did he do something? It had to be his fault, it was always his fau-

His thought were interrupted by his phone ringing. It was Papyrus again. He had never been afraid to accept a call from his brother before, but right now he was.

Sans hesitated before pressing the answer button. "yeah?" he growled, swallowing a whimper.

His soulmate moved a little as he talked, whimpering a little. He didn't care if the others over the phone heard; he let a purr rumble in his ribcage to sooth them.

"BROTHER, I... I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE." Papyrus said, sounding guilty.

"...what?" Sans asked, stopping his purring and sitting up. His soulmate whimpered again, curling into his side. He started to play with their hair instead.

"I HAVE SEEN THE VIDEO, AND I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR NOT BELIEVING YOU. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS WRONG."

Sans blinked, staring at nothingness. "what... what video?" he asked, gulping

"The who that the person known as PewDiePie uploaded," spoke Toriel's voice.

"Yeah, YOU TOTTALY KICKED METTATONS ASS!" Came Undynes voice.

"Undyne, that's still P-Papyrus' soul mate..." Alphys said softly.

PewDiePie..? Felix uploaded a video?

"well... thanks, uh... i gotta go, i'm sorry, i'll call you again later." He said, quickly hanging up.

His soulmate whined loudly as he got out of the bed and grabbed his laptop.

He sat back down and pulled them back against him "easy, baby." He said softly, starting up his laptop. He needed to see this video.

They gave a human purr and snuggled against him. Sans quickly opened YouTube and looked up PewDiePie, seeing a new video.

"The Truth Of Sans"

Sans saw the thumbnail was him, in the hotel room. What the fuck?

He clicked on the video, and immediately Felix was saying "Hey, how's it going bros? My name is PewDiePie! And today, I have a very special video about my friend and fellow YouTuber, Sans. I would appreciate if you watched the whole thing. Its going to explain some things that I think are important. Thanks. "

Sans stiffened. Fuck.

It immediately started playing a clip...from when Sans was explaining feralness to his soulmate.

What the hell? No!

The next clip was from the fight at PAX. Oh god.

What? Why?

His soulmate sat up, finally waking up.

"What's going on? You're shaking?"

"felix... felix fucking uploaded a video about me," he gasped in terror and embarrassment.

"What about you?" They asked softly, rubbing his arm.

"everything! my whole back story, why would he do that!? i trusted him!" He screamed, tossing his laptop to the other side of the bed.

They were immediately hugging him close. "Sans... I'm so sorry!"

He started to sob hysterically. Everything was ruined. Everybody was gonna laugh at him. He was officially humiliated. Why? He thought Felix was his friend.

His soulmate grabbed his laptop and scrolled down into the comment section. They smiled. "Baby, I think you should see these comments."

Sans was trembling but looked up from crying into his hands. "wh-what do they...say?" he asked.

"Nobody's saying anything bad. They're all really supportive. Don't be upset, everything okay." They said, wrapping their arms around him.

He clung to them again, anxieties rising. Did people really support him?

"why...why?" he asked in a shaky voice. "why do they...care?" he sniffled.

They gave him a gentle smile. "Baby, they're your fans. Of course they care." They gently kissed the top of his skull.

"i don't get it. why did he post that video?"

They shook their head. "Maybe he just wants to get it out there how bad monsters have it," they suggested.

"but now everyone knows everything! they could use it against me!" he wailed.

"They can't use it against you if you don't let them." They said, wiping his tears. They made their skin tingle.

"don't leave me." He whimpered out softly.

That took them by surprise. What? That's what he was worried about?

"Baby, I won't ever leave you. Why would I do that?" they asked.

Sans shook his head. "because...i'm disgusting."

"You're _not_ disgusting. Not at all. You did what you had to do to survive, and to raise Papyrus. You're life was hard, that doesn't make you a bad person. Okay?" They asked, holding his face and looking directly into his eye sockets.

Sans looked away at first, tears still falling from his eyes. After a moment he turned his gaze back to them and gave a small nod.

"if you say so... but.. i'm not going to accept that just yet..."

"You should. I love you."

"i love you too, babydoll." He replied, nuzzling his head into their neck.

He noticed something.

"when did i make this claim mark?" He asked, running his finger over the new bite mark.

They froze and turned away. "....Earlier.." the murmured. "When I used the safe word..."

He looked confused and concerned "i... i don't remember that." He admitted softly.

"Well, what do you remember?" They asked, leaning into his touch.

"i just remember feeling... really needy. and um...horny," he muttered the last word.

They smiled a little. "It's okay. Don't worry, I'm... I'm okay."

He stared at them. He knew they were lying. Something happened when he blacked out, and they weren't telling him.

"baby. tell me what's wrong," he ordered, yet the tone was kind.

They started to shake a little bit. "There's nothing to tell. Everything's okay, please, please can we just drop it? Please?" They begged him, looking away.

But he didn't wanna drop it. He needed to know what he did.

"what did i do?" They shot a glare at him and were about to snap, until they saw his eyes.

Tears were welling and spilling over... and his eyelights... they were upside down, fractured hearts.

They froze. Oh my god. "Baby... wha-? Your... your eyes they... okay." They took a deep breath and grabbed his hand.

He looked at them expectantly. "You kind of blacked out. And it was fucking scary."

"scary, how? what was I doing? did i hurt you!?"

They started shaking their head but stopped. "Yeah... you...were just sorta... going at it. And it hurt. I didn't even, uh.... enjoy it really."

"i hurt you?" He asked, his voice cracking towards the end. He fucking hated himself. How could he hurt them? They were all he had besides Papyrus now.

"It's okay... really. I'm okay now. You stopped when I used the safe word. I could've used it earlier, but I chose not too."

 _"why?_ why did you let me hurt you?" he asked, tone full of hurt.

"Because... you needed it. I could handle it, so that's what I did. Nothing bad happened, it was just... kinda uncomfortable." They admitted softly.

Sans still looked hurt. "i... can't believe i did that. i'm so sorry," he whispered, voice cracking again.

"Just calm down. Everything's okay. I still love you and nothing's gonna change that," they soothed him.

"they why didn't you sit with me before? if everything really is fine, then why were you so distant?"

They were silent, guilt clouding their eyes.

"Because I... I dunno. I felt like maybe sitting away from you would kinda just help mentally and physically for me," they said, not feeling like their wording was right, but good enough.

Sans looked even more hurt and stared down at his lap. "i'm..." he could barely even think at the moment. "then i guess it's good that you...stayed away."

"Baby, it's not... it's not gonna change anything. Everything still good. I'm just... just sore," they admitted softly, taking his hand.

"it does change things. you're scared of me, aren't you?"

They shook they're head. "Of course not! No, I just need a physical break was all. It wore me out," they reassured. "I'd never hate or be scared of you."

"are you sure about that? because baby, you have no idea what i am capable of," he said, looking into their eyes. He looked serious and it kind of intimidated them.

They nodded slowly, but looked down into their lap.

"I'm sure...I'm very sure," they said softly. Sans sighed. "yeah...that's why you're looking away again, right?" he muttered, a whimper escaping his throat.

They looked up at him with wide eyes. Shit, they'd screwed up. Sans noticed their expression and shook his head, hunching over and looking over at the floor.

"i'm...i need to go. i'm going to go have a talk with felix," he rumbled. This talk was getting him nowhere.

"Wait! I... are we okay?" they asked him nervously. Did they fuck everything up?

He stared at them for a second, making them anxious, and then he gently kissed the top of their head.

"yeah. yeah, we're okay, sweetheart," he said standing up and walking to the door.

"wait here, okay? i'll be back soon."

They nodded solemnly, watching as Sans opened the door, exited, and closed it behind him.

They gave a long sigh and flopped down onto the bed on their back, staring up at the ceiling. If only Felix wouldn't have uploaded that video...And if that stupid tin can wouldn't have ruined everything...Then everything would be okay right now.

They curled up into themself. Why did they have to fuck everything up? They closed their eyes and forced themself into a nap.


	9. netflix and pizza rolls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix you gotta stop acting up.

Sans felt his heart fluttering in anger and hurt as he knocked on Felix's hotel room door. He knew he wanted to ask about the video and why Felix would even do such a thing, but he wasn't quite sure how to put it. Or if Felix would even take it down.

He sighed and waited a minute or so, hearing some shuffling and murmured talking inside before Felix came and opened it.

"Oh, Sans! What a surprise!" he greeted, then looked around for his soulmate. "Where's y/n?"

"back in the hotel room. now why the hell did you fuck me over, felix!?" Sans exclaimed, walking into the room.

Felix looked confused. "What are you talking about? I'd never do that?"

Sans gave him a glare, then scanned around the room, surprised to find that Marzia wasn't there, but Cry and Mark were. Ignoring their stares, he turned back to Felix.

"of course you did! why else did you upload that video! what's the point of it other than to make be look weak and horrible?!" he snarled.

Felix looked surprised, but then his face went to one of understanding.

"Dude... no. I only did that so people could see Monsters are human too. I don't like the way some people treat you, and I wanted them to see you have problems and have had a hard life just like other people. I would never do it to hurt you."

For some reason...Sans couldn't find himself to trust Felix's words. At least not fully. He had been back stabbed so many it times. It was hard to trust peoples' words.

"not everyone will see it that way. do you know how many people out there will use it against monsters? against me? what will they think of someone who had to grow up on the streets and steal and--!"

Sans's voice gave out and he kept himself from continuing. It hurt. It hurt so much thinking about those... desperate monsters.

"Just calm down. Nobody wants to hurt you," Felix said softly, placing a hand on Sans' back.

"you... you're wrong! my whole life all anybody has ever done is hurt me or fear me! and now even my own soulmates afraid of me..." Sans trailed off, not even realizing he brought up Y/n.

"y/n?" Mark echoed.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Cry asked.

Sans went stiff and looked like a deer in headlights. He'd fucked up. Again.

"i...nothing--"

"It isn't nothing, man!" Felix sighed in exasperation. "Just tell us, okay?"

Sans closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath. If he just told them, then they'd shut up, he reasoned.

"...i went... feral."

They all looked surprised. They exchanged looks and the  
n looked back at him.

"What do you mean? What did you do?" Mark asked him.

"...i... i blacked out, when we were..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish that thought.

"Ooooohh..." Felix said with an understanding nod, having walked in on them the other daym

Sans gave a rough sigh. "...and i...i feel like shit for it... i didn't..mean to hurt them," his muttered, tears welling. "...mettaton is right...i'm...i'm too feral and i can't fucking control myself," he whimpered. He looked defeated.

"Well... are they okay? Like, are they hurt or upset?" Cry asked.

"no, and... i don't get why they aren't angry at me. i hurt them and... and they just say that they love me. how can they forgive this!?" Sans exclaimed, starting to tear up.

"Because they're yours, ya dingus." Mark said.

Sans gave a snort at the name, but still looked away. "that doesn't excuse what i did. i was gaster's, does that make it ok for what he did to me?" he growled, more at himself than Mark or Cry or Felix.

"Dude... that's so completely different. Did they tell you to stop?" Cry asked.

Sans nodded.

"And did you?"

He nodded again.

"Then what the hell is the problem?" Mark asked.

Sans shook his head and closed his eyes. "i don't..." he trailed off and took a shaky breath. "i don't want to turn out like him a-and hurt them," he forced out, choking on the words.

"People make mistakes, Sans. That doesn't make you a bad person, and that definitely doesn't make you like Gaster." Felix said softly.

Sans just stood there, feeling vulnerable and stupid. Why did he always fuck shit up? And why was he getting off scott free? He deserved to lose them after what he did.

"yes, it does! it just shows what a disgusting, stupid, worthless _freak_ i am!" he snarled, his phalanges digging into the fabric of his jacket sleeves.

"i'm a horrible soulmate! i should never have been given one with what i had to do!" Sans continued, his body shaking.

Mark was up and put an arm around Sans's back. "What you had to do when you were younger...to keep yourself and Papyrus alive? That doesn't make you horrible."

"yes, it does! it just shows what a disgusting, stupid, worthless /freak/ i am!" he snarled, his phalanges digging into the fabric of his jacket sleeves.

"i'm a horrible soulmate! i should never have been given one with what i had to do!" Sans continued, his body shaking.

Mark was up and put an arm around Sans's back. "What you had to do when you were younger...to keep yourself and Papyrus alive? That doesn't make you horrible."

Sans felt himself begin to quietly hyperventilate. Mark was quick to guide him over to the couch and sat him down, rubbing his spine soothingly.

"Sans... It's alright to tell us. We won't think any less of you, I promise," Mark said in a low, comforting voice.

Sans shook his head a tiny bit. "i...you remember me talking about h-how i... needed to sell m-myself...?" he asked, voice quieting down at the end.

All three humans nodded.

Sans gulped. Just better to get it over with.

"i didn't do it on my own. i wouldn't have known...what sort of _clients_ to look for," he started. His hands were shaking as they continued to cover his face.

"s-so i had... what could be considered a-an agent... he would set me up with clients and he would get paid, giving me some of the profit.."

He gulped. His mouth tasted gross from the memories.

The three men were silent, Mark still slowly rubbing a hand up and down Sans's spine.

"but... he started to threaten me and papyrus. he even started throwing bricks through our windows. he came to the house with a knife and..." Sans stopped, taking in a shudder breath.

"...Go on. It's alright." Felix said softly.

"i... i had to..." he couldn't continue. He couldn't remember this, he wouldn't let himself.

"....stop him."

Mark gave a glance at Felix and Cry.

"How so?" Cry asked.

Sans gulped and shook his head multiple times. "no...no, i don't.... don't make me tell you this!"

"Okay, relax... deep breath. Just tell us whatever you're comfortable with telling us." Cry said softly.

"i... i don't know... i can't..."

Sans gulped as he heard his voice crack. Fuck. He needed to leave. He needed his soulmate. He felt so overwhelmed and empty.

"Sans, please?" Felix asked.

Sans forced himself to choke back a hiss. Why was he even explaining himself to the person he had come here angry at in the first place?

"no. i'm not trusting you anymore," Sans snapped at Felix.

Felix froze. He really fucked up, didn't he?

"Dude... I didn't mean to hurt you. I promise." Felix said, looking at his hands.

"i don't care. you still did."

"Sans, calm down, okay? He really was just trying to help you," Cry said. Sans shot him a glare.

"if he really wanted to help me, he wouldn't have posted it in the first place! because now _they_ can use this against me and--!"

He stopped himself.

"...'They' being your soulmate or...?" Mark asked, trailing off.

"no. my 'agents' friends." He admitted softly.

"Why? What did you do?" Cry asked him.

"i fucking killed him, okay!?" Sans finally choked out, immediately covering his mouth.

All three men jolted and stared in shock.

"Y-you...what?" choked out Mark.

Sans started shaking and tears welled in his eyes. "i had to," he spoke in a quiet, hoarse voice. "h-he was... going to kill papyrus."

Sans screwed his eyes shut and he whimpered. "i never meant to kill him. i only wanted to subdue him and give **MERCY,"** he whined, covering his face as he started to cry silently.

They all exchanged some glances, and then everyone went over and hugged him.

He sobbed and hugged them back, but really, he just wanted his soulmate right now. He needed to wrap this up before he had a mental breakdown. He needed Y/N.

"It's okay. It was self defense, you're okay." Cry said softly, patting his back.

Sans continued to tremble and sob, sniffling and breathing shakily. "...paps was only 8...he couldn't protect himself..." he whimpered quietly. "...i d-didn't want him to die..." he choked out.

"Shh... it's okay dude." Mark soothed him.

Everyone pulled away and Sans wiped his tears. "i... i just wanna go back to my room. i... i need y/n right now. i'll be okay... i'm sorry."

"It's alright, we understand," Felix said softly.

"Let us know if you need anything," Cry said.

Sans nodded as he got up.

He walked to the door and glanced back once before he walked out.

He walked calmly to the elevator, but once he got out he took in a shaky breathe and punched the fucking wall.

Sans winced at the pain it shot through his fist, but he didn't care. He wanted it to hurt. He wanted to numb out his internal pain and all of his fucking memories. He wanted to be empty.

He pulled his hand out of the dry wall and clenched and unclenched his hand a couple times, hearing pops all throughout his arm. He was bleeding and bruised, but he didn't care. He sighed and looked at the hole in the wall. Fuck it, they'd just charge it to the room.

He walked over to his door and finally entered. His soulmate was laying on the floor and sleeping. What the hell?

Sans rushed over to them and kneeled down, feeling a whimper escape him.

"baby? are you okay?" he asked, lightly placing his uninjured hand on their shoulder.

He hid the injured one behind his back.

They opened their eyes and looked up at him.

"Leave me alone to die," they said softly, turning the other way and curling into them self.

Okay, fuck that.

Sans picked them up and they protested, lightly swatting and his chest. His hand was throbbing, but he felt numb. He lied them down on the bed and stared down at them.

They sighed through their nose, then slowly opened their eyes and looked up at Sans, weirded out to see him just standing there and staring.

"You....okay, babe?" they asked, sitting up and scooting over to make room for him.

Only, Sans didn't lay next to them. He just kept staring.

"Baby... you're, uh... kinda freaking me out," they admitted softly.

"good. you should be scared of me," his voice was soft but intimidating.

They trembled a little and scooted back further. "S-Sans? You okay? What happened?" they asked.

He only stared back with hollow eye sockets. It was scaring them. Badly.

"Fucking hell, Sans! Just talk to me!" they snarled, a whimper also escaping them.

He smirked. Some sick part of him was enjoying this. His smile fell and he started to crawl after them on the bed.

They crawled backwards until their back was against the wall. They looked terrified, and it was adorable.

He crawled until he was face to face with them and then he asked

"do you wanna have pizza rolls for dinner?"

…

They stared.

He stared back.

....Many moments of silence....

They then snickered, trying to hold it back. Then there was full out laughter. "Oooh, oh my god, I thought you were gonna-- ahahahaa!!!" they hooted, head leaning back against the wall.

He smiled at their laughter. It was beautiful, and they hadn't been doing much smiling lately.

"let's stay in today. we can do a netflix marathon and eat food and cuddle. we have to get all of your stuff from your place and then move it to mine in 2 days, so let's be lazy right now. sound good?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind their ear.

They giggled and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. _Really_ good. Can I choose what we watch?"

Sans smiled and nodded. "of course. i'll go make the food."

He got up and walked into the kitchen. He had stocked up on frozen foods the other day while he was suppose to be editing, but he got hungry.

He put the pizza rolls on a paper plate and put them in the microwave, letting out a content sigh.

"Wait, Sans, what's your account info?" they asked from the other room.

Sans gave a hum as he thought.

"email is sansational.skele@gmail.com and password is fucktrump666"

He heard them as they started cracking up in the other room, and then they snorted.

He started laughing when he heard that, and then grabbed 2 sodas out of the fridge as well as the pizza rolls from the microwave.

He walked in and saw them covering their mouth and blushing in embarrassment. He chuckled and handed them a soda. They took it and he sat next to them.

"Don't say a word," they said sternly.

Silence...

"that was fucking adorab-"

"SANS SHUT UP!"

"no! your snort was fucking cute as hell and i won't shut up about it-- hey!" He quick teleported off the bed and to a few feet away as they swung a pillow at his head.

He stood there and crossed his arms. "are you done?"

"Am I done!? Are _YOU_ done?" they asked, also crossing their arms. He smirked.

"nah, because that was cute as fu-"

"AHHH!" Sans was cut off as they tackled him to the floor. He started cracking up as they straddled him and wacked him in the face with a pillow.

"aahhh! no, have **MERCY!"** he cried, cracking up in laughter. Sans raised his arms up to protect him from another blow. His eyes suddenly went wide and he let out a yelp as it smacked into his injured hand.

They immediately put the pillow down when they realized he was hurt.

"Oh, no, baby what happened!?" they asked, gently holding his hand.

He looked away, he was ashamed he let his anger get the best of him. "i... i kind of punched a wall. it's no big deal, baby, i'm okay."

"It is a big deal! You might've broke it!"

"i didn't break it. it doesn't hurt that bad."

They raised an eyebrow and glared down at him in concern and anger.

"Not hurt? You just yelped like a wounded dog by me hitting it with a /pillow/!" they exclaimed, worry clear in their voice.

"What would even make you mad enough to punch a wall?!"

He sighed. "please, just once, don't make me bring up my fucking past. i don't want to fucking talk about it, and it's none of your business," he practically snarled at them.

They stared at him for a second, hurt in their eyes, and then got up. They walked over to their bag and grabbed it before walking towards the door.

"oh, fucking hell," Sans muttered under his breath and then teleported in front of the door so they couldn't leave.

"Excuse me," they said, sounding hurt and angry.

"no."

"Fucking move, Sans!"

"no."

They glared. "I said _move!"_ they shouted, their hand shooting out at him to grab him. They had reached randomly and tugged.

They watched as Sans's eyelights shrank to the size of pinpricks and he bared his fangs. A small, pain-filled growl rumbled in his ribcage and they looked down.

Fuck.

They'd grabbed his bad hand.

They immediately let go and watched as he whined, shaking his hand, trying to ease the pain.

"I.. I'm sorry! I didn't... I didn't mean to-" they were cut off when Sans kissed them, hard.

He needed to ground himself, and he needed to do it now. They whimpered and tried to pull away, but he held them there firmly. They whimpered and ended up melting into the kiss as well.

They allowed Sans to press his tongue into their mouth, their two tongues intertwining as he pulled them closer.

They whined in sudden need and kissed back greedily, hands now clinging to the front of his jacket.

He pulled back and stared into their eyes, letting out a low territorial growl.

They gulped and stared back.

"you're mine. you aren't going anywhere," he snarled and then he released them and stared down at his hand.

They looked down at his hand as well, watching as he brought it up to his face. It was bleeding again, most likely from the tight grip he'd had on them.

Sans gave a growling whimper and stuck his tongue out, giving it a careful lick. They stared. It was kinda...cute? Like the way a dog would lick an injured paw.

They smiled weakly and sighed before putting their bag back down on the dresser and sitting back down on the bed and resting their back against the wall.

Sans walked over and laid his head in their lap, grabbing the pizza rolls and feeding one to them. They rolled their eyes but ate it anyways.

Sans grabbed his laptop and signed into his Netflix.

"what do you wanna watch, baby?"

"Hmmm... Nightmare Before Christmas?" they asked, grinning. Sans gave a snort.

"let me guess... it's because of the skeleton?"

They gave a giggle. "What? I find skeleton's to be attractive, okay?"

He smiled and put his arm behind their neck to bring them down into a kiss.

"well, humans are pretty sexy, too."

They gave a giggle. "Not as sexy as skeletons. Did I tell you that after watching Nightmare Before Christmas as a kid I wanted to become a skeleton?" they giggled.

Sans gave a chuckle. "no way. did you really?"

They gave a nod and a grin. "But hey, I got at least one hot skeleton, even if it isn't Jack and I'm not one myself."

He smiled at them fondly. "i don't know what I would do without you, y/n," he said softly. They smiled and fed him a pizza roll.

"Honestly, you probably wouldn't be so stressed out," they said sadly. They felt like such a burden to him lately, since everything had been so rocky.

Sans gave a frown and pulled them down into another kiss. "quit lying. that isn't true, baby," he murmured, then kissing their cheek.

"if anything, you've made my life a lot more worthwhile."

"I feel more like a burden," they admitted softly, kissing his injured hand gently.

"you're not. you're my angel," Sans said, letting himself smile like an idiot.

They smiled back. "Can I please wrap up your hand?"

Sans gave a sigh and flinched a little as they tried to rub it soothingly. "yeah...yeah, that's fine. and probably for the best," he murmured.

"Good. I'll go get the first aid kit they keep in the bathroom," they said. Sans lifted his head off their lap and they slid off the bed.

They quickly went and got the first aid kit and made Sans sit up. They got out the ace bandage and started to carefully wrap up his hand.

"You don't have to tell me what happened, but I want you to know I'm always here if you wanna talk. I love you. Unconditionally," they said as they gently kissed his bruised knuckles.

Sans gave a shy grin. "i...thanks, sweetheart. and i'm here for you too," he murmured.

They smiled and gave him a loving kiss. "Now... you wanna feed me some more of those pizza rolls?"

"yes. but, i also wanna cuddle, so c'mere," he said, holding his arms open for them. They smiled and leaned into him.

They both lied back and they lied their head against his chest.

He started to feed them pizza rolls and he really started thinking.

This was honestly all he's ever wanted. Somebody he could just be himself with, and he could feed pizza rolls while they were being lazy in bed. And now? He had it.

They pressed against him, making him purr at the closeness. They giggled, craning their neck to look back and up at him.

"I love it when you purr," they grinned, gently cupping his cheek.

He smiled down at them and said "i love it when you exist."

They giggled and leaned up to kiss him softly. He whined when they pulled away, but they kissed his wrapped up hand and he let it slide.

"I have a question."

"okay, i might have an answer."

They rolled their eyes and smiled. "What's your brother like?"

Sans felt himself grin. "he's... a total goofball. and loves pasta. a lot."

"Yeah? I love pasta too," they said, smiling subconsciously.

"good. you're gonna need to like pasta to come live with us because he makes it like, 5 times a week."

"Damn, that's unhealthy," they said with a small giggle.

He smiled. He had a small vision of them and Papyrus cooking together while he sat back and ate the scraps, and it made his soul flutter with happiness.

"it'll be nice when you move in," he found himself sighing. They looked up at him with a grin.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"well for one, my nightmares have stopped ever since you came along," he said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Nightmares?"

"yeah, i usually get them like every night. but they're gone," he said, looking down at them thankfully.

"I don't like it when you're sad," they found them self saying before they even thought about it.

Sans looked down at them in surprise before laughing and smiling. "thanks, sweetheart. i hate to see you upset, too," he purred.

He kissed them gently.

"let's be happy together, okay?"

"Okay."


	10. daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Sans has a daddy kink, just like you. You sicko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter definitely took a turn XD

Sans gave a low purr as they straddled his lap, wrapping their arms around his neck. He shivered as one of their fingers scratched at a sensitive spot on the back of his head.

"You ready for this, baby?" they cooed in a low voice. Sans nodded, pulling them closer into a kiss.

He licked their bottom lip and they happily opened their mouth, granting him access to explore. He quickly took dominance over their tongue and they moaned softly.

He chuckled lightly at the noise and pulled away to kiss their neck. They grinded against him slowly, and he let out a predatory groan.

They felt themselves grow more aroused as he growled and began grinding back against them. They gave a small moan, and he bit their neck gently in response.

"mmm~ ready for me to claim you, babe?" Sans murmured against their ear, giving a lustful purr.

They moaned and clung to him a bit tighter. "Yes~" they mewled out. They wanted to be his. They wanted to be 100% his, always.

"alright, baby, all you had to do was ask," he teased them softly, flipping them onto the mattress. They giggled and hugged him against them.

Sans grinned, keeping his tongue formed and licked along their neck where he had bitten them as he grinded against them.

They gave a purr and clung tighter. Oh god...they could probably cum from just the grinding.

They lovingly bite into his neck, sucking and running their tongue along the bone. Sans let out a whine and a moan.

"that tongue of yours is evil..." he said, voice shuddering.

"Oh yeah?" they asked, playfully.

"mmhmm..." he answered, leaning down to now bite their neck. He sunk his fangs in and chuckled as they moaned.

"...How 'bout I use this evil tongue a little more, then?" they teased, trailing a finger down his spine.

Sans shuddered and pulled away, looking down at them with hooded eyes. "whadda ya mean?"

"You'll see. Lie down for me?" they asked, shyly. He smiled fondly and the rolled his eyes, lying next to them.

They straddled him and asked "Do you trust me?"

"more than anybody else," he admitted, looking into their eyes.

They gave a grin. "Good. Now get rid of your clothes," they then demanded. Sans gave a slight smile and snapped his fingers, making both of their clothes disappear.

Slowly they leaned down and kissed him. He reached his hands up to hold them closer, but they pulled away, quick to grab his wrists and pin them down.

"No, no. You can't touch me. Not right now. Kay?"

“what!?” he whined out childishly.

They gave him a warning look.

"fine. but i'm getting you back later," he warned softly.

They smiled and leaned back down to kiss him again.

"Good. Now..." they pulled away from the tender kiss and gazed over his body. Sans felt his cheeks turning a light shade of blue, for some reason feeling embarrassed.

They gave a giggle at his blushing and kissed each cheek, cupping his head in their hands.

Sans watched as they poked their tongue out, about to ask what they were doing, until he felt them drag it over his cheekbones.

He reflexively gripped at their hips and they immediately pinned them back down.

"No! No touchy!" they said.

He whined and looked at them pleadingly, but they shook their head and kissed him again, running their tongue over his mouth. He whined and gripped the sheets tightly.

They grinned down lovingly at Sans before hunching over and nuzzling against his neck. Sans stiffened his arms. He wanted to pull them closer. To bite them and claim them. But he had agreed to staying still.

Sans couldn't help but give a whimpering purr as they licked and nibbled pleasurably at his neck. He gripped at the bedsheets to keep his hands from shooting up and grabbing them.

"baby, please... this is fucked up... it fucking hurts not being able to touch you!" he whined desperately.

"Sorry babe. Just try to enjoy it, okay?"

He whimpered and bit his tongue. This was _painful._

They moved down and licked his most sensitive rib.

Sans gasped and bit back a moan. It was useless and he couldn't help but moan as they started to stroke two of his ribs. He whined and arched his back, already panting shakily.

"pl-please...sweetheart," he begged. They looked up at him with a sly grin.

They bit their lip and gave him an innocent look. "What? What's wrong?" They asked teasingly.

"you know damn well what's wron-ahhhh!" He moaned loudly as they traced his ribs with their tongue.

He gave a desperate whine and gripped the sheets tighter. He opened his mouth to try to speak, but only let out a moan as they gently bit down on his sternum.

Their fingers continued to trace and tease his ribs as they licked and bit at his sternum and ribs. Sans whimpered and gulped.

"baby... fuck, please, please anything! just let me do something!" he pleaded, and then the sheets ripped.

RIIIIPPPPP!

They giggled and he groaned. "not again..."

"You wanna do something?" they asked him as their giggles died down.

"yes!" his answer was immediate and desperate. They smiled.

"Alright~" they said in a sing song voice, sitting up and moving off of him. "But again... no touching."

Before Sans could ask what was going on, they shuffled them self around and straddled just above his head. "Make your self useful, baby~"

He smirked and moaned softly as they sat on his face. His tongue immediately dodged out and he started to lap at their folds.

They whimpered and leaned down over his ribs to kiss his sternum again.

Sans gave a muffled moan and licked at their clit, purring as their thighs tightened around his skull.

Slowly, they started to trail their kisses and attention downward. They heard a muffled gasp from Sans as they pumped their hands along his spine.

His hands dodged up and he grabbed their waist again, and they slapped his hands gently.

"No," they said sternly. He whined and gripped at the torn up sheets again. This was painfully hard. They gently licked along his spine and he gasped against their clit, causing them to moan.

"Mmmm~ Good boy," they praised at his reaction. If they could see his skull, they would see it was a very bright blue.

They then grinned and bit down lightly on his vertebrae and sucked on it. Sans stiffened, his back once again arching and he moaned desperately against their pussy.

They moaned loudly and he sucked on their clit with a pretty strong pressure. They whimpered and sucked on his spine once again.

He evened out his breathing and he accidentally ripped the sheets some more. He whined as he did, sucking a little harder.

They then released their mouth from his vertebrae with a small pop and sat up. Sans groaned as their weight was pressed against his face.

Then they got off of his face completely. He whined and reached for them, but they once again slapped his hands away. He groaned and asked "what are you doing? come back."

"I wanna take a bath… can we take a bath?"

Were they fucking serious!?

"you're not serious, are you?" he growled, a whine of desperation escaping him. They cocked an eyebrow.

"So what if I am? Let's go ta--!"

Sans gave a growl and lunged forward, pinning them down against the bed. They gave a whimpered as he pressed his nose ridge against their neck.

"i don't think so, sweetheart," he growled against them.

"S-Sans... calm down," they whimpered softly.

"oh, don't worry baby. i'm perfectly calm," he growled, sucking on their neck suddenly.

They gasped and clung onto him, making him groan as they gripped his spine. "fuck," he growled, pulling away for a moment from their neck, then moving to the other side of it and sucking there as well.

They whimpered and wrapped their legs around him, clinging to him tighter.

"that wasn't very nice, y/n. what you just did," he scolded, licking over the hickey he just made.

"I... I'm sorry," they whined out.

"i wasn't done with my snack..."

They whimpered and blushed, watching as Sans lowered himself to their breasts.

"...but these will do for now."

They gave a whimpering cry as he clamped down on a nipple and sucked.

"Sans~ please!" They whimpered softly, gripping his shoulders.

He smirked "don't worry baby, i'll give everything attention, not just these," he assured them before latching onto the other nipple.

They moaned and gasped, gripping him as tight as they could. It hurt, yet it felt really good.

Sans chuckled at their mewling and sucked harder. Their body started squirming in response.

"Sans, please!"

He smiled and released their nipple with an audible pop.

He trailed down their body, giving them sweet kisses. They squirmed and twitched and he trailed his hands up nd down their sides.

"Sans, please! Fuck, just... stop teasing!"

He gave a low chuckle. "i'm just giving you a little payback, sweetheart," he grinned. Then he looked up at them. "oh yeah... and no touching~"

They looked at him in pure shock. Was he seriously playing this!? He smirked.

"i'm serious. and you don't wanna find out what happens if you break the rules~"

They whimpered and looked up at the ceiling. He finally went down to in between their legs and he licked gently, savoring their taste.

They gave a gasp of satisfaction as he finally licked them. Oh god yes! They moaned as he rubbed his tongue back and forth over their clit, using two finger to rub a sensitive spot on their pussy.

"Fuck, yes! Please, just like that~ they pleaded, grinding down onto his tongue. He chuckled and gripped their hips tightly.

Then he pulled away. "Wh-What? No, don't stop, don't stop please!" they pleaded sitting up, but he pushed them back down.

"how does it feel to be on the other side of the torture?" he asked teasingly.

They shook their head and grit their teeth. Their pussy was pulsing, begging for attention and release.

"It's horrible! I'm sorry! Please, Sans, let me cum!" they begged, trying to press their legs together to create some sort of friction.

He shook his head. "nuh uh. sorry sweetheart, you gotta wait," he said while his dick started forming.

They stared at it hungrily, a sudden urge to have it in their mouth. They smirked.

"I have an idea~"

Sans looked down at them with a raised bone brow. "yeah, doll? what idea you got in that beautiful head of yours?" he purred, leaning in and nuzzling them.

"I was thinking we could... 69," they smirked.

His eyes went wide but then he smirked back at them.

"hell fucking yes," he said excitedly as he lied down on the bed.

They giggled straddled him, facing his cock.

Slowly they sat themselves down on his face, flinching a little as he grabbed at their hips to keep them in place.

They then leaned down, hands on either side of his hips, and took his cock into their mouth.

He whimpered and gently started to suck on their clit again. They were so close already from before and they wanted release.

They were quick to take his whole cock in their mouth, which made him moan loudly which caused his tongue to vibrate.

"fuck... baby. you're... doing so fucking good..." he moaned out in between licks.

They gave a muffled moan of reply, concentrating on bobbing their head over his cock. Sans moaned and his back arched. They could tell he wanted to buck his hips, but were glad he was restraining himself.

He then grabbed their butt, giving it a squeeze. They giggled and sucked a little harder.

He moaned and used one finger to slide it inside of them as he licked their clit, causing them to shudder. They were very fucking close at this point.

They moaned around his cock, sucking harder and making swallowing motions to hurry him along. Sans's ribcage rumbled in a satisfied purr at their faster pace. In return he started fucking them faster with his finger and sucked harder on their clit and swirled his tongue around.

They whined. They were about to cum and he knew it as well.

"c'mon... cum for me baby..." he cooed against them, causing them to whimper and squirt on his face. He chuckled as they did and lapped up all their juices.

They moaned loudly and continued to bob their head up and down his cock, moving him along. He moaned, his end coming soon as well. He gripped their hips, but he let him head fall back against the pillow.

"fuck..fuck.. faster, baby, pl--ahhh~" he begged, quickly cutting off to moaning as he came in their mouth.

This time, they swallowed it all easily. It tingled as it went down their throat. It felt nice. They pulled away with a small pop and panted as they rolled over to lie next to him.

"well, that was... _sans_ ational _,"_ he said with a snicker at the end.

They quietly laughed, grabbing his hand. They felt happy.

They laid there in silence. It was nice.

"...so," Sans started softly, "when do you wanna go pick up your things from your place and take them to mine? we should probably do it during a time paps isn't home."

"Like, as soon as possible. I don't wanna go back to my place, I just wanna get my stuff and go," they said softly, tracing his knuckles softly.

"okay. wanna go now?"

They sat up and looked at him. "Now? Like now, now?"

Sans chuckled and nodded. "yeah, why not? i know a shortcut," he winked. "but we'll need some food with us so i have enough energy to make both jumps," he then added.

"But... but we ate all the pizza rolls," they whined.

He laughed. "that's true. wanna just eat at a restaurant there?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind their ear.

They nodded with a small smile still present on their face. Sans smiled back and snapped his fingers, having their clothes appear back on both of their bodies.

"alright. so i haven't done it this many times before, but here's how it's going to work," Sans started, taking a firm hold of their hand. "i need you to think hard. very very hard, about where it is you want to go. which is your house or room. visualize it around you, alright? and when your ready, tell me. then i'll make the jump."

"Okay..." they said softly, closing their eyes. They thought about their bedroom as hard as they could. The posters on the walls, the broken mirror... the dresser and their closet... the broken TV and their bed.

"Okay, I'm ready," they said confidently.

He closed his eyes and made the jump.

The world spun around them and they gripped his hand tighter. It was only a split second until they felt their feet on their floor, but it had felt a lot longer.

Slowly they peeked an eye open.

They were here.

* * *

 

The room kind of broke Sans heart. A lot of things were broken or cheap looking. They really didn't have the life that they deserved, huh?

They looked around and smiled sadly. "We did it," they said softly.

He pulled them against him and kissed the top of their head. "i'm gonna spoil you," he murmured softly.

They giggled and pulled away, walking over to the closet and grabbing a cloth type bag.

Sans watched as they quickly packed a few things, mostly clothes, books, notebooks, stuffed animals, etc.

"i can't...do your parents even care?" he asked softly. They looked up at him and gasped quietly.

His eye lights... they were upside down shattered hearts.

They grabbed his face gently and kissed him softly.

He placed one hand on the small of their back and the other was tangled in their hair. He felt _a_ _wful._ They didn't deserve this life.

They pulled away and sadly said "No. They don't. I... was a mistake."

Sans's eyelights remained shattered hearts and he gave them a tender kiss. "no you aren't. they're wrong. they're so fucking wrong. you aren't a mistake to me," he said sweetly, kissing their cheeks.

They smiled sadly, tears starting to well up in their eyes. "It's okay. I'm used to being treated like trash," they said as they walked over to their dresser, shoving random articles of clothing in their bag.

"baby... you're not trash," he said desperately, putting emphasis on every word. He as hurting so bad for them.

"Okay," they said softly, but they clearly weren't convinced.

"i... i always talked about my childhood, but i never even asked about yours," he said softly. He felt /so/ selfish.

"i'm sorry...i'm so sorry i'm so...stupid and selfish for never asking you about you," he growled, angry at himself.

Before they could speak, Sans went over to them and wrapped his arms around them. He held them close, tears brimming in his eye sockets as he nuzzled their neck.

They clutched at the back of his jacket. This was... new. They had never gotten sympathy over their childhood before, but then again they never told anyone or brought anyone over before.

"It's okay. I don't really like to talk about it, anyways. I just wanna forget. I want you take me away from here," they said softly, their voice breaking towards the end and they held on tighter.

He sniffled and kissed their neck, then their face, then their lips. "i'm gonna take you away, baby. i'm gonna help you be happy."

They smiled up at him, tears rolling down their cheeks. "I'd like that. I'd really like that. I love you so much," they whimpered happily.

Sans gave them a tender kiss. "are you ready to go?" he asked after a moment.

They glanced around the room one last time, and then nodded.

"My parents are most likely gone, so its okay to use the front door," they said, leading him out of the bedroom. He noticed the door didn't actually shut, and it just leaned closed and for some reason that really pissed him off.

They walked down the small hallway and went down the stairs that creaked horrendously.

Sans gazed around him as they walked through the place. It was... horrible. He felt disgust for the place and their parents as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

The living room couch was torn up, and there were beer bottles all over the ground. There was a smashed television in the corner of the room and he noticed a Marijuana plant by the window.

They walked into the kitchen and there was a teenage boy chilling on the counter top.

He glanced up from his phone and glared. Right at Sans and his soulmate.

"What the fuck are you doing, y/n? Why are you even home, nobody even wants you here!" He laughed cruelly, looking them up and down. They whimpered and didn't say anything.

"what the fuck is your problem!?" Sans snapped at the dude, and his soulmate hid behind him anxiously.

"Excuse me?" The guy asked and then his eyes widened. "Wait... you're Sans. Sans the skeleton... oh my god! What the hell are you doing with my low life sibling?"

Sans gave a condescending snort. "low life sibling?" he echoed with a growl. "what makes you think you can treat your family like trash?" he rumbled.

The guy stared wide eyed before laughing. "Oh boy, this is one of your jokes right? Sorry, I'm not completely caught up with all you videos," he laughed.

Sans only glared. "clearly you aren't. or you'd know that y/n is my soulmate!"

He froze and then raised an eyebrow. "Soulmate? Y/n? Please, the only person she was 'made for' is the trash," he said with a snort.

Sans growled and started to walk towards him, but y/n quickly grabbed his hand and said "Please, can we just go?" very softly.

The guy hopped off of the counter and got in Sans' soulmates face. "Where you think you're going, baby sib?" He asked, hovering above them threateningly.

Sans snapped.

 **"f u c k o f f,** " he hissed, eyelights becoming slits. The guy gave a painful gasp as Sans used gravity magic on his soul and sent him flying into the wall. **"d o n t e v e r t o u c h t h e m a g a i n !"**

His soulmate let out a shudder breath and closed their eyes. They knew their brother wasn't gonna back down, and they also knew Sans wasn't going to either.

"Oh yeah?" he laughed, "And what the fuck are you gonna do about it, skeleton?"

Sans smirked and his eyelights went out. He used his magic to keep him still, and Sans started punching him in the face, hard.

The guy gave a cry of pain and spat out blood. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU CAN'T EVEN FIGHT ME WITHOUT USING MAGI--!!"

Sans socked him straight in the mouth and shut him the fuck up, only to hiss as he realized it was his bad hand. Blood seeped into the bandaging.

But he didn't care.

"Sans..." his soulmate cried out softly, sliding down against the wall. They couldn't breathe.

He kept punching him. "don't! you! ever! disrespect! my! baby! again!" he screamed at him in between punches. The guy yelped out and starting sobbing.

His soulmate started to crawl towards them, also trying to breathe so it was painfully slow.

"Sans...." they whimpered, grabbing at his ankle. Sans stopped his fist mid punch and looked down at them.

Tears were streaming down their face and they were trembling. Short, labored breaths barely escaped their lips.

"fuck... oh fuck, i'm so sorry," Sans apologized to them.

He quickly pulled them against his chest and kissed the top of their head.

"fuck... baby i'm sorry..." he said softly, trying to make them feel better and help them breathe again. They started to sob, but slowly regained control of their breathing.

Their brother sobbed from the floor "Fuck you, man... fuck you BOTH," and Sans snarled at him, causing his soulmate to shudder in his embrace.

He quickly quieted his snarl and forced himself to purr. He gently stroked their hair. "you got your bag with you, sweetheart?"

They nodded, weakly lifting up their hand that was holding part of the bag.

They felt nauseous. They wanted to get out of here. "Y/n..." their brother said quietly, but it was more of a moan of pain.

They looked down at him. "FUCK you," he said with a bloody smile.

Sans growled and kicked him as hard as he could.

He turned on his side and groaned and whined in pain.

"serves you right you fucking filth," Sans spat. He then slung his soulmate's bag over his shoulder, scooped them up into his arms, and carried them out of the apartment.

They leaned into his chest and almost protested when he set them down outside of the house.

"you're beautiful," Sans stated suddenly. They looked up at him, so much doubt and hopelessness in their eyes.

"i know that you grew up being treated like dirt, and you never got told anything good about yourself.. and hell, i bet you've never even been told i love you before me. but you're beautiful, and i love you, and you're fucking perfect just the way you are!" he stated, his voice getting louder towards the end.

They stared up at him, sniffling and attempting to wipe their tears away. "Sans..." they hiccuped. They extended their arms up to him, motioning like a little kid would to be picked up.

Sans immediately obliged, hugging them close as he picked them up. They wrapped their legs around his waist and clung onto the back of his jacket.

He planted loving kisses on the back of their neck as they sobbed silently.

"i love you. i love you so much," he murmured sweetly, nuzzling and kissing their neck.

"I love you too. My brother, he... he's always... been mean to me. He hit me a lot and made me feel small..." they admitted, sadness in their voice.

"he's the one who deserves to feel small," he said, kissing the side of their face.

"I just... I just wanna leave here and never come back. _Ever."_

"okay. c'mon, let's go... get some food. and then we'll go back to the hotel, and tomorrow we'll go home. okay?"

They sniffled and nodded. "Okay," they responded in a quiet voice. Sans planted another loving kiss on their cheek before beginning to walk.

"where do you want to go, sweetheart? i'll take you anywhere you like," Sans murmured.

They giggled and said "Lets go to McDonald's."

He chuckled and kissed the side of their face before saying "okay," and they started walking.

"you sure you're okay to walk?" Sans asked, moving his hand to hold theirs. They looked up at him and nodded.

"I'm okay for now. But I'll let you know if I need my big, strong, handsome _bone_ friend to pick me up," they giggled.

He chuckled and kissed their cheek gently. He felt bad that he had scared them so bad, he didn't mean to. He just wanted to knock some sense into that asshole back there.

"are you feelin okay?"

They nodded and squeezed his hand a little tighter. They were a little shaken up, but they would be okay.

"I'm fine Sans. I'm just glad I never have to go back there," they sighed. Sans gave a nod.

"i can see why. that place was trash," he growled.

"Like me," they said under their breath, not expecting him to hear. He walked in front of them and made them stop. They looked up at him confused.

He gently grabbed their chin and looked into their eyes. "you are not trash. where you grew up doesn't define you and the people you're related to don't define you either. you're precious and special, and you don't deserve what you've been through. you deserve to be loved and to be happy, and i'm gonna give that to you now. stop thinking so bad about yourself because, baby, you're amazing. okay?" his voice was gentle and soft, and he kissed their forehead at the end.

They didn't really know what to say. They stared up at him, and just simply said "Okay."

Sans gave a gentle smile and kissed them again. "good. don't you ever say you're trash again, alright?" he said.

They gave a nod and the two continued walking.

"after all, that's my job," he then snickered.

This time, they stopped walking. He froze and turned around to look at them. "That's not fair."

"what? what's not fair?"

"You can't dish out advice like that and then be a hypocrite and talk about yourself like that. You're amazing and your past doesn't define you either, so stop talking shit about my soulmate."

Sans stare wide eyed for a moment before laughing. "oh my stars, you really caught me off guard," he laughed.

They watched as he made his laugh boil down to a chuckle. "but in all seriousness, yeah, i'll try not to talk shit about your soulmate," he grinned.

"It actually hurts me when you do. You're so perfect in my eyes and I don't get how you don't see that, and it's frustrating," they admitted softly. Suddenly they felt vulnerable and depressed.

He pulled them against him and he kissed they top of their head. "easy, sweetheart. you just had a panic attack, you're really emotional. we can talk more about this later, alright baby?"

They gave a small nod. "and just so you know, it's like that for me too, sweetheart. let's both agree to keep the _trash talk_  to a minimum, yeah?"

They giggled slightly his joke and nodded again. "Yes... Alright," they agreed.

He held them for a few more seconds. For some reason, he just didn't wanna let go.

"Sans..." they said against his chest.

"yeah, baby?"

"Food?"

"oh... oh! oh, yeah. okay, let's go," he said, finally releasing them.

They giggled. "You still good with McDonald's?" they asked. Sans grinned and nodded. "of course, baby. whatever you want!"

They smiled and took ahold of Sans's hand and started walking. They loved him so much.

They arrived at the McDonald's and there was surprisingly no wait. They got a shit load of food and then sat down at a booth, because fuck tables.

"how are ya feelin’?" he asked them again.

"I told you, I'm okay. Really," they assured him, popping a fry in their mouth.

Sans gave a sigh and grin. "so long as you say so," he murmured gently. They gave a smile.

"How about you? How are you feeling? Just in general or energy wise?" they asked him.

"well, my hand started bleeding again earlier, but it stopped. i just feel kinda numb, honestly," he admitted stealing some of their fries.

"Well, I think you might've went a little too far," they admitted to him, stealing one of his nuggets.

Sans sighed and closed his eyes, giving a small nod. "i know... i'm sorry. i snapped, and... and it only shows that being... going feral... it sucks. and that's why the name is so...crude. and meant to be hurtful," he muttered, cracking an eye open to look down at the food.

They touched his cheek gently, and he looked up at them. "It's okay. It happened, and it's over now. Honestly, he probably deserved it, just... I don't know. I don't like watching people get hurt," their voice was soft and gentle.

He leaned into their touch slightly and said "yeah... it probably wasn't my place to do anything about it, though."

"Yes it was. I'm yours, remember? You stuck up for me and that's all I can ask for. Even if you did take it a little far, it still meant a lot."

Sans sighed and nuzzled at the hand cupping his cheek. "i know... and a part of me is actually really satisfied i beat him up...but most of me hates i couldn't control myself."

They smiled and took their hand away before looking down and saying "It was kinda hot..."

He stared at them for a second and then snickered. "oh, yeah, i'm sure i looked so sexy covered in blood,"

They started laughing and put their head on the table. Fuck, they were so messed up.

Sans grinned and chuckled as well. He then finished shoveling his food in his mouth and tapped their shoulder.

"baby, you better eat your food. or i will for you," he grinned.

They lifted their head and smiled at him. They started to feed him fries, since they really weren't that hungry. Seeing their boyfriend almost murder their brother kinda had an affect on their appetite.

"What's it like?" they asked suddenly.

"what's what like?" he asked, still chewing some fries.

They smiled "Having a good relationship with your sibling," they sounded so sad.

He stared at them sadly and reached out to tuck a strand of hair out of their face.

"don't you worry baby, you'll have good relationship with a sibling soon," he said with a goofy smile.

"What do you mean?"

"papyrus will play as a brother to you, whether you want him to or not. he already adores you," he said softly.

They gave a small smile and giggle. "He does? You're being serious?"

Sans chuckled sweetly and nodded. "of course! you're a sweetheart, sweetheart."

Their cheeks flushed and they leaned over the table to kiss him softly. He smiled into it and let his hand tangle in their hair.

They pulled away slowly and then kissed his cheek. He smirked. "you're _my_  sweetheart."

They giggled and sat back down, hiding their face in their hands "Stopppp," they whined.

"you're amazing," he said, leaning his cheek into his hand.

"Sans stop!"

"you're perfect."

They looked at him now "Shuddup."

"i love you."

They gave a quiet but shrill cry of frustration and laid their forehead on the table, hiding their face even further.

"i love you~ you're so cute," he purred. Sans then reached a hand over and played with their hair.

They whined and then visibly relaxed when he started to play with their hair. It felt nice. "you wanna go back to the hotel yet, baby?"

"Okay... but you have to keep playing with my hair when we get there. Okay?" they asked.

He smiled and said "okay."

They grinned and sat up, then looked down at the small bit of food that remained of their meal. "Lemme quick pack this up and put it in my bag for later."

Sans nodded and let them quickly put their food into a to-go bag before they zipped it up into their cloth bag.

He then got up from the booth and stretched. "ready? let's go outside and then i'll use a shortcut. don't wanna spook the folks in here."

They nodded and followed him out of the McDonald's. They went behind the building and he pulled them into a kiss.

They whimpered a little and wrapped their arms around his neck, bag hanging down over his back. He pressed them against him by their waist and let his other hand tangle in their hair. They let out a tiny whine and clung to him tighter. They didn't even notice when the world started to spin.

Sans held them tighter, and soon they felt the hotel floor beneath their feet. But they kept clinging to Sans and nuzzled against his chest.

"...Can we cuddle for a while? I just want some cuddles," they murmured.

"kay. whatever makes you happy, baby. i'll hold you forever if thats what you want," he said nuzzling the top of their head.

"Don't say that, I might never let you go," they whined, clinging to him tighter.

"would that really be a bad thing, though?"

They gave a small giggle. "Maybe not," they grinned. "Will you carry me to the bed?" they then asked.

He smiled fondly. "of course, anything for you doll."

He picked them up gently by their waist and they wrapped their legs around him. They giggled and kissed him gently and he chuckled as he lied them down on the bed gently.

"Can I ask you a question? It's kinda personal and awkward, but I'm curious," they asked as he lied down next to them and he started to play with their hair again.

"ah, my favorite kind of question. yeah, go ahead," he said with a goofy smile.

"Okay... do you... ever want... kids?" they asked, eyes glued to their hands.

Sans's eyelights went out for a moment. Fuck. Should they not have asked?

He stayed frozen for a few moments before smiling. "of course, baby."

They looked surprised. "Y-You do?"

"yeah. yeah, i do... do you?" he asked nervously.

They bit their lip and looked down before nodding slowly.

Sans gave a smile. "i'm sure they'll be perfect," he murmured, stroking their hair and kissing them. "just like you."

They blushed and gave a small giggle. "You think so?"

"yeah. definitely."

"I kinda hope they look like you," they admitted, snuggling in closer to him.

"why?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"Because you're amazing."

Sans gave a chuckle. "you want your baby to look like a skeleton? i don't think you do sweetheart. especially not like this bag of bones," he grinned, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm gonna punch you in the face," they said suddenly sitting up and glaring down at him.

He chuckled. "what?"

"Stop. Talking. Shit. About. My. Soulmate."

"oh my god. just come here," he said, reaching for them.

"No. Not until you admit you're amazing," they said, crossing their arms.

Sans gave an crooked smile and blushed a little. "alright. i'm amazing. now come back?" he pleaded.

They smiled, clearly pleased with them self, and then snuggled into his chest.

Sans let out a content little moan and pulled them closer. "you're so soft," he said softly, kissing the top of their head.

"You're so warm."

"i don't see how, i mean i don't exactly have like, body heat," he said with a chuckle.

"I dunno.... it's nice," they said, their voice slurred and sleepy.

Sans gave a chuckle. "you tired, baby? i'm the one who took all the shortcuts," he laughed softly.

They grinned as they closed their eyes. "Mmmm....yeah I am, daddy~"

He froze and tensed up. _Wait. **Nah.**_ Did they just...? They did. Okay. He snickered and then started cracking up. They whined and snuggled against him closer.

"d-do you have any idea what... what you just said?" he asked them in between laughs.

They stayed silent but gave a small nod. That only made Sans laugh harder. They gave a whine, since the laughing was making his ribcage rumble uncomfortably.

"baby... oh my god.... please, think about what you just said. c'mon just... just think," he said, tangling his hand in their hair.

They were silent for a moment and then their eyes got wide and they shot up.

Sans gave a yelp of surprise as they suddenly untangled his hand from their hair and bolted to the bathroom. He made himself calm his laughter and hurried over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"baby? you okay in there? sweetheart?" he asked, gulping down more laughter that threatened to escape.

"Go away. I'm trying not to explode," came their muffled voice from inside the door.

He let his laughter come out now and said "it's okay, baby, i can be your daddy~"

"FUCK OFF THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Sans gave a snort of laughter and knocked on the door. "knock knock."

"No!"

"i said knock knock."

"...Who's there?"

"daddy~"

_"fUCK!!_

He started cracking up again and he said "okay, baby. i'm done."

"Promise?"

"...nah. but either you come out or daddy's coming in~"

"No! Enough! Forget I said anything!" they whined, sounding hopeless and close to laughing.

Grinning, Sans took a shortcut into the bathroom.

They were sitting on the floor and covering their face, but they looked up when they heard something.

"hi~"

They stood up, back against the wall. "NO! FUCK OFF!"

"hey now, is that anyway to talk to your daddy?"

They blushed and glared. "Let me grieve in piece!!"

"grieve what, babydoll~?"

"My self respect!"

He snickered and walked towards them. "STOP, GET AWAY!" they screamed, trying to basically fuse with the wall.

"c’mere baby~" he said seductively, closing in on them.

They whimpered and covered their face in embarrassment. God, they were so fucking stupid!

Sans grinned and pinned his arms on either side of them. "c'mon, baby. don't you want to have fun with daddy~?"

They let out a little scream into their hands. He started laughing and he picked them up, pinning them against the wall with his body. They whimpered and looked at him.

"can you be good for daddy? hmm? can you do that?"

They gave a whimper of embarrassment, but nodded. "Y-yes...daddy," they murmured.

Sans gave a deep chuckle and nuzzled against their neck. "good babydoll," he purred, licking their neck.

They whimpered and clung to him tightly. God, this was so embaressing, but also really turning them on. Sans kissed them tenderly as he carried them out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. He plopped them down onto the bed and they squeaked.

"awe~ aren't you just the cutest little thing~" he cooed as he crawled above them.

They blushed and gave a small whimper. Sans chuckled in a deep voice and pressed a kiss against their forehead.

"you could've told me you had a daddy kink, baby," he said softly, kissing the side of their face gently.

"Ahh~ I... I don't!" They exclaimed.

"oh really?" he asked, sneaking his hands into their pants and feeling in between their legs, "then tell me sweetheart, why the hell are you so wet right now?"

They whimpered and closed their eyes. They went to cover their face with their hands, but Sans was quick to pin them above their head.

He grinned down at them, watching as they squirmed as he rubbed gently against their clit. "mmmm~ you're so wet, baby. let daddy help you," he purred, licking at their sternum.

"P-Please~" they whimpered out softly.

"please what, baby doll?~" he asked teasingly.

They groaned and grinded against his hand gently. He chuckled. "tell me what you want, baby~"

"I-I want... I want you... d-daddy," they mewled, clinging onto his hand that pinned theirs down.

Sans gave a grin and purred roughly. "that's my baby~"

He kissed their neck gently and they whined. He sat up and looked down at them before getting up. He stood up and they looked at him questioningly.

"turn over for me, sweetheart."

They shook their head. He nodded. They shook their head again

"i'm sorry... are you disobeying your daddy?" he rumbled, eyelights going out.

They stared up at him and whimpered. They gave a yelp as his hand let go of their wrists and went to grab one of their legs.

They gave a squeal as he turned them over, his one hand still in their pants. They moaned and squirmed as he forced it between their thighs and rubbed their cunt roughly.

"I'm sorry... are you disobeying your daddy?" he rumbled, eyelights going out.

They stared up at him and whimpered. They gave a yelp as his hand let go of their wrists and went to grab one of their legs.

They gave a squeal as he turned them over, his one hand still in their pants. They moaned and squirmed as he forced it between their thighs and rubbed their cunt roughly.

"I-I'm sorry," they whined as they dug their fists into the sheets. He smirked.

"you will be," he said threateningly.

They stiffened and were about to ask what he meant by that, but they couldn't.

**SMACK**

They gave a shrill cry and bit down into the bedsheets as Sans hand made contact with their ass.

**SMACK**

Their whole body jolted.

"maybe you should have listened to daddy~?"

**SMACK**

Suddenly with a snap of Sans's fingers, their clothes were gone.

**SMACK**

They let out desperate moan and then whimpered. Their body was tense and they were so turned on.

**SMACK**

This time he kept his hand there and gently rubbed the spot he had been hitting.

"you said you would be good for daddy. remember, babydoll?"

**SMACK**

"YES! Y-Yes I'm sorry! I'll be good, I promise!"

Sans gave a chuckle. "are you sure? will you be good for daddy," he asked.

They could only moan as he rubbed the tender spot with one hand, using the other to rub their clit.

**SMACK**

"answer me, sweetheart."

They jumped and quickly said "Yes! Yes I'm sure, I'll be good!"

He smiled kissed the sore spot on their ass before turning them over. They looked exhausted, but also very turned on.

Sans grinned and leaned in, kissing them greedily. "what a pretty little babydoll i have~ so obedient now that they've had their punishment," he purred lustfully in their ear.

They whimpered and moaned as he jabbed his finger against their clit when they didn't respond.

"Please~" they mewled out softly.

"please what, sweetheart?"

"M-more," they pleaded as they grinded down on his hand. They were so pent up.

"you want daddy to fuck you~?" he growled, biting down on their shoulder and sucked.

They gave a whimper and nodded. "Yes. Yes, daddy, please," they moaned.

Sans grinned as he bit down a little harder, using his finger to rub harder and faster on their clit.

"D-Daddy, I... I'm gonna..." they cried out softly. They were so close!

He pulled his fingers away and they whined "N-No! Please! I wanna cum, please let me cum!" they begged him desperately.

"nuh uh. daddy didn't give you permission to cum, now did he?" he asked, a condescending grin planted on his face.

They gave a desperate whine. "Please... please daddy! I wanna cum! Let me cum!!" they begged.

Sans tisked and shook his head. "not yet, baby~"

He then started to remove his clothes. Slowly. Painfully slow.

They couldn't take it.

Sans saw from the corner of his eye that they had reached down with a hand and started playing desperately with their clit.

"keep that up and you won't cum at all, kitten," he threatened them.

They quickly removed their fingers from their clit and covered their face.

He continued to remove the rest of his clothing for what seemed like _hours._

"Pleaaase! Please, I want to cum! Make me cum, daddy!" they begged, tears of frustration welling in their eyes.

He chuckled. "easy, sweetheart. i'll get ya there, you just gotta be patient. keep asking and i won't."

They whimpered and waited for him to finish, patiently this time.

It was torture, but soon he was finally done and he crawled on top of them. "you want daddy inside you, baby? you want him to fuck you~?"

They nodded eagerly, staring up at him with pleading eyes. "Yes, please! Please, daddy!"

He smirked and gently kissed the top of their head. "alright, since you asked so nicely~" he cooed as he positioned himself in front of their entrance.

They bit their lip and waited excitedly. He pushed in, painfully slow. They whined and were going to ask him for more, but decided against it in case that counted against them.

"that feel good, baby?" he whispered in their ear softly, sending shivers up their spine.

"Yes. Yes daddy," they moaned. They reached their arms up to him and he obliged, huncing over and letting them wrap their arms around his neck.

"I love you," they said softly, nibbling on his shoulder.

"i love you more, baby," he purred into their ear.

"Not possible," they shot back, kissing his vertebra.

"it is possible, because i love you more, sweetheart. my little baby," he cooed, kissing their ear softly.

They purred and nuzzled his cheek as he pushed himself to the hilt. "Mmm~ Are you sure, daddy? I'm pretty sure I love you the most," they panted.

Sans gave a growl as he grinned, which they couldn't see, and lightly bit their ear lobe.

"that's not possible, sweetheart. sorry, i got you beat."

They were gonna protest, but he thrusted into them suddenly, causing them to gasp and then moan. "D-Daddy~" they whined softly.

He chuckled and caught their lips in a tender kiss.

"mmm~ that's it babydoll.... sing for me," he purred, beginning to thrust at a moderate pace. They mewled and squirmed in bliss.

They whimpered. They were still close from before.

They whimpered as he brought his fingers down to rub their clit gently.

"Ahh~ d-daddy I'm close, I'm close! C-can I cum? Can I _please_ cum?" they begged, clinging to him tighter.

Sans gave a low chuckle and nuzzled against their neck. "of course, baby~ but don't expect daddy to stop until he's cum, too," he purred.

They held him against them as their orgasm tore through their body. They cried out and bit his shoulder, causing him to shudder and groan.

He chuckled when their orgasm died down and he started to pound into them harder.

"Ahhh!! T-too much!" they cried out, covering their face.

"i told ya I wasn't stopping, babydoll~" he cooed.

  
They gave a mewl of distress and brought a handful of the sheets up to their face and bit down. Oh god... it was too much! But it felt so amazing!

Sans growled as he thrusted even faster, one hand gripping one of their hips and another playing with their clit.

"Fuck!" they cursed, grabbing onto the arm that was currently torturing their clit.

"don't swear, doll. that's strike one," he warned them, speeding up both of his actions.

"I- I can't daddy, it's too much! I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum again!" they sounded needy and desperate.

"go ahead, baby. cum for daddy," he rumbled lustfully. Sans licked at their collar bone before biting down, causing them to gasp.

They screwed their eyes shut. "D-daddy!!" they moaned, cumming for the second time.

But Sans kept going. He kept up his fast pace of thrusts and his fast, jabbing circles on their clit.

They bit harder into the sheets, tears of overstimulation rolling down their cheeks.

"you're doing good, baby. you're doing _so_ good," he praised them.

They whined and clung to him tighter. They licked his neck, trying to bring him closer so this pleasurable torture could just end.

They then used a hand to rub at his ribs, making him moan and bite their neck. "mmm yes, babydoll," he panted.

They continued stroking him ribs, feeling him thrust faster. They suddenly gave a squeal as his hand rubbing their clit jabbed too hard.

One of their hands shot down at it and tried to yank it away. Sans let go of their neck and gave a loud, painful yelp.

They immediately pulled their hand away and apologized. "Shit, I'm sorry! Im so sorry!"

But he growled and pinned their hands above their head.

"that was strikes 2 and 3, sweetheart. bite something," he demanded, angrily.

"I-I can't! Y-you pinned my hands and now I can't g-get--!"

They were silenced by Sans going back to rubbing their clit harshly, making them scream and moan uncontrollably.

He started thrusting harshly, once again. They moaned loudly, the pleasure and pain driving them insane. They bit his shoulder and he laughed. This was amusing in a way.

"ya just couldn't behave and be good for daddy, huh babydoll?" he asked condescendingly.

They gave a moaning whimper and screwed their eyes shut. They quickly released their grip on his shoulder, mewling, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry daddy!"

Sans gave a low growl and shut them up be kissing them greedily. They shrieked into the kiss as they came. Again.

He laughed against their lips and pulled away to latch onto their shoulder. They whimpered. They felt like they were gonna pass out.

He was nearing his orgasm, and they could tell because his thrusts were becoming choppy and desperate.

They decided to help out by biting his neck.

Sans groaned and panted as he thrusted harder. "aahh~ baby... baby i'm going to cum~" he rumbled.

They whimpered and bit down harder on his neck. Sans's one hand suddenly gripped their wrists tight, and the other grabbed at their mound, making them moan. And then he came.

He came inside of them, his seed spilling out because there was so much. The whined and clung to him, happily talking all of it. He milked his orgasm by giving very gentle movements, and he kissed them tenderly.

"fuck..." he sighed as he pulled out gently.

They let out a shaky breath and he said "good job, babydoll," as he gently pat their head.

He rolled over next to them and they sat in silence for a couple of seconds.

**...**

"Okay, that was fucking hot."

The silence was broken as Sans burst out laughing. He then rolled onto his side and propped his head up in a hand.

"really? you really liked that?" he smirked.

They blushed and looked at him lovingly. "Absolutely.... 'daddy'~"

He chuckled and kissed them softly. He pulled away and placed a sweet kiss on their forehead. "tomorrow's the day, baby. how you feelin'?"

"Nervous... but excited. I hope your friends like me," they said, tracing their fingers along his hand.

He smiled fondly. "they'll love you."

They gave a smile. "I hope so." They suddenly gave a small frown and looked away. "But... but what if they don't? What id they hate me....just like my family?" they whimpered.

He gently took hold of their face and turned them back to look at him, and he pressed his forehead against theirs.

"you're family is full of idiots. you are so perfect in every way. they're going love you so much, just like i do. don't you worry that pretty little head of yours, okay?"

They blinked back tears and nodded. "Okay... But I have a quick question."

Sans raised a bone brow. "i'm listening."

They glanced away for a second as they gave a smirk. "Do you....can we still have sex as often as this, 'daddy'?"

He froze and then snickered. "we can have sex whenever we want, babydoll. we just can't be super loud, like you usually are," he teased, resting his hand on their upper thigh.

"Shut up, I am not loud!"

He snickered again and said "are too. ' _oh, yes, daddy harder! please!'"_ he mocked them in a high voice.

They laughed and shoved him "Fuck off! Mister _'oh, yes, just like that babydoll!'"_ they mocked back.

He laughed and said "we just gotta be quiet. i don't want papyrus hearing us. he sleeps over undynes a lot or, ugh, mettatons."

They gave a growl at the mention of the robot's name. "That disgusting jerk. Hopefully Papyrus will break it off with him," they rumbled.

Sans gave a quiet sigh. "probably not...he sees the good in everyone... he's probably already forgiven the tincan."

"As long as he stays away from us, I don't really care. As long as Papyrus doesn't get hurt, that is," they said sleepily.

"tired?"

"Mhmm," they nodded, snuggling into his chest.

"get some sleep sweetheart. we got a busy day tomorrow," he purred pulling them closer and closing his eyes.

They nodded and yawned. "Ok... Goodnight, 'daddy'," they purred.

Sans gave a quiet chuckle. "goodnight babydoll."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more daddy sans come see @daddydom-sans on Tumblr!


	11. welcome home, sweetheart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the end. Sequels already being made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undyne, please stop tearing down doors.

"wake up, baby..." Sans said as he kissed their face gently. They whined and rolled over, facing away from him. He chuckled and pulled them back where he proceeded to kiss their face constantly all over.

They giggled and said "Okay! Okay, I'm up..." while opening their eyes and pulling him down for a hug.

Sans grinned and laughed softly, hugging them close and nuzzling their neck. "i love you so much, baby."

"I love you too," they murmured sweetly.

There was silence as they enjoyed each other's warmth.

"babydoll?"

"Mmm?"

"....how do you feel about a collar?"

They pulled away and gave him a look. "Wow, you're really getting into this whole daddy thing, huh?"

He chuckled and kissed their neck gently. "i'm serious. i wanna get you a collar. how do you feel about that?"

They stared at him for a moment. Sans pulled away a little to look at their face as they thought.

Suddenly he blushed a little and looked away, eyelights dulling in embarrassment and disappointment.

"i mean... you don't have to! i just thought...maybe you would," he said in a dejected tone.

They smiled softly. "I would love a collar. Just... it's kinda embarrassing to talk about, y'know?"

He smiled a little and said "yeah, i know. but don't you wanna show everyone you belong to daddy?~"

They blushed and gave a shy smile. "Y-yes... I want everyone to know I belong to my big, strong daddy," they purred.

He smirked. "good, because i ordered you a collar online while you were asleep."

They looked up at him in shock. "What!?"

He smiled and kissed them softly. "get ready. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Wait, no, hold on! At least show me a picture of it?!" they asked, grabbing onto his good wrist.

Sans gave a chuckle and shrugged. "sure, why not... oh yeah! i also got you a cute bandana to go with it. aaand~ a custom dog tag."

He grabbed his laptop and pulled up the link. It was a studded black collar and the tag said "propety of Sans" on the back, and the one on the front said "Y/n". They blushed and bit their lip.

"Fuck..." they muttered, hiding their face in his shoulder.

Sans chuckled and reached back and rested a hand on their head. "do you like it, babydoll? oh, here's the bandana, too," he said.

They peeked up from his shoulder to see a picture of a black bandana with small white skulls printed on it.

They whimpered and his their face back against his shoulder. This was _so_ embarrassing.

He chuckled and turned his laptop off, shifting to turn and face them. "you're precious," he said softly, kissing their forehead.

They whined and moved to sit in his lap and wrap their arms around his neck tightly.

"we gotta get ready, sweetheart."

They sighed and shook their head. "Daddy, I don't wanna! I wanna stay in bed with you," they whined, nuzzling his neck.

Sans blushed a little and a pleasant chill went down his spine. "i'm sorry, prinx, but we have to get ready," he purred softly.

They groaned and flopped back down on the bed. He smiled and got up to get himself ready. He started to pack up everything he brought to the hotel and what he bought while being here.

He handed them their bag as well, and they groaned, lazily getting out an outfit.

Sans grinned and left them to it, going over the room once more to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

"so i have flight booked for heading home. but... now that i have you as a happy edition, do you feel like making a jump?" he asked them as he checked the bathroom.

"Yeah, that's fine. Plane tickets are way to expensive," they said, sliding a shirt over their head.

"nah, i'd buy you one, whatever makes you comfortable."

"Stop trying to spoil me," they said, a grin present on their face.

He walked back in the room as they were putting their pants on and froze before saying "i'll spoil you all i fucking want, also you're incredibly sexy and i wanna fuck you right now, but we need to leave soon."

They stopped mid-motion and stared at him. A blush spread across their face as they quickly tugged the pants up to their waist and hurried to turn around.

"I-I-I'm...I..!" they couldn't think of any comebacks.

"i-i-i'm!" he mocked them and then started laughing.

They groaned and threw a pillow at him. He caught it and chuckled, tossing it back on the bed. "pack your shit," he said, walking into the kitchen and taking all the food out and placing it in a bag.

They groaned and started picking up all of their clothing off of the floor.

"But Daddyyyy~ I don't wanna pack," they whimpered. This was fun, acting like a brat.

Sans stiffened for a moment, another pleasurable chill going down his spine. Slowly he turned to face them, grinning crookedly.

"well, if you pack and behave yourself now, i'll give you a reward later, babydoll," he said softly, leaning back against the counter.

They whined but started to do it anyways. He heard them murmur something under their breath.

"what was that?"

"Maybe I don't want to wait. Or pack. Why can't you do it for me?" they snapped tiredly.

Sans gave a fake frown and stalked over to them. They turned and stared up at him, eyes wide in shock.

"I-I mean...!"

"maybe daddy needs to teach you not to be such a brat?" Sans rumbled.

They frowned. "I am _NOT_ a brat!" they said, crossing their arms.

He raised a brow bone and said "oh really? talking back to daddy isn't behaving, babydoll."

"I am behaving!" they exclaimed.

Sans raised a bone brow. "are you? because i'm not so sure acting up and being a brat is how daddy's baby should behave," he growled.

They glared down at the ground and bit their lip. They were so being good!

"now, pack your clothes, or no reward."

They whined and did it, but kept huffing and puffing as they did.

"and i better not hear anymore complaining," Sans added as he sat down on the couch, done with his packing.

They were finally done too, but turned on their heel to glare at him. "I'm behaving perfectly fine!"

He rolled his eye lights. Behaving, my ass. "why are you being so bratty, babydoll? what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," they said, sitting on the bed and crossing their arms.

He sighed. "c'mere."

"No."

Sans narrowed his eyes. "what was that?" he growled. "was that a little brat talking back to daddy?"

They didn't say anything. They just continued to pout.

"answer. me."

"...Can I have a snack?"

Sans gave a low chuckle. "you want a snack after that attitude? how about no," he rumbled.

They spun around and glared at him. "Why not?! I'm behaving!" the whined angrily.

"no, you're not. and i suggest you drop your attitude before you make me angry," he warned with a low growl.

They huffed and crossed their arms again. "...Can I have a hug, then?"

Sans gave a low growl in his ribcage and closed his eyes in thought. "i dunno... why should i reward you for acting out?" he asked.

They didn't respond right away, clearly thinking as well.

"Fine," they murmured and then hid them self under the blanket as they lied down.

Sans gave a low, rumbling chuckle. "get up. i didn't say you could lay down. we have to go check out of the room, babydoll," he purred.

"I'm tired," they complained softly.

"well, you can take a nap when we get home."

There was something about the way he said that. It made their heart flutter. Home.

Sans gave a grin as they got up and started toward him. "what's up, baby--?"

He stopped as they hugged him close.

"Home. You said home. I'm just... really happy to go _home_ with you," they whimpered happily.

He was frozen for a second, but then he held them tightly and gently kissed the top of their head.

"c'mon sweetheart, let's get outta here."

They gave a small nod, but continued to cling to him. "I love you so much," they murmured sweetly.

Sans blushed a little and rubbed their back. "i love you too. i love you a whole bunches," he purred.

They pulled away reluctantly and grabbed their bag and Sans grabbed his before they walked out of the room, glancing back one more time to make sure they didn't forget anything.

They walked to the elevator and were surprise when it opened to reveal Marzia and Felix.

"Hello y/n and Sans," Marzia greeted sweetly.

Sans and his soulmate gave the two a kind smile and got in the elevator with them.

"You guys checking out?" Felix asked.

Sans nodded.

"Look, dude... I'm really sorry about what happened, I didn-"

"it's okay. i'm not mad anymore, everything's fine."

"You're sure?" Felix pressed.

Sans gulped to suppress a growl and forced a relaxed nod. "yup. i'm over it," he lied.

His soulmate snorted and he shot them a warning glare, which caused them to turn it into a cough.

Marzia raised and eyebrow and his soulmate said "Oh damn, I think I'm coming down with a cold, wow."

"A cold? But the weather's so nice," Felix said.

Sans kept himself from sighing angrily, instead taking his soulmate's hand as the door opened for the lobby and pulled them out after him.

They walked into the lobby and they immediately started apologizing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"stop. chill out. it doesn't matter."

They gave a whimper, but a small glare from Sans silenced them as they reached the front counter.

He put a smile on his face as he took out the key card and placed it on the desk.

"Hello- oh! Hi! My son loved the picture!" the same lady from the first day said, taking the key card back.

"heh, i'm glad. tell him i said hi, but i'm checking out now."

"Okay, let me just pull up your bill..." the lady said, and Sans soulmate started to look around the lobby anxiously. Was he mad at them now?

They didn't have much time to think about it as Sans talking brought them out if their thoughts.

"yeah, sorry, this is y/n. they're my soulmate," he grinned.

The lady behind the counter smiled at them. "How sweet! How did you meet?" she asked.

Sans grinned down at them, eyelights hazing into hearts.

"i met them at PAX." ( ~~That was gay I’m sorry)~~

They gave him a small but sweet smile.

"I'm glad I met you," they said fondly.

"same here, doll."

"Okay, your total comes to $1,450."

His soulmate's eyes widened and they gasped a little. "What-the-fuck-that's-a-lot-of-money," they gapped quietly.

Sans just gave the lady a grin and pulled out his credit card.

"How did it get to be that much?" they asked him softly.

"probably because i punched a wall. oh, and also all the sheets i destroyed," he said nonchalantly.

They bit back a giggle and watched as the lady handed Sans back his card.

"May I ask what, um, made you punch the wall?" the lady asked.

Sans held in a hiss. "...lost my cool with some people. feel free to give me a call if repairs cost more. i'm willing to pay," he said.

They lady gave a nod, obviously curious at his nonchalant state about the topic. She then noticed his bandaged hand.

"Well, I'm sorry for whatever inconvenienced you. It was great to meet you, have a wonderful day!" the lady said as Sans got his and his soulmate’s bags.

"you too," he called back as he started to walk out of the hotel, his soulmate following behind.

They reached to grab their bag to carry it them self, but Sans gave them a warning look.

"nope. i'm carrying the bag, doll," he said in a low voice.

They sighed and rolled their eyes. He smirked.

"brat."

"Am not!"

They walked outside and to the side of the building. He put the bags down and held his arms out for them.

They immediately obliged, practically launching themselves into his arms and snuggling against him. "I'm sorry if I did something that made you angry," they whimpered.

Sans hushed them and stroked their hair. "it's okay, baby. let's go home, yeah?"

"Yes please," the said softly, snuggling into his chest. They closed their eyes and held on tightly as he started to use his magic. Home.

The world started to spin and they held on tighter. They were relieved when they felt their feet touch the ground again. They opened their eyes and they were in the middle of a room. There was a TV, a couch... and a table with a rock on it? And a sock?

Sans gave a chuckle, still holding them close as they examined their surroundings.

"It's so...." they couldn't even think of what to say. Instead, they felt tears welling in their eyes and they buried their face into his jacket.

Sans gave a comforting purr and strokes their hair.

"welcome home, sweetheart."

…

Home.

"Home..." they said softly, sniffling.

He smiled and kissed the top of their head. "i don't think anybody's here right now, baby... so, i guess i can show you around before paps gets home. okay?"

They sniffled again and nodded. "Yes. Please, show me around."

Sans gave a smile and a nod. "alright. but you have to let me go, baby," he chuckled.

"...Carry me?" They asked softly. He smiled and picked them up gently, and they wrapped their legs around his torso.

He walked over to the table with a rock, leaving the bags by the door, and said "this is my pet rock. he's great."

They gave a giggle. "What's his name?" they asked.

Sans gave a chuckle. "...rocky. i know, i'm about as clever with names as asgore is," he snorted.

They smiled. "The king?"

Sans nodded and brought them to the kitchen. There was spaghetti on the counter and they laughed when they saw it.

"heh, told ya. lots of pasta around here."

He brought them up the stairs now, stopping in front of the first door. "that's paps room. i'm sure he'll show you later, but for now let's stay out. kay?"

They nodded and he brought them to his room.

"and this is my humble abode," he said, opening it skillfully while still holding them.

Inside there was a bed to the right of the room against the wall, and on the left side there was a desk and computer. They also noticed a TV and many different types of gaming consoles hooked up to it.

"I remember your room tour... it looks the same," they said softly, snuggling into his shoulder.

He smiled, and sat down on the bed, them sitting in his lap.

"you gonna be in my videos, baby?"

They gave a hum as they thought. "Yeah~ And I'm going to beat your nonexistent ass at every game," they snickered.

He smiled and gave them a tender kiss. "we'll see about that, sweetheart."

They smiled and snuggled back into his shoulder. "I love this already. I love you so much."

He kissed the side of their head gently. His soul was souring. He was _so_ happy. "i love you too. more than you'll ever possibly know."

They gave a content sigh and giggle. "Oh, I think I know," they smirked.

Sans was about to ask how, but jolted as their hand went down to his pelvis, beginning to rub at his pubic bone through his shorts.

He shuddered and grabbed their hand. They pouted and looked at him. "no."

They whined. "But whyyy?"

"because, we don't have time. paps could be home any minute, and he'll wanna meet you."

They gave another whine and tugged their hand away. Sans inhaled sharply as it quickly darted back down to his short and teased his pelvis.

Sans made a grab for it, but they pressed their body against him to block his hand.

He groaned and then growled, flipping them so they were underneath him. They let out a little squeal and looked up at him anxiously.

"hands. to. yourself. do you really wanna make daddy angry?”

They gulped and whimpered, but didn't answer. Sans narrowed his eyes and let out a hiss.

"is that a yes, kitten?" he rumbled.

They shook their head slowly. They didn't know what would happen if he got angry, and they weren't sure they wanted to find out.

They heard a door opening down stairs and Sans released them, standing up and straightening himself out.

"sounds like pap's home," he said, turning toward the door. He then shot them a glare from over his shoulder. "be on your best behavior, got it?"

They nodded quickly and stood up as well, following him closely behind as they exited the room.

...More than one monster was home.

"BROTHER!" Papyrus exclaimed, picking up Sans.

His soulmate giggled and looked at the rest of the people in the room. A fish, a lizard and a goat... oh, and a kid.

Sans kept himself from blushing and just have a small chuckle.

"good to see you too, paps," he grinned.

Papyrus set him down and looked down at y/n. They blushed and looked back up at him. Was this sibling gonna hate them, too?

Suddenly, they were lifted from the ground and hugged tightly. "WELCOME HOME, HUMAN SIBLING!"

They gave a grunt at the sudden hug, but then giggled and hugged him back.

"Thanks, skeleton sibling!" they snorted happily.

Papyrus put them down gently and they smiled.

"PUNK YOUR NECK IS WORSE THAN I THOUGHT, DEAR ASGORE..." The fish screamed at them.

A blush tinted their face and they quickly turned away. That earned Sans narrowing his eyes and his forces smile twitched as he glared at the fish.

"you mind not making their first few hours here bad? they've already had a bad enough time at their old place," he rumbled.

The fish held her arms up in mock defense. "Sorry, my b. I'm Undyne if you didn't know. This is Alphys," she said grabbing the lizards hand, "and she's my girlfriend. BE JEALOUS."

Alphys blushed and waved. His soulmate smiled and said "Hi."

The lady goat walked forward and said "Hello, I am Toriel, and I am very happy to meet Sans soulmate!"

They blushed a little and gave a smile. "It's nice to meet you," they said.

They them faced Undyne. "As for being jealous... No need, _tibia_ honest, Sans is just as good or not better," they snickered playfully.

Undyne scoffed. "That lazy bag of bones!? PLEASE!"

Sans snickered. "i am pretty lazy." His soulmate smiled and said "Hi." to the child.

The child smiled and waved.

"My child's name is Frisk," Toriel quickly informed them. "They don't speak, due to their own reasons, so they use sign language. Do you know it?"

Instead of replying, Sans's soulmate crouched down a little to be on Frisk's level.

'I'm y/n. It's nice to meet you!' they signed.

Frisk smiled brightly and signed back 'I'm so happy you know sign! I'm also really happy Sans found his Soulmate!'

They smiled and signed back 'I'm happy too.'

They stood back up and Frisk went over to Sans and signed 'They're pretty.’

Sans blushed the tiniest bit and laughed. "they sure are. i'm lucky to have met them," he grinned.

The group "awwww"ed, making Sans look away and his soulmate blush.

"ANYWAYS, I AM GOING TO START ON DINNER." Papyrus said, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, yes, and we really must be going. We just wanted to stop by and introduce ourselves. Come on Frisk, you have school in the morning," Toriel said grabbing Frisk's hand. Frisk waved and left with their goat mom.

Sans waved as well, watching them leave and then looked to Undyne and Alphys. "you guys staying?"

Undyne gave a curt nod. "YUP! I'M HELPING PAPYRUS WITH COOKING!" She then gave his soulmate a grin. "LATER, PUNK!" And with that she marched into the kitchen.

Alphys blushed and followed behind quickly, giving them a small wave.

Sans soulmate looked him. "So... what now?"

He smiled. "naps?"

They smiled back. "Naps."

With a grin, Sans grabbed their hand and took a shortcut to his room. They gave a grunt as they almost tipped over as they landed.

"Warn me next time, please? That was a little weird," they sighed.

Sans gave a low chuckle. "sure thing." He then sat down on his bed and patted his lap. They came over and took a seat, straddling his legs and wrapping their arms around him.

He smiled and rubbed their sides lovingly. "how you feeling?"

They nuzzled into his shoulder gently. "Happy."

"good." He then sighed, kissing their neck. "i'm so glad i met you, sweetheart. i love you so much, and i'm going to love having you here," he murmured lovingly.

They smiled and giggled softly, and kissed him tenderly. "I love you too. So, so much."

He let his hands wander up their shirt slowly, causing them to shudder and moan into the kiss. "Sans..."

"sshhh... you don't want them hearing us, do you?" he purred. They whimpered and buried their face against his shoulder as he teased their breasts through their bra.

"be a good baby for daddy?" he asked sweetly.

They nodded and clung to the front of his jacket tightly. "I want you..." they said softly.

He chuckled. "you have me, babydoll."

They whined and he laughed. He knew what they wanted.

He purred as he ran a hand over their back and it slid down into their pants. They whimpered and grinded against his hand as it rubbed between their thighs.

"you like that, baby?" he asked teasingly.

"Y-Yes..." they mewled softly, squeezing their thighs together to keep his hand there.

He chuckled and kissed their face gently. "that's my baby... say please~"

"P-please," they whined, bucking their hips a little against his fingers. He chuckled and curled them up against their clit.

"there's a good doll," he purred.

"I... I want..." they whimpered softly.

"what baby? what do you want angel?" he cooed, kissing their ear.

"I want you inside of me," they whined, covering their face in embarrassment.

He chuckled. "you want daddy inside of you?~"

They gave a whine and nodded. "Yes... yes, I want daddy inside me," they mewled.

Sans chuckled rubbed his fingers against their clit roughly. They gave a moan, which he quickly muffled by cupping the back of their head with his free hand and pressed their face against his shoulder.

"shh... don't want anybody to hear you singing, baby~" he teased, gently licking their cheek.

They whined into his shoulder and clung to him tightly. "Please!" they begged, but it was quiet and needy.

Sans grinned, grinding his finger harder against their clit. They moaned into his shoulder and whimpered in need.

"Please, please daddy," they begged.

"easy, baby," he murmured, nuzzling and licking their neck.

They gave a whine as he slipped his hands out of their pants, but soon quieted as he laid them on their back.

"ready doll?" he asked as he took off his jacket. They nodded quickly.

He smirked and gently pulled their pants off. They weren't sure why he wasn't just using magic, but they weren't complaining. There was something sensual about the way he was doing this.

They gave a whimper of need as he gently trailed a hand up their inner thigh. They twitched a little at the touch and mewled in desperation.

"Pl-please, daddy--ah!" They moaned as his hand pressed against their pussy, his middle finger pressing against their pussy lips still covered by underwear.

He smirked and leaned down to kiss their clit through their underwear. They twitched slightly and he chuckled.

He pulled back and slowly pulled their underwear down their legs. "...So much for naps, huh?" they asked softly.

He smiled and laughed softly. "yeah... this is better than naps. _you're_ better than naps."

They gave a giggle, quickly covering their mouth as they moaned as Sans lightly flicked their clit.

"feel good, baby?" he chuckled. They whimpered and nodded. Surprisingly so, it did feel good.

He smirked. "good."

He leaned in and gave their clit a hard tender kiss and they whimpered, covering their face. "Daddy~"

"mmm~ yeah babydoll? you like it?" he purred. They nodded, gulping back a moan as he sucked on their clit. He then probed a finger against a sensitive spot of their pussy.

They gasped and arched their back. "Please! Please, daddy, fuck me," they mewled.

"you want daddy to fuck you?" he teased gently. They nodded quickly and he laughed.

"alright, baby. spread your legs for daddy~"

They quickly obliged as he started to pull down his shorts.

They watched in anticipation, squirming as a finger still played with their pussy. "Daddy... Daddy, please," they panted.

Sans chuckled, his dick now pressed against their clit. They gave a mewl as he bucked his hips, jabbing the dick pleasurably against their clit.

"alright, baby... here we go," he said softly, kissing their forehead as he gently started to enter them.

They moaned softly and pulled him closer, wrapping their legs around his waist trying to pull him in deeper.

Sans smiled and kissed them lovingly. "greedy for daddy's cock inside you?"

They nodded, licking and biting at his neck. "Yes, yes please, daddy!"

"alright sweetheart, all you had to do was ask~" he cooed softly, kissing them once more, this time deepening the kiss.

He let his tongue slide inside of their mouth and explore as he set a steady but gentle pace. They moaned into his mouth and wrapped their arms around his neck. Their lips moved against him slowly and gently.

Sans gave a rumbling purr, running his tongue over every crevice of their mouth. They moaned and inhaled sharply through their nose as he started thrusting.

Sans pulled away from the kiss reluctantly, purring deeply and nuzzling their neck. He panted lightly and licked at their past bite marks.

"oh~ babydoll," he growled, thrusting faster inside them.

"I love you, so much. I don't know how the hell I got so lucky to be with you," they said suddenly, tears pricking in their eyes

He looked at them and smiled, gently wiping away their tears. "oh baby... you're delusional. i'm the lucky one," he said softly, kissing them on the nose.

They gave a small giggle, which broke off into a moan as he started thrusting harder. "Ahhh, Sans," they moaned, biting lightly on his neck.

"feel good, baby?" he asked them softly in a moan, speeding up a little.

They nodded and held on to him tighter. "I love this. I love being here, already," she cried out softly.

He smiled and kissed her to keep her quiet. "i love it too, baby... keep quiet for me, alright? don't need undyne running up the stairs and body slamming my door down."

They started giggling, which caused their body to vibrate slightly, causing him to shudder and moan softly. "ah, fuhh...”

They grinned at his moaning and pulled him in for a kiss. "Don't need Undyne hearing you," they teased.

Sans gave a chuckle. "yeah, yeah," he grinned, then nuzzling against their neck. They gasped as he speed up his thrusts.

They moaned softly and let their hands run down his ribs slowly. He shuddered and bit down lightly, barely marking them.

"Holy shit..." they cried out softly. It felt so intense and _good._ "P-Please!"

He gave a growl. "you wanna cum babydoll?"

They whimpered. "Yes please!”

He smirked and brought his hand down to start rubbing their clit. They moaned loudly and bit his shoulder to keep from screaming, but they couldn't help it.

"fuck, baby.... shhh, quiet..." he scolded softly, rubbing faster and thrusting harder.

They panted heavily and moaned shakily as they wiggled around his cock. Sans gave a grunt and groaned against their shoulder.

"Daddy~!"

He couldn't help but laugh. "baby, shut up!" he said playfully, chuckling and nuzzling their neck gently.

They mewled softly and covered their mouth. But, it was a little late.

The door came flying in and Undyne rolled in like a fucking dog. "WHAT'S GOING ON WHY ARE YOU YELL-"

Sans and his soulmate froze. The skeleton turned his head and glared over at Undyne, eyelights extinguished.

" **g e t t h e f u c k o u t"**

Undyne blinked twice and then said "I... uh. PAPYRUS THOUGHT YOU WERE FIGHTING... BYE!" She screamed and then picked up the fucking door, putting in back on the hinges and walking out.

She poked her head back in briefly and said with a smirk "Looks like you got the "fuck" part covered anyways.... daddy." Before running back down the stairs.

Sans snarled feraly at her and she quickly ducked out of the room. He then hid his face against his soulmate's chest and gave a distressed whine.

"i...i gotta be rough to finish, baby..."

Suddenly, his soulmate started laughing. Like, the hard kind of laugh that shook your whole body.

He moaned and gripped their hips. "st-stop... i'm gonna cum from you fucking laughing, you weirdo. that's not even funny..." he whined, nuzzling their chest more.

"Hahah... I'm sorry.... haha she ... she said daddy! HAHAH!"

Sans gave a whine and bit his tongue. "b-baby, no...!" he panted. Both gasped as he came inside of them.

They whimpered a bit at the feeling and then started laughing again. Sans whined and pulled out, but they only laughed harder. "HAHAHA THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

Sans sighed and rolled over next to them. He looked pissed. But then he smiled. And then he started laughing. "fuck you, that wasn't funny at all! how the hell did i just cum from you laughing!?"

They only laughed harder. "I..AHAHAHA...I DUNNO!!!" they started crying as they laughed harder.

Sans gave a humiliated growl and rolled onto his side.

They managed to calm their laughter and looked over at him. "Baby... it's not a big deal, it's kinda cute."

"no, everything is a big deal. undyne walked in on us, and fucking called me daddy!? then i fucking bust a nut because you're laughing. i am officially humiliated," he groaned.

They gave a giggle. "It was from the vibrations, baby," they reassured.

He turned back around and looked at them. "you're a brat," he said softly.

They giggled and said "Am not. You're just mad because I was too loud."

"yeah, but now you didn't even finish... that's it, i'm going down on you," he muttered, started to go under the covers.

They gasped and watched with wide eyes. "B-but they might finish cooking soon!" they stammered.

Sans only gave a chuckle. "so? i'm just having an appetizer."

They groaned at the stupid joke and he chuckled, disappearing completely underneath the blanket. They lifted the blanket and looked down at him. He was resting his chin on their thigh.

"You having fun?" they asked, sarcastically.

"nah... but i will soon," he muttered, moving to gently give their clit a swipe with his tongue.

They gave a mewl and quickly covered their mouth with their hand. They didn't need Undyne walking in again.

Sans chuckled and did it again. They squirmed their hips in need.

The blanket covered Sans, so they stared up at the ceiling, covering their mouth with one hand, and gripping the sheets with the other. His tongue was _magical._

Sans swiped his tongue over their clit hard and fast, before starting to suck. He reached up and gripped their boobs in each hand, gently tweaking their nipples.

They gave a mewl and a moan. "Daddy," they gasped against their hand. Sans gave a low purr and pressed a finger against their entrance.

They whimpered as he started to thrust his finger upwards, hitting their g-spot. They gasped and bit the back of their hand to keep them self from crying out.

He started to thrust his finger, hitting their g-spot with each thrust he gave. He sucked on their clit roughly, and they whined and bucked their hips.

"Daddy, I... I'm gonna-!"

"go ahead baby... cum for me," he cooed as he alternated between licking and sucking.

They moaned and cried out into their hand as they reached their peak. Sans pulled back a little as they squirted, catching it in his mouth and sticking out his tongue.

His breath hitched as he tasted them, savoring it. They whimpered and twitched as their body reacted, biting down on their hand once again.

Sans chuckled when they finished and used his tongue to clean up the aftermath. They twitched under his tongue but let him finish what he was doing.

He finally pulled away and came out from under the blanket, laying next to them and wiping his chin.

"was that good, babydoll?" he purred.

They gave a smile and giggle. "Yes, daddy. We should get our clothes back on now in case Undyne decides to come in again," they suggested.

He rolled his eyes, but snapped his fingers and their clothes appear on them both.

They sat in silence for a couple seconds.

"i should vlog soon," Sans said, mostly to himself.

"Then do it."

Sans gave a snort. "nah. i'd rather chill for now. i can always vlog later," he chuckled.

They gave a small giggle. "Alright. Just don't forget."

He smiled. He probably would forget. Oh well, he still had a couple of pre-planned videos chilling on his laptop. He sat up and stretched before standing up. "Watcha doin?" they asked him, sleepily.

"pretty sure foods almost done. we should go downstairs."

"So Undyne can harass us?" they asked sarcastically.

He smirked and nodded, offering them his hand.

They gave a snicker of laughter and took his hand. "What're we having?" they asked as they exited the room.

Sans shrugged. "probably spaghetti. hope you like it, since it's mostly what you'll live off... unless i'm the one cooking."

They gave him a look of surprise. "You can cook?!"

He smirked. "hell yeah. had to cook for paps everyday back when he was a kid. i'm not too bad, but i"m not the best," he explained, walking down the stairs.

"What started his love for spaghetti, exactly?" they asked, reaching the living room.

"IT ALL STARTED BACK WHEN SANS GOT A JOB THAT WOULD KEEP HIM AWAY SOME NIGHTS!" Papyrus started to answer from the kitchen. Sans and his soulmate exchanged a glance and Sans felt his eyelights go out.

"yeah... my job," he said softly. His soulmate bit their lip.

"AND SPAGHETTI WAS THE SIMPLEST DISH I COULD PREPARE AT A YOUNG AGE," Papyrus explained.

"How young were you?" they asked. As much as they wanted to skirt around the topic, it would be suspicious.

"I WAS ABOUT 5 OR 6 WHEN HE STARTED THAT JOB," Papyrus answered as Sans and his soulmate arrived at the table.

"Yeah, AND I HELPED HIM IMPROVE!" Undyne said, turning around from the stove.

Sans glared at her, still pissed about earlier, and Undyne gave him a sly grin.

"What's wrong? Didn't like your job... 'daddy'?"

Sans stiffened and his soulmate felt his grip tighten on their hand. They also noticed Alphys giving a concerned look, but neither reptile nor human said anything.

"DADDY? WHAT? I AM CONFUSED," Papyrus said as he started to serve the spaghetti to everybody.

"nothing," Sans said quickly, glaring at Undyne.

"So, spaghetti! This looks good!" Sans' soulmate said, changing the subject.

Sans felt like curling up in the corner and dying. Undyne was almost as bad as Mettaton, but not for the same reason. Yeah she would pick on him and tease him for things like Mettaton, but not in a demeaning way like the tin can would do. But more of a doesn't understand when to shut her mouth kind of way.

"AH, YES! THANK YOU HUMAN! I AM CONSIDERED AN EXPERT OF SPAGHETTI COOKERY!" Papyrus sounded so proud of himself.

They smiled and took a bite. Everybody watched their expression, Sans with a look of anxiety of his face, Undyne with amusement, Alphys with concern, and Papyrus with excitement.

They smiled up at Papyrus after swallowing. "Wow, this is really good Papyrus!"

Sans and Alphys looked relieved that they hadn't keeled over and died, Undyne grinning wide, and Papyrus looked ecstatic.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT, HUMAN!" he beamed.

Sans gave them a smile as he watched them eat the rest of spaghetti before starting on his own. He didn't summon his tongue for obvious reasons.

Sans soulmate watched as Undyne whispered something in Alphys' ear and she blushed with embarrassment.

"We should probably get going," Alphys said softly, standing up.

"BUT YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED YOUR SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus said.

Undyne gave a grin. "We'll come back tomorrow to help ya eat up all this spaghetti. But, uh... Alphys has a project she remembered she needs to do," she said.

Sans raised a brow bone. "project my non existent ass," he said.

His soulmate giggled and watched as Alphys' face flushed and Undyne glared. "AT LEAST I LOCK MY DOOR!"

"what are you talking about you kicked it in!?"

"WHAT ARE YOU----....I guess I did," she muttered with a growl. Sans gave a growling snort right back at her.

Papyrus looked confused by the tension between his brother and friend, but remained silent.

"Anyways... BYE!” Undyne screamed and then picked up Alphys and ran out the door.

Sans and his soulmate exchanged a few looks and Papyrus simply stood up and put away the left overs.

"thanks for the meal, bro," Sans said. Papyrus nodded with a smile.

"OF COURSE BROTHER! I MISSED YOU GREATLY WHILE YOU WERE GONE!"

Sans gave a loving chuckle. "and i missed you and your cooking."

Sans soulmate smiled at their interaction and then followed Sans as he left the room, quickly saying "Thank you!" to Papyrus.

They walked back upstairs and into the bedroom, where Sans lied down and pat the space next to him. They smiled and lied down, snuggling against him lovingly.

"You're gonna give me babies," his soulmate suddenly demanded softly.

Sans, grateful he wasn't eating or drinking at the moment so he wouldn't choke or do a spit take, gave a surprised cough and turned his head toward them. His eye sockets were wide as he stared at them in bewilderment.

"uh, what??"

"I said 'you're gonna give me babies'," they repeated.

“uh…”

And they meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.


End file.
